


Chaos Bringer

by Enm1ty



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Demeter (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), zeus is why we can't have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 53,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enm1ty/pseuds/Enm1ty
Summary: At the bottom of the stairs, a man bowed and offered his hand. "Goddess. We've been expecting to see you." She took his hand for support, her other hand resting on her swollen stomach. "This way. The oracle is ready for you."What will happen in this child's lifetime? What will the oracle see? Persephone is destined to have adventures.Persephone/Hades-centric!(Chapter 27 is updated/new. Still heavily editing this story, but that needed to be added asap :)
Relationships: Erebus/Nyx (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hecate/Hermes (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hera/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a story I started forever ago. I have it about half done right now (5/2020) and will try to post regular updates. Let me know your thoughts. The plot is already planned, but I love to hear your predictions. favorite characters, what you want to see, etc.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> PS: Not edited by anyone but me. Also, obviously, not original characters.

_Prologue:_

_A woman stood atop a hill looking down into the cavern she would soon traverse. There's no other choice, she told herself. She never had a choice to begin with, really. Zeus doesn't give choices. He gives orders or takes what he wants when you say no. Demeter knew this all too well. And now what had happened months ago resurfaced. It was now around harvest time and crops were dying. She couldn't do anything but live in fear. "There's no other choice," she whispered, then stepped forward, beginning her descent into the oracle's cave. Stepping through the monstrous columns that supported the building, Demeter paused for a moment while her eyes adjusted and then looked around. The gleaming marble contrasted harshly with the darkened atmosphere and the mist surrounding her feet. As she entered the furthest reaches of the temple, there appeared a staircase leading down, deeper into the sharp-scented mist swirling ever-thicker around her._

_At the bottom of the stairs, a man bowed and offered his hand. "Goddess. We've been expecting to see you." She took his hand for support, her other hand resting on her swollen stomach. "This way. The oracle is ready for you." He led her through a cramped doorway into a low, but spacious, round room. A figure knelt facing away, the mist suspended from her figure._

_"So, Demeter." Her voice was softer, more human than the goddess anticipated. "You have come to see me, to ask a question. I can only answer one time. When you are ready, ask your question." Demeter crouched to the ground as a sharp pain coursed through her, her swollen stomach aching and her head feeling heavier with each breath of the sour air. The oracle stood slowly, turned around, and helped the goddess to her feet. She held Demeter's hands in her own, and looking deeply into her eyes, awaited the question._

_"Can -- can you tell me what will become of this child I bear; if she will live a good life and find happiness or love?"_

_The oracle nodded, then turned and walked into the center of the cave, fumes now circling around her. She knelt in the middle, breathing deeply. Demeter watched anxiously, yet patiently, wanting the best answer._

_Suddenly the mysterious woman's head was thrown back, her eyes rolling to show only white and her hands outstretched. The oracle stayed there, suspended in time and space as she looked upon the future of this child._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginnings of what the Oracle sees. Childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this in a day early. Enjoy!  
> (Longer chapters are coming)  
> *I did my own editing, so any mistakes, let me know. Thanks!

A small child ran, laughing, across a field of flowers, which bloomed ever brighter as her fingertips brushed across them. Glee and innocence rang out from her voice. Security seemed wrapped around her being. The child almost seemed to look in the very direction the oracle was watching from for a moment, curious and yet, not frightened. Her hand began to reach out to grasp the air when a voice made her stop.

"Kore! Come inside, child! It's time for dinner!" A gentle and stern voice called out from an unassuming clay hut nearby.

"Yes, mother!" This girl was all smiles and innocence.

As she entered the house, which seemed much larger on the inside, Kore rushed up to her mother and threw her arms around her. "I love this time. Everything is so beautiful and there's all the colors. Don't you like this time?" This child couldn't be more than 8 now but spoke with a sense of authority or wisdom perhaps, that reached well beyond her years.

"Yes, Kore. It is beautiful outside. It's your time to shine, my dear. And then it will be my turn with the harvest." The woman smiled gently down at the girl, the bowl holding the fruits for the meal still balanced on her hip. "Go wash up for dinner now. You know the rules."

"Yes, mother. ‘Always wash your hands before eating.’" She quoted from memory. Demeter smiled at the child as she ran back outside to the stream just beyond the house.

Kore pranced over to the stream, knelt on the water's edge, and peered down at her reflection. "Someday," she told the image, "I'm going to be in charge of things like Mother is. Someday I'll get to make the rules." The image of the child faded for just a moment and the girl frowned, but leaned forward, intrigued. There was something in there she wanted to explore.

"Kore! What is taking so long?" The girl gasped and stood up quickly. Running inside, she dried her hands on her clothing and sat promptly down at the table with her mother. "There you are! Why did you stay outside so long? You know our rule for that. Only take as long as is necessary for each task. No need to waste time on trivial matters, such as looking at our reflection." Demeter's voice was stern, but from a place of love and a longing to protect the child. There was no need for another Narcissus in Olympus.

"But Mother I --" A sharp sound was heard, and Kore clutched her cheek, already heated and blushed from the punishment. "I'm sorry, Mother." Her voice was small, truly apologetic. "I know not to talk back. And I know not to take so long. I will be better."

"I'm sorry too, Kore. I don't like to hurt you. But you can't just live life without any structure. With structure comes safety. Remember that, child." The girl nodded and lowered her hands into her lap. "Let's eat, Kore. The fruits were perfectly ripe this morning." The two ate in relative silence as the sun began to set outside of the home.

Following dinner, the cleaned the utensils used and put away the day's tools before preparing for bed. The girl slid her tunic off her childish figure and donned a loose shirt of her mother's. She used the water from the bucket in the kitchen to wash her face and hands this time, drying them on the cloth left on the table, and lay on her mat beside her mother's place. Demeter returned from planting the food left over from dinner back into the fields and used the water to clean up. She then knelt beside the child. "Kore, you did very well today with the fruits and with dinner. Tomorrow we will work on cleaning our home and we will take time for a warm bath this season. I love you, my dear."

"Love you too, Mother. Good night. I'm sorry for making you angry today." Demeter leaned over the girl and kissed her head, brushing her hand behind her ear. The two women quickly fell asleep and darkness settled across the home as the fire softened to embers.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update by 5/27


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life with Demeter. Kore as a young adult at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small mention of rape here, only mentioned and no details whatsoever.
> 
> It's in Demeter's long paragraph toward the end of this chapter beginning with "You know men are dangerous". I'll sum up the paragraph in the end notes.

* * * * *

Years later, the girl, now a woman, appeared perched in a tree outside the home. Demeter was nowhere to be seen. "Kore!" a younger voice called out. "Kore, where are you?" A young girl appeared beneath the tree, looking around. Kore leaned closer into the trunk and coaxed leaves to grow from a nearby branch to cover her from their view.

"Khrysothemis! Khrys!" A boy called from across the fields. "Khrys, do you see her? Mother will be terribly angry with all of us if we are late to dinner again." Kore silently thanked her mother for her dark skin that made it easier to hide among the brush. Her siblings were paler of face and without the freckles that danced on her nose like sunlight hiding behind leaves.

"Philomelos! No, I don't see her. But I think we should head back towards home." The two dashed across the field. "I'll get there first, Philomelos!" The girl taunted, tripping the boy.

"No, you won't!" He ran ahead of her, laughing. "Hey Kore! Last one there plants the food tonight!" They ran towards the house and faded from view.

Kore climbed quickly down from the tree, jumping the last few feet and landing softly in the grass. "Let mother be angry. There's always some rule that I've broken. Might as well be one of my choosing." She huffed and walked farther into the fields, gingerly touching flowers and tips of crops as she walked, leaving life in her wake. She looked up and saw a strange bird flying in the air, bigger than any she had seen before. Kore took off running, wanting to see the bird up close and discover where this new creature had come from. Eventually, the bird faded from view as it climbed higher in the sky and Kore slowed her pace once more.

She stopped and looked around, realizing she had never travelled this far before. Mother had rules about how far they could go and for how long and such. They were supposed to keep the house in view, so they always knew the way home. It had been hours since she had been able to see the house, but surely, she could find her own way home. Kore turned around and starting walking in a different direction, thinking, but not sure, it was the way home. There was a rustling noise behind her, and Kore jumped behind the nearest tree trunk, peering out carefully to find to the source of the noise. There was figure lurking not far from where she had been moments before.

She silently scaled the tree, growing branches where she needed them for footholds, and peered down into the forest, watching the figure, who was more a man than a child. Dark cloths hid his figure and his face, but she could see from his shoulders he was of slender build, much like an archer or a harvester. Not riddled with muscle like the gods of Olympus she sometimes caught a glimpse of as they visited Demeter. He descended into a cave and Kore longed to follow, curious about this man and wanting to know what one was like. Her brother was still just a child and she had never spoken to anyone except her family.

But the hour was late, and darkness was just beginning to settle across the forest and the fields. Kore climbed ever higher to try and see the way to home. A light gleamed in the distance from a window, smoke rising from a stone chimney. "Home." She smiled and descended the tree quickly, rushing off towards her family.

Philomelos was outside, planting the night's food. She had missed dinner, something she had never done before. Philo caught sight of her and carefully set aside her still-full plate of food he was supposed to bury. She grabbed the food off the plate and ran to the stream to wash the dirt from her body. She mouthed a thank you to her brother as she entered the house.

"Mother," she called out softly. Demeter was sobbing on the kitchen table she had helped grow from tree roots. Kore shared a quick sympathetic glance with Khrys standing silently, fearfully, beside their mother. "Mother, I'm so sorry. I was playing in the woods and wandered too far away because I was following a bird. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just didn’t realize how far away I had travelled.” Kore looked at her feet and shuffled a bit, drawing a pattern in the dirt floor.

Demeter composed herself quickly and rose from her seat to her full height. Even in the candlelight and firelight of the evening, her harsh features and her glare radiated warmth and terror. For Demeter held the balance of life in her vision. She could give and take away food and harvest and livelihoods. Her children knew this all too well. Kore swallowed the words as she nearly spoke of the man in the woods.

"Khrysothemis. Get Philomelos from outside and go to bed upstairs. I will be there shortly." Her voice was taut and controlled, her anger barely masked. Kore bowed her head and clasped her hands behind her back. As her siblings closed the door to their bedroom, Demeter stepped forward, speaking softly as she approached. "Kore, I was afraid something had happened to you. And now I find out it was mere foolishness that kept you from home.” Demeter sighed. “And furthermore, I can tell you are lying to me about the full reason you missed dinner." Kore didn't move. No matter her age, she was always afraid of her mother's wrath. Demeter wouldn't let anyone mess with her children, but neither would she tolerate folly from them. "Tell your mother the truth, Kore.” Demeter sighed. “I need to hear the real reason you were not here."

Kore shifted her weight on her feet and looked up into her mother's eyes. The stood nearly nose to nose now, as Kore had blossomed into a woman of grace and beauty nearly 4 years ago now. "I wasn't lying. Not really. I did see a strange bird and ran after it, wondering why I had never seen it before. And then the bird vanished, and I wasn't sure where I was. So, I turned back and began walking in the direction I thought I had come from. But I sensed a presence behind me and so I climbed a tree to safety and to see who was there. But once he," Demeter stood up a bit taller and Kore winced and paused ever so briefly in her story. Demeter glowered at her to continue. "Once the person was gone, I climbed higher to see the direction towards home and came straight here. I promise he didn't see me, Mother."

"You know men are dangerous, Kore. I have told you of the consequences from talking to and being around men. You must even be cautious with your brother. Men have tempers and desires that no woman can understand or should ever have to endure. Your siblings are different from you. They do not come from this violence we speak of. They were born of love and will only ever know love. But you and I are born of a different strand of life. We were forced into this world and will fight for our survival each day. I have known this violence all too often in my life. Many have raped my fields and my lands. But it was only twice that men raped my innocence and it shall never happen again, neither to me nor to my children." Demeter pulled Kore closer in an embrace and held her there in silence for a moment, fighting back tears at the painful memories. "It's why we have our rules, Kore. To stay safe. To keep each other safe. Surely you are old enough to understand this now." Kore nodded against her mother's shoulder and relaxed into the embrace, knowing the anger was well deserved.

Biting her cheek, Kore repeated the adage that her mother had repeated almost like a mantra her whole like. “Structure means safety. I know, Mother. I’ll do better tomorrow.”

Pulling back, Demeter placed her hands on Kore's shoulders and looked in her eyes. "No,” Demeter said with finality. “You won't leave this house, Kore. Not until the harvest has ended. Not until the mortals plant seeds once again and new growth and life begins. It is for your safety. You will learn this lesson, Kore: Never cross paths with the men who wish to do you harm. And every man wishes to hurt you, Kore. It is of their nature."

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demeter's paragraph: All men are violent (because that's all Demeter has ever known) and Kore and Demeter were both born of violence and will experience hardships throughout life because of it. She wants nothing more than to keep her children safe from men who steal from her fields and from her. And by the end of it, Kore is punished for months on end to stay within the house.
> 
> *Next update by 6/3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kore stays home all winter. Her first day back outside promises more than expected.

Months passed, nearly 4 moon cycles, and Kore quickly grew bored of staying inside and tending to the chores of the house. After her morning chores, she would spend hours sitting by the window near her sleep mat and remembering the strange bird. She kept thinking about the man she had seen, cloaked in darkness and mystery. Sometimes she would even breathe on the window and try to draw the image. Usually, she had found, memories fade is acuity over time. They become foggy remnants of her past. But this one, the image of this man in the woods, it intrigued her. The image of him, the memory of him, was still as clear as if she were seeing him for the first time.

Midday approached and as Kore gazed outside, her chores completed for the day, she saw women in the fields, sowing seeds across the barren land. Her heart raced for a moment. It had been 3 moons since Khrysothemis had hosted her annual celebration of the harvest for her mother. And Philomelos seemed to have perfect his new tool, something called a plough. It had been used to turn the dirt on the fields many days ago. It was almost time for her to reemerge from the home. For her to escape this prison that had kept her from living. Demeter knew her well enough to keep the nymphs of the field near to the house to watch her.

As Kore watched out the window, trying to judge the time of day and decide when she should begin preparing the evening meal, Demeter came into view. Kore quickly left her place by the window and began gathering vegetables in the kitchen for the soup. She asked one of the nymphs to gather water from the stream, one vase for washing of hands and food, and another for consumption and for the soup. She truly hadn't let the house in the many months since she had seen the man.

Demeter entered the home and saw Kore, preparing food at the table. "My daughter. It has been many months since you've been permitted to leave this haven. Have you learned your lesson? Do you understand now why we have our rules and our guidelines? Do you now value your life perhaps a little more? Your safety, our safety?"

Kore nodded in agreement, but in her mind, wanted to argue. She knew plenty of safety and rules and regimented days. She longed instead for long summer days where nightfall came late, when she could run in the budding fields and feel the growth beneath her feet and coax life with her fingertips and her very breath. Truly, she longed simply for freedom. But she nodded obediently and replied, "Yes, Mother. I understand now." She hesitated before asking, "Do you think, tomorrow, that I might be permitted to go outside once again?"

Demeter frowned thoughtfully, yet a playful gleam remained in her eye. "Well, it does seem to be the time for new growth now. Are you still angry with me?"

"Angry, never. I understand the lesson, Mother. I desire to run outside again, to feel my ever-paling skin kissed by the sun again. I just want to run and touch the flowers and the trees that are just beginning to grow." She took a deep breath and held it for a moment. “I will be more structured. But let me make the fields grow again.”

"Very well, Kore," Demeter chuckled. "You can go outside again tomorrow. But please don't go far and take the nymphs with you." She circled around the table and sat beside Kore. "For now, though, can I help with dinner? You are mutilating those vegetables, my dear." Kore blushed, knowing she was never one for the kitchen, and gladly accepted the help. 

The two women talked softly of the harvests and the fields being sowed as they spoke. Of their hopes for the fruits they would bear and of the different meals they were eager to have again after a long winter of preserves and dried fruits. It wasn't long before Philomelos returned from his fields to the east and Khrysothemis from the orchards just south of the house. Kore longed to visit the gardens she kept in the north, expecting them to be barren and untended since her mother likely didn't know of them. They all ate cheerfully and talked of their days. Kore mostly stayed silent, her day had been the same as always, but tomorrow was much more exciting.

Tomorrow she would live again.

* * * * *

At first light, Kore bounded from the bed and hurriedly dressed in her tunic and belt. She left her feet bare and tiptoed down the stairs to find her mother already preparing the morning foods.   
"Good morning, Kore. Don't forget to take my nymphs with you today. I want you to be safe." Kore sighed quietly, hoping her mother didn't notice. Demeter chuckled at her stubborn first-born. 

Kore sat on the bench at the table and quietly waited on her siblings to join before the day could begin. Once the four of them had eaten, Demeter waved to Philomelos as he headed off towards the fields and helped Khrysothemis gather her belongings for the day in the orchards. Kore waited impatiently, wishing her siblings well as she had these many months past. Eager to step foot beyond the house and to her gardens, she had gathered what she needed before she had slept last night. Her water pouch, ready to be filled at the stream, and her fruit and bread for the midday meal. With olive oil for anything she might need. And her seed pouch hidden carefully in her bag.

As she stood in the doorway, Demeter kissed her eldest and gave her an extra helping of bread for the day. "I've been tilling your gardens, my dear. They did not go untended all these months. I didn't want you to return to ruin. They are ready to be planted. Just stay safe, please. I don't know what I would do without you, Kore." There were tears in her eyes as Kore hugged her mother. "The nymphs will follow you. Just take care of yourself. I love you, Kore."

"And I love you, Mother. Thank you for my gardens." She took one last look at the house that had held her captive for these months and bounded off to her gardens in the north, the sun warm on her face once again. They nymphs, strange half-tree or flower and half-childlike creatures, stared at her openly as they kept pace with her, limbs flailing as they took root and uprooted again and again.

"Kore! You're back!" Artemis cried out from the tree above her. Kore smiled up at her cousin and quickly scaled the tree to sit beside her. "We've missed you, Cousin. It's been a long time. What did you do this time to make Demeter so cautious?"

Kore thought a moment about what to share and what to keep to herself. "Well, I missed dinner. I had wandered too far away in the forest. And then I saw a strange man who -- Well I've never seen a man before. I wanted to know more about him. So, I watched until he disappeared." Artemis let out a full breath in exasperation.

"Little cousin, you know better than to meddle in the lives of men. Men are nothing but evil and violence. They take without asking and they are full of pride. There is nothing good to come of man. Stick with women, Kore. Like me!"

"I suppose so. I was simply curious. But I'm free now. I mean, I still have mother's nymphs following me around. But I can at least feel the sunlight again and visit my gardens. Happy hunting, MIssy!" Kore climbed back down and continued on her journey.

A while later, Kore came to her garden and saw things were just beginning to emerge from the ground. She carefully inspected each plant and flower, healing any flaws and providing each with ample sunlight and water. As she worked, she wondered again about the strange man she had seen.

In the center of her garden, a beautiful narcissus bloomed brilliantly. She longed to admire it and speak to it of the man she saw, but the nymphs were still following closely. Close enough to hear at least. Then she thought of something. Approaching the bloom, she sat down and looked around as she waited for the nymphs to get closer. Somewhere beyond the back of her garden was the darkness again. Some cave perhaps, or an opening in the ground. It seemed oddly familiar. Strange, yes. But comfortable as well. All thoughts of the flower vanished from her mind as the desire to explore grew within her. She waited for the nymphs to settle behind her.

"I wonder," she addressed the flower, "most beautiful narcissus, which is more beautiful: the trees or the flowers? For both bring forth such color and vibrant life, and yet they are so different." Very quickly, the nymphs' chatters grew silent as they leaned closer. Nymphs love to be praised. She continued on. "The trees of course grow so tall and strong. They are covered with beautiful green leaves that change into incredible colors of gold and apple red and orange like the sunset." One of the nymphs hummed in agreement behind her; the other scoffed. 

"And yet, most beautiful bloom, you are quite the argument for the flowers. In their many colors, and designs, and sizes, it's almost impossible to think trees are better." The scoffing nymph now hrrumphed at its mate. "The flowers sometimes die after one year though. Because their beauty couldn't possibly last any longer. Yet others return faithfully, year after year." The nymphs at this point, though in their own speech, were in a full-out argument, or, dare she say it, even a fight.

As Kore slipped silently towards the back of the garden, the nymphs continued to bicker in their own language. Passing through a thick willow tree, she quickly realized they wouldn’t be able to see her anymore. The dark mystery called her attention and she turned her back on the garden and slipped into the silent abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update might come early (I'm thinking Thursday or Friday).   
> Let me know your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry this is a little late. Lost track of time.

The darkness, if you could call it that, was more than the dark of night. For the night still had stars and the moon and planets to light the sky. It was darker than closing your eyes. For the shimmers of lightning and deepened colors of your surroundings still pierced through. No. This wasn't dark. It was completely void of light. The kind where you can't see your hand in front of your face, no matter what direction you face. It's when you quickly go from broad daylight to the dark of a cellar and your eyes haven't adjusted, except here, there's nothing for your eyes to adjust to, nothing to see. That is the depth Kore quickly found herself in.

Knowing she couldn't find her way back out in these circumstances and knowing her own sense of curiosity wouldn't allow her to turn around anyway, Kore continued onward, deeper and further down into the earth. Without seeing, she relied on other senses. There were whispered sounds around her, but clearly no people. Perhaps it was wind. The solid dirt path would every now and then shift slightly one way or another. Kore could feel the edges were lined with grass. Or something like grass, but it didn’t respond to her touch like usual. A cold wind whipped around her, and she shivered. Eventually, though it was many long moments with only her thoughts and curiosity to keep her going, eventually there was a light in the distance. A sort of blue-ish glow on the horizon. Kore hastened her pace and the strange light grew.

She soon found herself standing on the bank of a river. If she listened very carefully, the whispers around her had grown louder. Not intimidating whispers that give children nightmares, but just whispers. Like one would speak to a sleeping loved one. The blue light steadily grew closer and soon enough, Kore could make out the shape of a flat boat and a figure propelling the gondola with his pole, the lantern hung on the bow of the boat.

As the craft approached the land, the figure called out. "Hermes! Who is to be next across the river of the dead?" But there was no answer. Kore, now crouched behind a large boulder, waited to hear a response for a moment longer before emerging from her hiding place and approaching the strange man.

As she drew closer, she began to see him in more detail. He was shorter, rugged, but extraordinarily strong. His eyes were dark, and his greying hair and beard were unkempt, which caused Kore to hesitate. But she stepped forward and tugged on the red cloth that wrapped around his body, save his arms, left free to steer the boat. "Sir? Can I cross? I can pay you." His gaze redirected down. He didn't speak. His face was stern. "Please, sir? I have travelled this far. I want to keep going."

"How did you get here, child?" He knelt down and his feature softened only slightly. She trembled slightly, but realized he meant her no harm. His stature was relaxed, non-aggressive. He simply waited patiently for her response.

She swallowed before speaking, blinking back the betraying tears. "There was a cave. And I just kept walking. I wanted to see more of the world." Her voice held steady.

He stood and straightened his cloak. "Don't you know you have left the world?" She blinked up at him. He sighed. "Get on. I will ferry you across." She scrambled into the boat, careful not to shift the center of gravity too far in any direction. "Do not tell anyone of this deed. Understood?" Kore nodded. He gave a curt nod in response and shoved them off from the land.

As they cross the waters slowly, Kore became aware of the whispers again and looked over the side of the boat. There were figures there, ghost-like images hidden beneath the surface. Kore reached out a hand to touch them when her arm was caught by the ferryman. "Don't touch, child. They are not at rest and will pull you in. That is no place for the likes of you." He didn't speak again until they were on the other side. Kore sat, still and quiet in the well-loved boat. The edges were all smooth as if countless people had run their hands over it as she was now doing.

When they landed, the ferryman placed a hand on her shoulder, waking her. She hadn't realized she had drifted off. His touch was warmer than she expected. "Follow this path before you. Find Nyx. She will help you. She will not be easy to find. Go safely, child. Remain wary and trust your instincts, not your curiosities." His words were stern, but not harsh.

"Thank you. What is your name?" He paused for a moment, as if he hadn't been asked that question for a long time and was trying to remember the answer.

His shoulders hunched and he didn't turn to face her again. "Charon." His short reply seemed almost archaic on his tongue. "Now go and be careful." She nodded and watched as the ferryman once again began crossing the river before following the path he had shown her.

It wasn't long before Kore heard the whispers again. They were almost comforting now. They were gentle and let her know she wasn't alone in this darkness that once again surrounded her. She could just barely make out her own hands with the faded orange light she was headed towards when her shins collided full force with something and she fell forwards. There was a sharp pain in her head and things seemed to slow for a moment as she mentally checked over herself, wondering what in the world she had hit. elbow is banged up. my back is a bit sore. and my head hurts more than anything. She reached up to see if it was bleeding, but a hand wrapped around her arm, stern but gentle, and a voice that reminded her of Artemis said, "Don't touch, dear one. You have a gash that needs tending to." Try as she might, Kore couldn't seem to see the figure. She could see her own hand if she strained still, but this person seemed to be darkness itself. As if light bent around her. "Come. We will get you cleaned up and taken care of." Kore must have sensed it more than seen it and took the outstretched hand to get up. 

The two walked quietly for several minutes, still hand in hand. Soon, even with the whispers, Kore could stand the silence no longer. "Where are we going?"

"Hmm?" 

"Where are we going? And who are you?"

"We're headed to where I live down here. You should stay quiet though. Contrary to the saying, the dead do still tell tales. We will talk when we are safely at my place."

And with that the conversation was finished. Her voice wasn't necessarily harsh. Just decisive. And she didn't sound much older than Kore. As they walked the whispers grew softer and the makings of a home appeared up ahead. There was a lantern by the door and as the woman stretched out a hand to open her home to Kore, it became clear why Kore hadn't been able to see her in the darkness. This woman was as dark as the night herself. Demeter had dark skin. Kore's a bit lighter. But this woman's features were darker than any Kore had ever seen and for a moment she paused and the woman smiled, revealing white teeth that contrasted harshly.

"Have you never seen my likeness? 'As dark as night' they tease on Olympus." The woman chuckled and closed the door behind them. Kore shook her head. "No need to be afraid. I simply wanted to make sure you were safe. Let's look at your head."

As the woman began to move about her home, Kore noticed a bed for two in the corner and a crate of toys that looked like it had long been untouched. "Do you have children?" The question was out of her mouth before she realized how rude it could sound and lowered her gaze.

The woman laughed. "Do you know who I am yet? For I think I have figured out you, Daughter of Demeter." Kore cringed slightly in embarrassment and shook her head. "I am Nyx. Goddess of the Night. My husband is around here somewhere. Erebus!" She waited and a man appeared out of the darkness, light seeming to vanish slowly from the room. "There you are! We have a visitor. But more importantly, I need you to once again silence the dead. If word travels too far--"

"Of course, dear. I won't let him hear." And with a quick kiss for his wife, he was gone, the darkness sweeping out with him.

"Now, what is your name?"

"Kore."

Nyx hummed. "An interesting name for one so curious. It means innocent girl, does it not? And yet, something tells me you are not entirely so." Kore smiled softly but didn't answer. "No worries here, Kore. You are among friends." She finished applying a poultice to Kore's head and then sat in front of her. "Why are you here?"

There was silence for a moment as Kore's mind raced, unsure of her answer. The she spoke, almost more to herself. "I couldn't—I couldn't stay there any longer. There is so much more to see and something about the darkness called to me. I couldn't ignore it any longer."

Nyx nodded. "And have you found what you're looking for?"

There was silence for a moment while Kore thought about the questioned and examined her mind. Nyx watched as a thousand emotions passed over the girl's face. "I--" she paused again, still unsure but wanting to answer. "I don't think so. Not yet? Or maybe a little bit but there's something more I'm looking for. Something that’s calling to me. Does that make sense?"

"I understand, Kore. There's more you feel you need to explore and see." Kore nodded, confirming the truth in Nyx's statement. "How old are you, young one? And how far have you ever travelled from home? Is this all new to you?" But before Kore could answer there was a crash outside and Nyx quickly hushed the girl as Erebus filled the room with darkness.

Outside they heard barking and a boy's voice. "Kerberos! Kerberos bring that back!" Overlapping barks continued, growing louder as the creature approached the house. Then there was a loud thud as a large object was dropped outside the door and the dog's footsteps thumped heavily against the ground. Kerberos began to sniff the ground around the house and the door, trying to find something new. 

"What is it, boys? Huh Kerberos?" The boy grew closer as he talked to the dog. "Mom? Dad? Are you home?" He opened the door to the complete darkness. "Oh. I guess dad is home for a bit. Must be sleeping, Kerberos. Let's get back to Hades. You shouldn't run off like that." The boy continued to berate the creature as his voice faded away in the distance.

Erebus once again gathered up the darkness. "There will be a day, Nyx, when our sons won't fall for that anymore. Especially Thanatos. He does still live here. And I wish Hypnos would come home from Olympus. I don't see why Hera needs him so often." She nodded and they talked for a bit about where they needed to go later and when they'd be back. 

But as they talked Kore simply looked at the fireplace, thinking on the words of the boy. Hades. The name intrigued her. It was familiar, though she was sure it was unknown to her. But still there was this pull. This desire to know him. Before Nyx or Erebus could say or do anything, Kore had rushed out of the door in the direction of the boy's voice, hoping to follow Thanatos to this Hades person.

* * * * *

Following the sound of the barking, Kore soon found herself wandering into another cave, but this one seemed drastically different from the others. There seemed to be life on the other end. Light spilled into the walls of the cave that she trailed her hand along. A gentle breeze brushed past her skin. She no longer heard the boy's laughter or the dog's barking, but something called out to her about this place.

As she reached the mouth of the cave it opened into a beautiful field of tall grass and warm light. A stream trickled nearby and beautiful Narcissus grew all around. In the distance, Kore could see trees of every kind and color blossoming ever-stronger even as she gazed upon them. She looked to the sky and noticed there wasn't a single bird to be seen, nor a birdsong heard. And the sun had a different, softer glow to it. Surely she wasn't back home yet. Not home, but this place definitely reacted to her touch. She skimmed her fingers over some blossoms on a tree and smiled as they bloomed into brilliant oranges and reds, spreading up the tree.

She wandered over to the stream and drank from the water there, surprised to find it sweet-tasting and more refreshing than she had ever tasted before. Following the stream, she found it widened into a river not too much farther down. Reveling in the freshness of the water and the life around her, Kore carefully discarded her clothes on the shore and began to sing of the life around her as she waded out into the river to wash.

* * * * *

Hades found himself staring. In the middle of the Elysian Fields, a place for the heroic and virtuous, this goddess of a woman was completely exposed, washing in the waters as flowers grew and bloomed on the edges of the rivers right before his very eyes. There was something about her that captivated him. He was drawn to this new creature. And not only to her beauty, for she was exceptionally beautiful, especially to one surrounded by death all his days. At first, he believed her to be a nymph. But as she sang, the flowers and the grass around her bloomed brighter and grew taller than before, as if she was influencing his very landscape. These were his Elysian Fields after all. They shouldn't change for anybody except him.

He looked away from the thriving narcissus that seemed to spring up from nowhere and the newly formed pomegranate trees growing out of the riverbank behind her and back at the figure bathing in the river leading to Okeanos. Allure wasn't the right word, and yet it was the only one that came to Hades' mind as he watched her. The soft light of Elysium bounced off the water that glistened on her deep-honey-colored skin that seemed to glow with life. Her colors and the wave and curl to her hair reminded him of some of the Egyptian soldiers that had settled on the Isles of the Blessed. And yet, she wasn't of Egypt. Nor was she entirely of Greece, although she certainly belonged here, he told himself. He found himself drawn to her beauty. And not only to her outwardly appearance and the beauty of others of her sex, but to the beauty she brought into the world around her. The newly born pomegranate tree was now ripe with red fruits hanging off of the green-laden branches.

He was unaware of time passing for a moment, as he was prone to do in the underworld, and realized she was climbing out of the river, fully exposed. He tore his gaze away, though unsure of why he was doing so, and stalked off to find Thanatos and send Nyx to care for the young woman, though you could hardly call her that, he smiled to himself. For now, the Elysian Fields were a safe enough place to leave her. And he liked the life she inspired around her.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update by 6/10


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the underworld...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, but I promise more is coming! Just a small introduction to Thanatos.

"Thanatos!" Hades roared, back in his throne room. A small boy peaked out from behind a doorway, a broken leash in his hand. He scurried up to the throne where Hades perched on the arm, picking seeds out of a fresh pomegranate. Hades glared down at the boy from atop his throne.

"I-I'm s-soryrryididndidnsoryrsI-"the frightened boy stuttered out.

"Take a breath, Thanatos. I'm not angry with you. I need your help." The slender boy breathed deeply and stood up straight, brushing a mess of light curls out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry I lost Kerberos. I," he swallowed, "I didn't mean to."

Hades chuckled and pointed to the far side of the room where the three-headed dog slumbered restlessly. Thanatos visibly relaxed and faced Hades again to ask, "What did you need from me, then?"

"I need your help taking care of something. Or rather, someone. And I think your mother, Nyx, might be the best person for this. There's a young woman who has wandered into my realm. I last saw her in the Elysian Fields. I want Nyx and your family to keep her safe. You know how the dead can be. And don't let her eat of the food down here. Not without knowing the implications. Maybe talk Hermes or Hypnos into gathering some ambrosia or some fruits from her homeland. Can you do that for me?" Thanatos nodded. The boy was still a teenager, but he was eager to please Hades and a hard worker. He would do just fine with this. "I also want you to let me know how things are going each day. By my count, she's already spent two days down here and I would think she is hungry, but you know all too well how time works down here."

"Yes, sir. I will take care of this for you." Hades nodded and before he could wave him off, Thanatos was running towards Elysium. He smiled. Those twins were certainly hard workers and he was glad he could rely on them. They were a huge help with the wars a few centuries ago. Hypnos and Thanatos would carry the wounded and dead off the battlefield and determine where they should go. Feeling eyes on the back of his neck, Hades looked over his shoulder and saw Hecate waiting in the wings. He motioned for her to approach.

"Hecate. What brings you here? You usually stay near Nyx and Erebus' home." She drew closer and spoke in her soft voice.

"I was wondering about the girl, Hades. If perhaps, instead of leaving her with Nyx, where she'd be alone at night, if she might be put in a room in the palace. I could care for her and provide food. You know Hermes would bring it for me. Thanatos would be hard pressed to convince Hermes to do anything." Hades thought on this some, allowing the quiet to fill the room. It was almost a comfort to him now. If she were at the palace, then he wouldn't have to wonder about her and ask for updates. And could choose when or if to reveal himself or if she should be sent back. "Hades?"

He nodded and stood to come down to Hecate's side. "I think this is a good idea. Send Kerberos after Thanatos to find the girl in the Elysian Fields."

Hecate nodded and walked over to the dog. She pet the center head for a moment, then each of the side heads, talking softly the whole time. When she stepped back, Kerberos stood and ran off towards the Elysian Fields to find Thanatos. Turning towards Hades she bowed quickly, mostly out of friendship and respect rather than formality, and followed the dog out of the courtyard.

Hades sighed and leaned back in the stone chair he was in. Everything was always so cold down here. Cold and monotonous. And boring. And now, now that things were starting to change a little. Starting to get a little bit interesting. Now it was hard to wait for everything to fall into place. It had been millennia since he had felt warmth. And yet, as he stood on the edge of the Elysian Fields and watched the woman singing and the life around her, there had been warmth. Something almost. . . happy. Coming to life inside of him.

Hades stood and literally brushed the thoughts away with a swipe of the back of his hand across his forehead and stalked off towards his office. There were probably hundreds of missives piling up. With his luck, they would be mostly from Zeus and he could continue to ignore his pompous younger brother. If Zeus ever actually needed something from him, he sent Hermes anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update by 6/13


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kore adjusts to life in the underworld, but she's yet to meet Hades herself.

It had been nearly a month since Kore had ventured into the Underworld and she was feeling very settled here in the palace now. Hecate saw to her every need, sending her lover Hermes to gather food for Kore each morning and sharing her own garments and robes with her. Kore had expected to miss home. Miss her siblings and even her mother. But she didn't. At least not until she sat and thought about it and tried to decide if she missed them. Instead, she was at peace here. There was no pressure to be perfect. There were no rules for her except to not eat of the food here or she would be trapped in the underworld forever. She made her own path and felt safe enough to do so.

Kore wondered though why she had yet to see the mysterious Hades. She had thought that certainly after making her way to the palace she would at least lay eyes on him at some point. Pass him in a hallway. See him in the kitchen with Hecate and Hermes. Something. But instead, nothing. It had almost become a game for her. She took a different route to the kitchen each morning and another back to her quarters each night. She explored the palace all day and visited her gardens that Hades had apparently set aside for her at different times each day. And still there had been no sighting of him. As if he was avoiding her.

Today, after the morning meal with the Erinyes, she had found herself in the library where she discovered new writings by Sappho. She gathered several of Sappho's scrolls and made her way (via a new path) to her gardens to read in the soft light of Antihelios.

As she turned the corner to her garden, she was surprised to find a tall cloaked figure bent over her flowers, eating a pomegranate from one of her trees. She hadn't seen this figure before down here, but whoever he was, he wasn't supposed to be in her garden. Of that much, she was sure. 

Kore rushed up behind whoever this person was and was about to tell them off when they turned around and straightened to their full height. "Kore," he addressed her. He was taller than anyone she had ever seen, though the only men she could really remember seeing were Philomelos, Thanatos, and Hermes, who were all younger and smaller. And while he towered over her and his features were dark and harsh against his fair skin, he wasn't threatening like her mother had led her to believe all men to be. And while he seemed to command a respect that comes with age, there was still something youthful in his face. He was as pale as the moon, with sharp features. Yet, the softness she saw underneath told her he was kind.

"Kore, did you hear me?" The man said again. She shook her head sheepishly. "I'm Hades. I have been away on business. I see you have taken quickly to the gardens I prepared for you?"

At first Kore nodded, but then remembered her manners and spoke. "Yes, my lord. Thank you for allowing me to stay here. Everyone has been so nice and it's all so beautiful." Hades arched an eyebrow in surprise. "It's beautiful in its own way, I mean," Kore quickly added in explanation.

Hades nodded. "That it is. Not many can see that. You are clever." To be honest, the entire conversation felt odd to Hades. He rarely had people speak so plainly to him. And even then, they weren't honest. And he didn't really know what to say. Usually people just asked for things they wanted and then left. "Kore, would you walk with me?" He offered his arm and she eagerly accepted.

As they walked through the palace, he noticed people ducking in and out of rooms as they tried to catch a glimpse of them but remain unseen by them. Kore didn't notice. She talked with ease the entire time. He nodded and offered responses when prompted, but for the most part she carried the conversation easily on her own, as if she relished the chance to talk freely without hesitation or rules to follow. He mostly enjoyed watching. "And then this morning I found these new poems had appeared in the library by this poet named Sappho. I think she's incredible. And so brave. She talks about how much she loves this other woman and Hades it's like her words just fill me up. I mean just listen to her! Here, stop a moment and I'll read." Oddly, Hades found himself compelled to stop and listen as Kore put on a production of Sappho (who was not nearly as new as Kore believed. Hades was fairly sure the parchments came from Aphrodite from many years ago).

Hades sat on a bench and watch as Kore began to recite Sappho nearly from memory for him. "Here is what she wrote. It's just incredible the way her words are strung together – like the way the stars are hung in the sky.  
'That man to me seems equal to the gods,  
the man who sits opposite you  
and close by listens  
to your sweet voice

She nearly acted it out. Sitting opposite Hades for a moment, then standing and leaning in close to him. She continued to recite:  
and your enticing laughter—  
that indeed has stirred up the heart in my breast.  
For whenever I look at you even briefly  
I can no longer say a single thing,

Kore held a hand to her breast and looked into the distance, and for a moment Hades couldn't quite tear his eyes away. There was something ethereal about her, about how she brought genuine life into his realm. But then she slowed down and met his eyes on the end of that stanza, nearly breathless. He leaned forward, drawn in by the amber glaze of her eyes.

As Kore continued to perform the rest of the poem, Hades realized he had stopped listening. Instead, he was fully drawn into the dance she was doing for him. Dance was perhaps a lenient word, but it’s very much what it felt like. She would move and his eyes followed. Her gaze would fall on him briefly and he found himself leaning into her presence. She would spin and smile and look him directly in the eye. At one point she looked back over her shoulder and winked at him, causing him to laugh softly.

* * * * *

His laugh was gentler than Kore expected for the God of the Underworld. Nothing like the thunderous sound of Zeus or the brash roar of Poseidon. She paused for a moment, but then finished out the end of the poem. Hades’ laughter was more melodic.

She sat beside him, breathless from the motions and from simply the excitement of the poem. It was definitely the poem that had her excited. "I just think words are like magic sometimes, Hades. These poems are so incredible. I've never read anything like them."

Hades looked at her, surprised. These poems weren't hard to find. And his library was full of them. "Then, they are yours. Take them. I have others. And if you ever want to read, the library is always open to you. Nobody ever enjoys it except me."

Kore clutched the parchments to her chest and nearly squealed in excitement. "Really? I've never received a gift before! Thank you, Hades!" She threw her arms around Hades neck. He was much warmer than she expected. She breathed in and was surprised to find he smelled of mint and pomegranates and something soft, like the whispers of a loved one. She held on a little too long and quickly released him, looking down embarrassed. "Uhm. I mean. Thank you, my lord. I'll treasure these."

Hades chuckled and she once again found she loved his laugh. It surprised her when she was reading the poem, how gentle and comforting it was. Like sunlight from behind a cloud. It was the brightest thing she had encountered down here, but it wasn't harsh and jarring like some people's cackles can be to her ears. It was comfort incarnate. 

She looked over the balcony they had come upon into the courtyard to see the sundial, lit by Antihelios and gasped. "I didn't realize we have been walking for so many hours! I promised to meet Hecate for dinner and to play with Kerberos and Thanatos this evening." 

Kore took off running, leaving Hades on the balcony alone, watching her colorful robes billow behind her. "Thanks for the poetry!" she shouted as she ran and smiled over her sun-kissed shoulder.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: 6/17


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost got this in on time. Missed it by an hour. Enjoy!  
> (Also, Hermes is a fun character for me.)

Hades lifted a hand and waved 'like an idiot' he muttered to himself. "What was that?" he asked himself in the silence. Hermes stepped out from behind a pillar, knocking over and smashing a vase in the process. Hades hadn't been aware of their audience.

"That, my liege, is called flirting," Hermes teased as he flew around him. "Have you gone soft on the girl or does she have some sort of enchantment? You know, I can't quite figure her out myself. Somehow, Hecate has me playing errand-boy for her and meanwhile Demeter is pissed off up above. But then again, when is she not, am I right?" Hades grabbed the younger god's arm and plucked him from midair, holding him aloft to bring him to eye level. Hermes’ winged headband hung crookedly on his head, giving him even more of a boyish, windswept look.

"What do you mean, Demeter is pissed off?" Hades said through gritted teeth. This was by far the most annoying creature in all the underworld.

"Oh! So, you don't know. See Zeus and I have a little wager going on. Guess I won. I'll have to let the big Z know. You know, I don't often win—"

He was cut off by Hades shaking him, bringing his mind back to focus. "Sorry! Sorry, my lord. Demeter. Demeter has—" he looked up at his arm, "Can you put me down?" Hades dropped him unceremoniously and without warning. Standing and brushing himself off, he continued. "So, Demeter is a strange one. She is one of the only goddesses who won't live in Olympus and absolutely refuses to let her children have anything to do with whatever goes on up there. She has like...a thousand different rules for her kids to follow. ‘Structure is safety’ and all that crap. Of course, life is hardest for her eldest.”

As he jabbered on, he resumed his annoying hovering to appear taller. “You know, I heard she once imprisoned her for like nine months because she had seen a man walking in the gardens. A cloaked man at that, so who’s to say it was even a man! Could have been Artemis or one of the Amazons, am I right? But anyway, what kind of mother does that?! Also, she never comes to any of the meetings and neither do any of her kids, of course. Cause they're not allowed to leave home. Another of those rules, you know, right? But the last I heard was she stormed into Olympus and said someone had kidnapped her 'beloved daughter.’" Hermes emphasized with air quotes and continued rambling.

Hades was still back on the part where Kore had been imprisoned because she had seen him watching her. He suddenly felt extremely guilty for that and was filled with anger towards Demeter. "Hello! Earth- well - Underworld to Hades! Anybody home? I said Demeter is starving the humans. She won't let any of the food be harvest…ible? able? able to harvest? How would that go, my lord? Do you know? Well. The point is the humans are starving and she thinks it's Zeus' fault. You know, ‘cause he raped her and everything that one time. Well, and that other time. But it’s Zeus! Not like Poseidon didn't have his own fun with her. I mean the goddess does have multiple kids. Got to happen somehow!"

Hades growled. "Do you ever shut up?" The torch near the two gods flared slightly and then returned to normal as Hades controlled his anger once again. "I'm understanding Kore is Demeter's eldest, meaning she was punished the most and the worst, and she has only ever lived with a million rules. Right? Meanwhile, since Kore has found her own way down here, Demeter is starving everyone. Because she can." Hermes nodded his head, still wary of the god's temper, which was nasty when not controlled. "Summon Hecate to the courtyard. You stay with Kore. Bring her to me when I summon you. Do you understand? Nobody leaves or enters the underworld except for the dead right now. Tell Charon." Hermes nodded and flew off to deliver Hades' messages.

* * * * *

Moments later, Hecate entered the courtyard to find Hades slumped in his throne. "My lord, you summoned me. What seems to be the problem?" In contrast to her lover, Hermes, Hecate was all class and appearances. What she saw in that particular annoyance was a mystery.

As she approached, Hades sat up a bit and leaned forward in his seat. "Kore is Demeter's oldest daughter, right? Did you know she grew up with a strict set of innumerous rules and punishments at home and has never even set foot in Olympus? Demeter has practically sheltered the child her whole life. The girl discovered Sappho today, Hecate. Sappho. She reenacted a poem for me and I didn't have the heart to tell her Sappho died three centuries ago. Though time does work cyclically down here. So technically, Herakles is yet to even begin his 10 labors."

Her dark skinned seemed to ripple in the shadows as she glided ever closer. "Hades, what is your point?" She raised a brow.

"My point is that Demeter is killing the mortals. Starving them. Simply because her child, a full-grown woman, older than Artemis herself, decided to leave home. Is this my responsibility? I need to know my hand in this."

Hecate thought on this moment, her fingers tapping together in thought. She paced back and forth a few times and then began to speak, still pacing. "Kore has said she grew up in a harsh home. She imprisoned her for months just for seeing something in the forest and missing dinner. And she has about a million rules. I also know that your domain is here. In the underworld. Over the dead. Your brother Poseidon rules over the seas. Meaning Demeter, the mortals, and Olympus is all Zeus' problem. Now Zeus is, for lack of a better term, an idiot. He thinks firstly with his manhood.” Hades smirked at that sentiment. It was strange to hear it come from Hecate. She continued without pause, “That does not make his domain your responsibility simply because you're the oldest son. I think the proper action is no action at all. If Zeus decides to intervene, then you can talk to him and figure it out. But for now, my lord, I would stay out of it." Hades nodded and stood, ready to summon Kore and tell her what he has learned. "And I wouldn't involve the girl, Hades," Hecate continued. "I would continue as normal. She's smiling again, Hades. And I think she's finally found a place to belong down here. Let us see how this plays out. If she chooses to go back, let her go on her own. Not because you told her to. Befriend the girl, my lord. Leave behind your helm of invisibility when you roam the halls. She could use someone other than myself and Kerberos."

Hades nodded and walked down the steps and across the courtyard. "Thank you, Hecate. Tonight, I will dine alone. Tomorrow, bring the girl to meet me in the library in the morning? I want to introduce her to the gods and goddesses here. As Hermes explained, she has never left home before, and as such, has never met anyone besides her family." Hecate bowed and remained so until he had finished leaving.

Hades went to bed that evening thinking of the events of the day. He had genuinely enjoyed the Kore's company. He didn't understand why, but perhaps it was because she didn't ask anything of him. And she didn't answer to him either. Her place was not yet in the underworld. Not yet? he thought. I mean. It's not. Of course not. There's too much life in her. He relaxed into his bed but couldn't shake the thoughts of her. As he drifted off to sleep he thought again of his first encounters with her, seeing her bathing in the Elysian Fields, and her voice as she sang, and then dancing and performing Sappho in his palace. There was a strangeness of familiarity in her that ensnared him. Like they were of the same stardust of the cosmos. Like Kronos meant for them to be together. Tomorrow he would talk to her again.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update (hopefully) by 6/20


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally seem to be going well. And then the story moves along, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Let me know who your favorite characters are, or if there's someone you're hoping to see.

* * * * *

There was a knock on the library door and Hades looked up from his reading. "Hades?" a soft voice called out beyond the piles of books and parchments. It was Kore, come to join him as he had requested. He set aside his readings and found the parchments he had gathered for her.

"Kore. I enjoyed our walk yesterday. I hope you slept well." He was surprised to see her here, but welcomed her company.

She bowed and then met his gaze. "I did not, my lord. I was too excited. I am eager to read more and to be with you." The words tumbled from her mouth and a soft blush settled on her cheeks. Hades smirked and gestured to a chair across from him. She sat down quickly and clumsily. "I mean," she started, still flustered, "I enjoy just being around different people. I’ve never seen so many people in my life."

Hades nodded and leaned forward slightly to meet her eyes. "Are you hungry? I could send Hermes for food if you'd like." She shook her head and gracefully declined the offer of food. "Very well." He was secretly glad, as he avoided Hermes’ interruptions at all costs.

They both read silently for a while, the rustle of paper their only sounds. He kept glancing up to watch her. She seemed so small sometimes, timid and gentle. But other times she was filled with an energy that made even her curls bounce around her and her eyes held so much more than innocence, as if something were locked away within her.

Hades felt uncomfortable not telling her everything that was happening. Hecate had told him not to say anything, but he felt it wrong to hold information from her. "Kore?" She looked up quickly from her readings. "Are you...are you happy here? Do you like living here? If you ever want to go back, I will make that happen. You only need to ask."

She very quickly sat up straight and protested. "Oh no, Hades. I'm very well taken care of here. I could stay here forever!" She blushed again and retreated back into her chair a bit. "I mean, if you'll let me."

Hades nodded. "It is not my decision, Kore. I place that in your hands. You may stay as long as you like. Just be careful not to eat of the food. You could never go home then. Hermes will bring whatever you ask." Kore nodded once and picked up the scrolls she had dropped. 

Hades settled back into his seat. It was several moments before Kore spoke. "I would like to consider here my home, my lord." Hades looked at her. She was upset, tears brimming in her eyes. "That is, if you'll allow it."

Hades simply nodded in affirmation and the two settled back into a comfortable silence for the long hours until dinner. He hated that he had upset her.

* * * * *

Many months had passed, Kore and Hades settled into a comfortable rhythm. They would dine together in the library in the mornings, usually silent, as neither was a morning person, and then comfortable conversation, though still mostly one-sided, and a stroll among the gardens. Kore would tend to any sick plants, sometimes even singing them back to health. Hades could only marvel at her beauty. It was only in those moments when he would allow himself to truly look at her, unashamedly. Her soft skin was much darker than his own, even without the light of Helios. Yet, nothing like Nyx and Erebus, who blended into the shadows of night. There were soft freckles on her shoulders that begged his attention. He looked away quickly whenever he started thinking of them too much. 

Kore would join Hecate and Thanatos and sometimes Nyx for lunch and afternoon chatter and would dine with everyone for dinner. She brought life into the underworld, which tends to snuff it out. Even those who come here alive are quickly dragged down and left with a listlessness. But Kore brought life and seemed to breathe it into everything around her. Flowers and gardens bloomed ever brighter and even Hecate smiled at the young woman.

But the evenings. Those were theirs alone. Most everyone had gone to their rooms shortly after dinner. This was when Hades would finally let his guard down and the two would return to the library to talk and assess the needs of the Underworld. He had discovered not long after she decided to stay she had a gift for advice and ideas which were just and honorable. He was still learning to let someone in, but she was easy to talk to and he enjoyed her presence.

Hades was in the library again with the young woman, like most evenings. They had read the daily intake numbers and the sorting of souls had gone smoothly. Many times, the souls were pulled to the realms in which they belonged, but every so often, Hades, and now Kore, would need to decide when a soul belonged in two or more places at once. She was good at understanding the lives of these people, even now that they were a part of the dead.

Kore was talking about some new ideas to help Charon with safety and to keep Thanatos and Hypnos out of trouble. Hades found his mind travelling again to her shoulders, where the sun had kissed her skin and left small spots there. He wondered if her whole body contained the same warmth that seemed to emanate from her, but quickly pushed such thoughts away, his skin growing too warm.

Hades had just forced himself to focus again on her words when Hermes rushed in with news. "My lord! Zeus is coming here! Demeter has starved the land for too long and he has discovered Kore's locatio—oh. Hi Kore." The imp waved foolishly and Hades slammed a fist on the table in front of him. "Oh, right, my lord. Zeus is coming! He intends to take Kore back home to Demeter to end this year-long famine. What do you want to do? Shall I meet him with a message?"

Hades thought for a moment about this predicament. He rested his head in one hand, allowing the other to drape over the arm of the chair. A warm presence wrapped around his hand and he looked over to see Kore, holding his hand for support. "It'll be ok." And somehow, with those words from her, Hades felt any anguish simply fade away, to be replaced with confidence.

"Hermes," he turned to address him, "Meet my brother at the gates and do what you can to slow him down. Tell him you can't find me. I'll take care of things from there. Go!" Hermes scurried out of the room and Hades turned to speak to Kore.

"Kore." Looking at her, you wouldn't know she's scared, but he could tell there was a stiffness in her posture. "Kore, do you want to stay here?" Hades would let her leave if she wanted to, but he wasn't going to force her or let her be taken.

"I - this has become my home. I don't want to leave. This is where I feel safe and—" she paused short of the word, but then said, "Loved. I am loved here more than I have ever been in my life."

Hades nodded and stood, pulling her up with him. "Then follow me. I have a solution." They headed down the corridors quickly. Hecate met them near Kore's room. "Wait here. I promise to be right back. Hecate, stand outside. Nobody is to enter, save myself."

Hades rushed to his own chambers and quickly retrieved what was needed and returned to Kore. Hecate was still outside, pacing anxiously. "Ah. Your helm. Zeus won't see through it or sense it's presence?"

"He does not usually. I don't see why this time would be any different." Hecate nodded and unlocked Kore's room with her key, allowing Hades to go in alone.

Kore sat still as a statue on the end of her bed. Her anxiety clear upon her face now. "Kore," his voice soft and gentle. "I have brought you my helm of invisibility. It should hide you from everyone's sight. However, you must stay quiet beneath it and do not move anything around, or Zeus might notice you are here. I will do my best to keep you here with me. With all of us." She nodded and he placed the helm carefully upon her head. She disappeared from sight before him. "I will have Hecate take you to her chambers. I'm sure Zeus will try to see you here."

Kore nodded beneath the helmet, then realized he couldn't see her. "Yes, my lord. I will follow her." They exited into the corridor again and Hades passed the instructions on to Hecate. Kore placed a hand on her shoulder as to allow Hecate to locate her. 

They hurried quickly to a room on the other side of the palace and Hecate hid her in the bathroom at the back of the room. "Wait here. If I'm not present with Hades and Hermes, it'll look suspicious. I will lock the door, nobody will try to enter here regardless. Let nobody in, save me or Hades. Are you ok here?" Kore assured her she would stay here and remain silent." Hecate embraced her quickly and hurried out of the room, leaving Kore alone.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update (hopefully) 6/24


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kore makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I'm on vacation, but have another update planned soon since this is so short.

* * * * *

Kore walked about a bit, looking over the oils and perfumes Hecate had in her collection. She picked up the comb, knowing it would never go through a single strand of her curly hair. I wonder if Hades is simply being nice, or if he really wants me to stay. He never tells me his thoughts on this. Only that it is entirely my decision. She pondered a moment longer about his relationship with her, how his sharp features seemed to soften at the sight of her. She loved his laugh, the warmth exuding from him when joyful. He let her see a side of him that was sweet and gentle. And if she ever seemed to be hurting, his dark eyes would gaze directly into her own, as if asking what he can give her. Such things often made her unsure of herself and she would always look away, choosing a new topic for discussion to distract herself from thoughts of just how soft his skin felt as she held his arm while they walked, and how deep his voice sounded in her ears. She wished for a way to make this situation never happen again. I wonder, she thought, if I were to eat of the food here, if I might be permitted to stay. It was a harrowing thought, but still an intriguing idea.

'I would be happy here. I could be happy here forever. It's what I want, more than anything. I –' She stopped herself short of completing that thought for a moment, knowing the weight of it, even unspoken. 'I'm falling for Hades. He treats me as an equal, even allowing me to voice thoughts on his realm and rule here. I love him.' At that thought, she knew what she needed to do.

Unlocking the door slowly and then very carefully, opened it and exited Hecate's chambers. The corridors were empty, easily allowing her to creep through the palace and into her gardens. There were voices, and Hecate pushed herself back against the tree in the center.

Hades turned the corner and could simply feel her presence somewhere in the garden. He circled the outside of the garden, doing his best to keep the bearded figured on his outside, unable to see the tree in the center.

Kore reached up but could not reach the fruit that grew on its branches. She would have to climb the tree. She jumped and grabbed onto a low hanging branch. Pushing with her feet against the bark, she was able to pull herself up onto the branch. At this point, she could hear the voices approaching. She stilled herself and focused on slowing her breathing, so as to be unnoticeable. 

They stopped a good distance away for a moment and Zeus inquired about the garden, believing it to be new. Hades told him it was just blooming again but was not new. Simply better kept. "I guess Hecate has been busy here," Hades said, brushing the statement away with a wave of his hand. Zeus seemed to accept this. They talked quietly for a moment and Kore carefully found her feet under her and stood to grasp a higher branch. Hades and Zeus began to approach the tree just as she pulled herself to safety. One of the fruits was within her reach, so Kore very carefully reached up to grasp its ripe flesh and pull it free. It made a small sound as it was released from the branch and for a moment, Kore was worried she had been discovered. Hades spine straightened imperceptibly at the sound.

After several silent moments, she pulled her arm and the fruit down and held it in both hands. Splitting the red fruit apart, she carefully touched the jeweled seeds residing inside. One fell from the broken fruit and before she could grab it, it plummeted straight towards the top of Zeus head. Knowing she had mere seconds before he would look up to see the levitating fruit, she plunged her fingers into the fruit's flesh and pulled three of the seeds free, quickly putting them into her mouth, feeling the sweet juice pleasurable. Not sure if it was enough, she again pulled three more free and felt the juice swirl around her tongue at the same moment Zeus demanded she place her feet on the ground.

Removing the helm, she looked to Hades for instruction. He stood with his jaw ajar in surprise. He never expected her to eat of the fruit of the pomegranate on her own. But the red staining her lips and fingertips were more than enough evidence and Zeus knew it was too late to take her back to the earth. Something deep within Hades rumbled as he looked at the fresh juice still moist on her lips. He pushed it down deeper.

Hades helped Kore return to the solid ground, leaving one arm tightly around her waist. "Brother, you know the rules, put in place by the titans before we ever graced this realm. She is to remain here now. Forever. Her fate decided by six simple pomegranate seeds." 

Zeus grumbled and opened his mouth to protest, but realized the futility of it and instead said, "Well met, daughter of Demeter. I will return and inform Demeter of this change. She will not be pleased, and things will not get better. But it seems there is no choice now. However, now that you are here permanently and belong to Hades, your name will be removed from you.

Hades met his brother's gaze and spoke with strength and power in his voice she was unaccustomed to hearing. "She will stay here. And I will not strip her name until we are sure of this arrangement. Leave us." The brothers were the same height, though built very differently. Zeus was all power and muscle, his skin glowing with the light of Helios. Hades was pale and lean, like Artemis in a way, able to move quickly and quietly when needed, but still capable of great strength. Looking at the two brothers, Kore couldn’t help but feel her voice catch in her throat as Zeus turned away and Hades looked down at her, eyes seeing directly into her very soul. Olympus help me, were her last thoughts before she felt her body go limp in his arms.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Or just say hi :)  
> Thanks for your kudos. They're super encouraging and motivating while I'm still writing this story.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, but now we're getting into the meat of the story.

* * * * *

Several silent days passed by in uncomfortable tension and Kore tried to settle back into her place here. Hades spent ever more time with her, and Kore wasn't sure if he was protecting her or truly wanting to be near her, though he still seemed troubled. As he sat across from her reading, deep lines were carved into his forehead. She reached up to soothe them and push a dark curl of hair from his face. "What troubles you, Hades? You have been so silent lately and I'm concerned you are upset with my choice to taste the pomegranate."

He took her hand from his face and held it in his own. "I am never upset with you. I just regret you had to give up your life to remain here." He looked down, guilt now plain in his countenance.

Kore understood now. He blamed himself for the entire situation. "It was my own choice. I had been thinking about tasting the pomegranate for many nights. And haven’t you seen? I grow life around me wherever I choose to be. And I choose to be here. With you.” Hades swallowed at the thoughts in his head as he once again glanced at her shoulders. 

Clearing her throat, Kore continued. “The appearance of your brother simply hurried the finality of that decision. It is not your fault, Hades. I chose to stay here. My life is not abandoned, but newly discovered and now given to me freely." He looked at her softly, relief in his eyes. "I want to be here, Hades. I love being here. I love reading in the library with you in the mornings. I love our walks through the beautiful garden you gave to me. I love our evenings, when you are vulnerable with me and I have the privilege to know a part of you which you don't share with anybody else. I love...I love you, Hades. I love us, our friendship. I love being with you. And I want to remain so. That is why I ate of the pomegranate. Because you’ve become my family."

Hades looked at her in awe, unmoving. He regained his composure and took her other hand in his. "I feel the same. I love the presence and joy you have brought into my life." He paused for a moment, then moved to be closer to her. "But what you did, eating the pomegranate seeds and angering Zeus, that wasn't smart. And now I need to find out if there's any way to reverse the effects. Because someone who shines so brightly doesn't belong here in the underworld."

Through thick tears she had been unaware of, Kore nodded her head in defeat, not fully understanding the impact of her actions. Hades offered his hand, still not sure what to do next. Exiting the library into the dark corridors of the palace, he rushed to Hecate's room and pounded on her door.

"Hecate! Hermes, if you are there! Come out. I have need of you." He lifted his arm to once again knock, but the door swung open to reveal Hecate wrapped in a sheet, with Hermes behind her.

"Hades, this had better be important." She was annoyed to be interrupted and dragged out of her room at this time of night. But then she saw Kore standing behind him and her expression softened. "Is everything ok?"

"I need to know if there's still a way to save Kore's soul. Is she truly trapped here in the underworld? I don't want to keep her from living, and more importantly, keep the humans from living."

Hermes stepped forward now. "There has never been a way around eating the pomegranate. You know that. But there is perhaps a chance to simply split her time between here and home, as Demeter is still starving the earth. You should go to Zeus, go to Demeter. Find a compromise, yes? Perhaps call a council meeting."

"Thank you for your honesty, Hermes." The two grasped arms. "Will you take a message to my brother for me? Tell him I request the council to converge in three days’ time." Hermes nodded and left quickly to deliver the message. Hades turned back to Hecate. "Will you prepare Kore for this council? She is to come with me. She will have a voice." Hecate nodded and enveloped Kore in a brief hug, then walked her back to her room.

"How did everything go wrong like this?" Hades asked himself quietly as he watched Hecate usher Kore into her chambers, talking softly to soothe her.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for your kudos and/or comments! They're really encouraging.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision is needed. Persephone (and entourage) travel to Olympus for the fated meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a huge chapter (by comparison) and I'm excited about some of the characters introduced in this one. Enjoy!

* * * * *

Three days passed quickly, and Kore soon found herself in the chariot beside Hades, ascending to Olympus where the council awaited their arrival. Usually, Kore would have used this time to talk with Hades and to internally try to decide what she was feeling about him. Mostly curious was always her decision. This time, however, she was silent, thoughts lost in her future. Hermes met them at the golden gates and escorted them inside to a room where a long stone table sat with several figures around it, including Demeter, her mother. Stoic as ever and back like a tree that grows straight up. Tall and tense and unmoving. Her sharp cheekbones and brow only added to the darkness of her face.

Kore paused in her step briefly and Hades felt the pull on his arm. He stopped and looked down at her. "You have nothing to fear, dear one. She can't hurt you anymore. That much, I will ensure, even if you are to share your time between us. Come and have a voice in this discussion." Kore swallowed her fear and continued to where Hermes had pulled her seat out for her.

As she sat, she looked at the people around her. Zeus looked every ounce the god of the heavens he was now, here in his own realm. His tanned skin was covered in lightning-like scars that disappear beneath his tunic. He was riddled with muscles and his short white hair somehow didn’t make him look old. Hera sat next to him, the pale, serious queen to the playboy king. There was sorrow in her gaze and she seemed to watch everyone with suspicion. Hestia was all warmth. She visited Demeter from time to time and as always, Kore was always struck by the similarities between herself and her aunt. Hestia’s skin tone and bright curls, only barely longer than her own, made her approachable. Her warm brown eyes beckoned people in, where Kore's unworldly green eyes caused people to hesitate.

A woman sat near them and she found the woman’s appearance was constantly shifting just slightly here and there, as she looked at different people, her looks taking on what they found the most attractive. ‘Must be Aphrodite’ Kore thought as she watched. Aphrodite looked briefly at Hades and her hair became curly and her eyes bright. Kore tucked that away to dwell on later.

Nyx and Erebus sat at the other end of the table, away from the brightness of Zeus and the Olympians. Erebus’ face was serious and his darkness swirled around him and his wife protectively. Hecate sat next to Hades, who was across from where Kore sat with Artemis and Hestia, her friends.

Once everyone was seated, Zeus spoke, "We are here to end this famine. Demeter, you should know Kore has eaten of the pomegranate. She is no longer yours to own upon the earth.” He paused, letting her wait, his own cruel game. “You should also know I find this entire ordeal childish, Sister." Demeter simply maintained her composure, looking away from him and over the shoulder of the person across from her. 

Zeus continued, "Hades, in order to end this famine, you will have to compromise, Brother. We cannot undo the titan's laws, but we can work within them." Hades nodded, holding his brother's hardened stare. "And Kore, you will have a voice in this council, as it is your fate we are deciding. And your name." She nodded as well and looked down at her folded hands. "Now. Hestia will set the terms of this discussion." He slumped back, looking comfortable and nonchalant. Like a prick, Hades would have said.

Hestia, seated to the left of Zeus, stood and softly said, "The issue at hand, where Kore will reside, will be discussed in a calm and mature manner. Kore will also receive a new name, befitting of her new status, equal with Hades. We are not to leave this table until a decision has been agreed upon. Heart and home will be honored, as will the ancient commands set by the Titans." She sat down once again, and silence settled for a moment over the hall.

Zeus waited a moment, before turning to look directly at Demeter, and then at Hades, skipping right over her and almost intentionally avoiding looking at her. “I believe we should first address the facts. Hades, would you like to share the story, or should we ask Hermes?”

Hades carefully considered his baby brother, trying to read his mood. Hermes was generally well-liked by most, whereas Hades was merely tolerated. “Hermes can speak in my stead. He has been aware of this situation from the start.” Zeus nodded, turned to Hermes, and motioned that he had the floor.

Hermes stood and began pacing. Every now and then his steps would ever-so-briefly hover for a moment, the wings on his heels fluttering slightly. “The girl wandered through the earth above. Zeus’ land that he had given to Demeter. It had been many moons since the girl was last seen by Nyx, her daughter Hemera, or by Helios. We know now that Demeter had kept the girl hidden away, forbidden to walk freely for her disobedience long since forgotten.” 

Kore swallowed and did her best to keep her expression stoic and bored. She could feel Demeter’s eyes on her as well as flickers from most of the other gods and goddesses around the table. Glancing at Nyx as her story continued, she found the goddess watching not her, but Demeter very closely. Nyx had children of her own but allowed them much more freedom than Kore had ever seen before. And yet, her children still seemed safe and protected. Nyx grimaced slightly, seemingly disgusted by a thought.

Hermes chattered on and on about how she hadn’t been seen in many moons and when she finally was, her complexion was lightened and her bones seemed to protrude from her at awkward angles. Kore knew all of this. She hadn’t had much to eat, as she couldn’t venture to the gardens to get her own food. It was all part of her punishment for following the bird and seeing the man. If only she had kept her stupid mouth shut.

“Even then, she was constantly followed by the nymphs who serve Demeter. Being very clever, Kore spoke simply that the flowers, particularly the narcissus flowers, were much more beautiful than the trees. The nymphs, distracted and arguing amongst themselves, didn’t follow Kore as they had been ordered. We could argue that it was this negligence of Demeter’s orders that bring us here today.” Demeter huffed at this thought, and Kore swore her mother knew of her deception to the nymphs. But Hermes wasn’t wrong in his statement. She hadn’t argued with the nymphs.

“She wandered into the cave, drawn by curiosity. Because Demeter keeps her children so close to home, they never learn of the world. Nor do they know of all the dangers and wonders it holds. The caved entrance into the underworld is, after all, only visible to those who aren’t looking for it. She wandered for two days before coming to find Nyx at her home.” Hermes voice trailed off again and Kore realized that wasn’t quite how it had happened.

Thinking back on Hestia’s words, there had been no command about small half-truths. The ancient commands forbid outright lies, but did not force the unabashed truth it seems. Nyx technically did find her. And help her with her injuries. And help keep her secret for a while, offering protection and safety without being restrictive. Perhaps Hecate had asked Hermes to protect her.

Hermes carried on, and Hades grimaced, and Demeter glared, and Nyx smiled, and The-Girl-Previously-Called-Kore stared at the table, suddenly extremely interested in the marble patterns. Eventually, even Zeus grew tired of Hermes incessant sound, and nobody was truly listening anymore anyway. Zeus waved his hands in air and spoke loudly, “Hermes, you can sit. The facts are truly all that matter here. This child entered the underworld on her own. She stayed of her own choice. Demeter starved the humans because she wants her back. And now that the girl has eaten the pomegranate seeds, she can’t ever fully live here. She belongs to Hades’ realm now. Oh, and she needs a new name.” Everyone nodded. “Good. So, what does everyone need in order to be happy?”

Apparently, this was the wrong question. Demeter immediately began shouting about how she’s just a girl and needs to come home where she belongs. Hermes began rambling on again, telling the whole story much quicker and louder from the beginning again. Nyx was yelling at Demeter about how the girl wasn’t a girl anymore and it should be her choice. Which led to Hera ranting on about family values. Which, of course, Zeus rolled his eyes about and laughed. Aphrodite’s shrill voice pierced above every now and then, something about who loves her the most and how they should decide. The very girl in question, who truly was more of a woman in age, maturity, and ability, though perhaps not in life experience, seemed almost to shrink. Hestia put her head in her arms, waiting it all through.

After a moment, Hades stood up and Hecate whistled to get everyone’s attention. The chatter ceased almost immediately, Demeter stopping mid-shout, eyes wide and she sat back down. Hades cleared his throat and sneered down at everyone in a way that commanded respect, even if he was generally hated. “I think she should decide. It’s her life, after all.” He motioned to her and she sat up a little straighter and smiled as Hades sat down.

For a moment there was silence. And then all hell erupted again, reaching higher levels than before, with Hestia now yelling at them something about respect and the ancient laws. Nyx and Demeter were now screaming at each other across the table. Aphrodite and Hera were fighting about family values, something which barely applied here at all. Zeus sat back and watched it all unfold, laughing with Hermes about something. Hecate yelled at Hermes for not backing her up with Demeter and the other goddesses. Hades looked at Her again. Looking straight into her eyes. She spoke very softly, speaking directly to him. “I want to stay with Hades. I chose to eat the pomegranate seeds on my own.” And again, everyone shut up immediately, all eyes on her.

Hestia took this moment to speak. “Those outbursts won’t happen again, or I will bring this very architecture down on all of us.” She gestured to the marble columns surrounding them. “You knew the rules going into this.” She hrrumphed and sat down abruptly. Chairs squeaked awkwardly against the marble floors as people took their seats. Nyx smiled at the girl and Hades mouth was hanging agape, shocked by her statement. Why anyone would choose to stay with him was beyond his understanding.

Zeus leaned over and knocked the wind out of her with a strong pat on her back. “Very good, child. You know your own desires.” The other gods and goddesses who usually resided on Olympus laughed at her. They laughed and even Poseidon guffawed loudly. Hades growled, Hestia rolled her eyes, and just before the shouting could begin again, the ivy from the walls grew and wrapped around each person, holding them to their seats. All except the girl. Even Hermes was plucked out of the air and forced into a seat beside Hecate. 

She stood, fire burning behind her eyes. “I want to stay with Hades.” Her voice was stronger than she had ever spoken, especially never to her mother. Demeter tried to speak but the vines tightened, cutting her off. 

Zeus cleared his throat and Hades nodded at her to let him talk. She loosed the vines and he said, “I agree that your place is now with him. But if we allow you to remain there, I cannot stop Demeter from killing the people from lack of harvest. We need a compromise. Surely you understand how you’re at least partly responsible for all these deaths.” 

Nyx growled and was about to give him another thing to think about, but Hades spoke first. “We can’t hold her responsible for her mother’s crimes, nor yours.” Zeus shook his head in frustration and muttered something about a promise to Demeter years ago. Hera grimaced and Hestia shot her a glare in warning. “But,” Hades continued, “I suppose if Demeter is determined to kill off all the plants, then she must go and bring about new growth. That is her ability. I’ve seen the gardens flourish, even in the underworld.”

Hecate pounded her fist on the table twice and waited until everyone was looking at her. “We first must give her a new name.” Everyone nodded. “She is no longer Kore, for she is no longer a child nor one so innocent. She holds more power than we’ve yet to witness.”

Hades remembered something the Fates had once whispered to him and softly said, Persephone, speaking into her very soul. The woman across from him shivered, a visceral response to her new name being uttered by such a powerful god. Again, there was the fire burning behind her eyes, her body growing warm, a heaviness in the pit of her stomach. The vines darkened, tightening as they died and turned to ash. The gods and goddesses now stared only at her. Hades said again, “Her name is Persephone.” Nobody looked at him, their eyes were on her.

The young woman rolled the name around her tongue. She liked the way it felt heavy on her tongue, like her very name would be a weight in the minds of these flighty gods and goddesses. Persephone she mouthed, keeping her gaze on Hades. He nodded, the movement so minimal, she could have missed it.

Zeus nodded. “A big name, for such a girl, but sure, Brother. I have no argument. She is Persephone. Now, Persephone, how should we resolve this matter?”

Persephone stared at Hades for a moment and whispered her own name back to him before looking to Zeus, surprised to find she had a chance to speak. “I – Perhaps I can share my time? I will spend the first 6 moons with Hades. The 6 after harvest. And if Demeter lays waste to the land, then I will come back and bring life back to the plants and trees and very earth itself. But I will not stay beyond the harvest.” Demeter made a sound to argue, but Persephone sent her a glare filled with hatred. “I will return to the surface in three months’ time. Not before, mother. And you will not harm any more people. Or I will not return. I will know. I can see even now each new soul entering Hades’ realm.” Hades sat up a little straighter, unaware she had such a connection to his realm, and Demeter nodded, accepting the terms. Hestia smiled at the progress.

Hermes leaned over and whispered to Hades, “We need a motion to pass.”

“I move to accept these terms. Persephone will spend one half the year in Hades and will return to fulfill her duties as a goddess of life for the other half until the harvest.”

Hecate stood. “I second this motion.” She spoke in tandem with Nyx.

“All those in favor?” Hestia bid. Ayes, however reluctant they may be, sounded around the table. Nodding, she said, “Motion passes.”

Zeus nodded, chuckling at his brother. “Well, Hades, do we perhaps hear wedding bells in the distance?” Hera chided him with a soft too soon, dearest and the table fell silent again. “Very well, dear. Very well. In any means, can we call this meeting concluded? Hermes, I expect you are capable of carrying out the announcements? We have a new goddess for the people to worship now.”

Hermes bowed his head low, showing off his winged helm. “Consider it done,” and he was out the windows, his feet moving even faster than his body.

Hades stood and quickly came to Persephone’s side, offering her his arm once she was standing. Demeter approached with haste, but not hurry. Hades made to move in front of her, but Persephone patted his arm and he stayed still. “Mother.” Demeter pulled her into a hug. She did not reciprocate. “Mother, I will see you in three moons. Give the people enough food to survive.” Demeter nodded against her shoulder and slackened her hold. Persephone stepped back, but held her mother’s hands in her own. “And should there be any ceremonies, we will send word with Hermes. You will join us in the underworld should that time come.” Demeter swallowed and nodded, seeing these terms for the peace offering they were. “Goodbye, Mother.”

She let Hades lead her away, Hecate and Nyx following closely behind, blocking any others from approaching the couple. The underworld awaited its new queen.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update by the end of the week. Thank you for your kudos/comments! They encourage me to keep going.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time no longer exists, so I refuse to acknowledge this is late :D  
> Enjoy! It's kind of a filler chapter.

* * * * * 

Hades welcomed Persephone officially into his home and had her rooms moved next to his, both for protection and for respect to this new goddess of the underworld. Hecate took care of the magic involved while Kerberos came bounding up to them, excited to see his masters. 

“Hey, Kerberos!” Persephone pet the large black dog, and he sat down with a soft thud directly at her feet. One head closed its eyes while she scratched its ears and the other two whimpered softly, wanting attention. She quickly moved on to them before standing up again. She turned to Hades and asked, “Why ‘Persephone’?”

Hades stiffened a bit, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “It’s just – uh. Well. The fates told me once. They told me ‘The life-bringer will be reborn of flame and chaos. And will rule at your side.’ And then they told me my equal and my partner will be named Persephone. And then when everything happened with the vines and I thought about our evenings in the library and how you help me work through problems and such. It just made sense then. You needed a name and I had been given one from the Fates.” He shrugged his broad shoulders and she gazed up at him.

“I like it.”

Her words were unexpected. Hades snapped his eyes up to hers, “You do?”

Persephone nodded. “Yes. It’s mine.” She took Hades’ hand in hers. “It’s mine and this is my home now.” Hades smiled, a rare thing, but she liked how it looked on him. “Now, I believe it’s time for dinner. And now I can eat with everyone else. And afterwards, we were still figuring out that problem in the library – what to do with the souls of the children who starved, thanks to my mother, right?”

* * * * * 

Getting back into their natural rhythm took almost no time at all. Persephone talked animatedly with Thanatos and Hypnos at meals while Kerberos ate up all the scraps she not-so-covertly dropped for him. The boys were regaled with all the details of Olympus and how all the gods and goddesses were dressed and how pompous they all were. 

Even Hades had to laugh at her imitation of Zeus and Hermes, as she played both the too-many-muscles, idiot brother of his and the flighty sonofabitch who served basically whoever had the most to offer. Most of the time, that was Hades, as Hecate lived in his realm and was loyal only to him. 

Often through the afternoons, Persephone tended to her gardens while Hades took care of some of the more drab portions of his job. They still spent every evening together in the library. Sometimes in silence, reading parts that were interesting along the way, and other times they debated issues and solved problems together. He also refused to admit how much time they both spent glancing at each other, trying not to be seen. It felt childish, but his curiosity was too strong and he couldn’t help that he liked watching her.

The library was where Hades found himself about a month after the council meeting. He was revising their new method for determining whether children, who are neither inherently good nor bad, should go to the Asphodel Meadows, where such people often stay. They are not heroes, but they also lived good lives. Or should children go to the Elysium Fields, where heroes reside, deeming that children who were brave enough to face death are heroes in their own right. He worried they would feel out of place in Elysium.

He set the papers aside and began pacing. Hades knew his mind was too preoccupied. Persephone would leave in a month to return to the surface with Demeter, as they had agreed. As he paced, he thought about how lonely he would be without her. Sure, his meetings wouldn’t be any different, but now he wouldn’t have anyone to share the fun stories with afterwards. They would become annoyances again instead. He thought about how he had shared with her the time he first discovered Hecate and Hermes were together. He remembered her laughter as he talked about his teasing of his old friend being with the flying boy, as he had taken to calling Hermes. Persephone almost seemed to glow with life. She was a part of his underworld, and yet she was still a part of the living realm. Her eyes were the vibrant green of new growth and she still looked sun-kissed, despite all her times with only the Antihelios as light. He would miss her, Hades decided. And he decided he would tell her as much, even though it felt fearfully like relying on other people, something he loathed to do.

A beam of light streamed in from the door and Hades noticed Persephone was standing there. She was looking at him, but it seemed she was far away, lost in her thoughts.

* * * * * 

Persephone stood in the doorway, watching Hades shed the layers of indifference he so carefully carried around. He stood from his desk and began pacing, his hands making motions every now and then, and she figured he was having a debate with himself. She found herself mesmerized. Something about how he stood made her shudder, amazed at the power he held, but never used just for show. His face could hold such emotion when he let it, and she felt privileged to witness such a moment. Getting lost in her thoughts, Persephone hadn’t realized he had seen her. She was thinking about the depths of his slate-gray eyes, the way he always touched her in some manner, like he wasn’t sure she was real and simultaneously to protect her. His hands were always surprisingly warm.

“Persephone?” Hades’ voice called out, jarring her from her thoughts of…well, him. She looked up and met his gaze, seeing the same depth she always saw along with something else, something like admiration? But more intimate.

Realizing she hadn’t responded or moved, Persephone stepped into the library. “I was hoping we could talk about what comes next? I leave in a month to return to the surface.” Hades nodded. He set aside the scrolls he was working on. “Thanks,” she blushed as she sat on his desk in front of him. “It seems like just yesterday I wandered down here and convinced Charon to give me a ride—”

Hades laughed softly. “I always wondered how you got across. Charon denies even knowing you were here. Please, continue.” Persephone smiled, feeling more at ease. He leaned forward and toyed with a loose curl of hers as she took another breath. 

“So much has changed. And I finally feel like I’ve found some freedom. I’m not sure how I can go back to the surface without being angry.” Her shoulders dropped. “I know I shouldn’t be angry. I should be thankful for the time I spent here and glad that I have a family to go home to, but I’ll miss everyone.” She let that sentiment hang in the air for a moment before continuing, “I’ll miss you. And our conversations. And even this awkward half-flirting half-friendship thing we have.” She continued to trace the patterns in the wood of his desk.

Hades rested his pale hand over her fidgeting ones. “You have every right to be angry about missing out on things. And your feelings are never wrong. I’m sorry you were ever made to feel that way.” He took one of her hands and pressed a soft kiss on the palm, holding her hand to his cheek before she placed it back in her lap. “As for our conversations, I promise to save some stories for you from all these ridiculous meetings I will have. And I will ask Hecate about calling you through the streams and the rivers from time to time. It takes a lot of energy from her and often doesn’t work. But we will try.”

Nodding and blinking some tears away, she said, “Yes. I would like that. I’ve been so upset about not talking with you. Could we plan to call at midday whenever it does work? I know I’ll have planting and rebuilding to do each morning and the evenings have strict schedules. Gaia only knows what my mother has destroyed that I need to fix and nurture.” 

He nodded and she smiled and rested back on her arms, still perched on his desk. Neither would admit it, but they were more comfortable with each other than they were with anyone else.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for the kudos/comments!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone goes back to Demeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short. Just their goodbye. I'll post the next part soon.  
> I've been staying about 10K words ahead of what I'm posting, so it's all ready to go.

* * * * * 

A month later, Hades watched as Persephone bid Thanatos and Hypnos goodbye following breakfast. Hecate and Kerberos would accompany her to the surface. Hermes had even expressed his sentiments at her leaving at dinner last night. It seemed wherever Persephone was, life flourished and people were warmed simply by her presence. Hades smiled softly as she waved to the boys. She glanced at him and smiled.

He nodded to Hecate and they were quickly left alone in the kitchen. Hecate softly closed the doors behind her and he knew she would leave Kerberos to guard the room. Approaching her slowly, Hades watched Persephone’s teeth tug on her lower lip as she peered up at him. He brushed his thumb against her lip, bidding her mouth to release it. A rare smile graced his features and he found his breathing halting. Straightening up and taking half a step back, he said, “I hope you get to the surface safely.” 

_‘Stupid, stupid, stupid.’_ He admonished himself as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. _‘Tell her how you feel, idiot.’_ The voice in his head was his hardest critic and strongest encourager. Persephone smiled warmly and all thoughts left his head. She took the step towards him and hugged him, pressing her head against his chest where his heart pounded. She muttered something against him, and he tilted her head up toward his face. “What was that, love?” he asked in a very un-Hades-like and vulnerable manner, smiling at her openness with him.

“I’m going to miss you. Very much.”

Hades felt his breath hitch and his chest tighten. Was this what emotion feels like? He wasn’t sure he liked it much, but her smiles were worth it. He still had his hand on her jaw as he lowered his head and very barely brushed his lips against hers. Her eyes went wide as he breathed out, “I’ll miss you too.” Pulling her once again against his chest he closed his eyes for just a moment, committing this moment to memory to hold him through the next six months.

There was a sharp rap at the door and they stepped apart. He bid whoever it was to come in. Hecate peered into the room, seeing their blushed faces, and smirked. “It’s time, Hades. Zeus waits for you in the throne room and Hermes is ready to escort Persephone back to Demeter.” Hades nodded and offered a hand to Persephone. He escorted her to the front doors of his home before turning her over to Hecate, who had trailed quietly behind them. 

Persephone looked over her shoulder as she descended the steps and smiled at him one more time before she disappeared from view. He waved sheepishly and watched the empty expanse before him.

Loud guffaws of laughter over his shoulder caused him to spin around, only to come face to face with his idiot younger brother. “Zeus! What are you doing here?” Hades quickly composed his face back to his usual indifference.

Slapping him hard on the back, Zeus laughed again, “You’ve got it bad, brother! Who would have ever thought that Hades, God of the Underworld would fall fast and hard for the girl whose very name used to be Innocence?” He continued to laugh as Hades deadpanned and waited impatiently for silence. “Anyway! I’m here to ask your help on an issue. You see, I saw this mortal not too long ago…”

Zeus blabbered on as they walked back to the throne room to settle Zeus’ latest problem with Hera. Can someone say, ‘marriage counseling’?

After Zeus left, none too soon, Hades summoned Hecate and asked her to clear his schedule for the day. He spent the afternoon taking a bath and perusing the library, already missing the calming presence Persephone carried. His gaze landed on some scrolls he was certain he hadn’t left on his desk. Lowering into his favorite chair, Hades unfurled the first one and settled in for an evening of reading. These next six months would feel very empty.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for your kudos and comments.  
> And is there any god/goddess you want to see more of?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone's time back among the living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think of Artemis.

* * * * *

For the first month at least, Persephone felt rather out of place being back with her mother and her siblings. Demeter had killed all the plants and fields and left nothing behind. Even her own garden had been destroyed, though not to the extent she had expected. The first week alone had been coaxing the soil to even accept new life. It was a tough time getting to the harvest, but at least there would be food and the mortals wouldn’t starve. She only had three months left here now.

Following her morning routine of breakfast in awkward silence with the family, visiting each of the fields to check on new growth and sing to the first stalks which were beginning to appear, and leaving instructions with the farmers and with Khrys and Phil, she would retreat to her garden for a few hours. She treasured the time she spent there and often wished she was with Hades. He called when he could, though it was hard to communicate through water and between rain and Hecate being busy and the distance, it only worked about once every other week or less. And not for more than a few minutes, at that.

But when she did get to see him, she could feel the tightness around her heart loosen just a bit and her mind would stop racing for those moments. He always gave her an update, told her everyone missed her, and let her see Kerberos. It was hard to be so far and try to continue as if things were normal. To make everything harder, she was still not sure where things stood with Hades. Had the kiss before she left been a simple mistake? He hadn’t mentioned it since she returned to the surface. And he was always careful to say everyone missed her, never saying specifically how he felt or what his days were like. She wondered if he felt as empty and uneasy as she did. Was he laying awake at night thinking of what they would be doing if she were there? How many books in the library had he read without her? Did he find the scrolls she had left behind for him? Would she ever feel like she truly belonged to either world, or would she spend forever stuck in the in-between? She just wanted a home.

“Kore?” a soft voice with a lyrical lilt drew her back from her panic. “Sorry, I mean Persephone, that’s your name now, right?” Looking up to the trees which were beginning to blossom, Persephone smiled at her friend Artemis. “You back from dreamland now? I’ve missed you! I would have come earlier, but I just returned from the annual spring hunt and before that I was cleaning up Apollo’s mess.”

Standing up from her kneeling position by her pond, she embraced Artemis tightly. “I’ve missed you too, sister! It has been so long since we last talked. So much has happened!” Embracing her again, Persephone allowed herself to feel the weight of everything for a moment before plastering a smile back on her face and pulling back from her friend’s shoulder.

Artemis’ smile faltered when she saw the look in her friend’s eyes. “Persephone? What’s wrong?” The young woman shook her head, assuring her friend everything was fine, all fine. “I won’t push, but I’m here for you. We can talk about whatever. I promise it won’t get back to Olympus, or worse, to Aunt Demeter.” Artemis squeezed Persephone’s hands before continuing, “At least tell me what it was like down there! I’ve never been, but Hermes goes on and on about it sometimes. He says it’s dripping in luxury.”

They settled on the grass and chatted easily about the midnight skies and Nyx and Erebus’ house. About Kerberos and the gardens she had in Elysium. Persephone carefully avoided talking about Hades or their times in the library. It quickly became part of her routine to have Artemis drop by and they would talk easily about whatever was on their minds that day. She always had stories to tell of her warriors or her idiot brother or some other adventure.

* * * * *

Soon, Persephone realized she had been on the surface for already four months, two thirds done. Hades had been busy this week when Hecate called, but Hecate assured her that everyone was ok and things were going smoothly, especially since there were fewer souls now that Persephone had coaxed the lands to grow again. There was probably an hour before Artemis would arrive and Persephone began humming, watching the flowers on the trees above her bloom ever brighter. Her mind wandered back to those last moment with Hades, when he hadn’t been God of the Underworld, but simply Hades, her friend. There had been such depth to his dark eyes and she remembered how long his hair had grown recently, so different from his usual clipped and sharp style. She had almost brushed it back from his forehead when he had kissed her and all thought had left her mind. She touched her fingers softly to her lips. A rustling sounded somewhere nearby and Persephone turned to see Artemis watching her from the cover of one of the apple blossom trees.

Artemis grinned as Persephone found her and jumped down from her perch, coming to sit by her friend. “I had been there about 10 minutes. You were quite flushed. Spill it.” Persephone blushed and tried to deny whatever her thoughts had been. “Ah-ah-ah. You can’t fool me. I saw you. You were very flushed even to the tips of your ears and then you touched your lips. You’re keeping something from me. Perhaps…” she tapped a finger to her bottom lip in mock thought, “…you were kissed! Tell me. Who was it? What happened? Was it good? It must have been good to cause that look from you. Don’t glare at me! Just because I don’t like men doesn’t mean they’re all as evil as Aunt Demeter says. Unless it was a woman. Hecate? No, she’s with Hermes.” Artemis gasped loudly, sent Persephone a sharp glare. “Hades.”

Sighing heavily and dropping her face into her hands for a moment, Persephone nodded. “Fine. Yes, Missi, it was Hades. He kissed me right before I left.”

“And?”

“And what? There’s not much else. He kissed me and said he would miss me and then I left. It was all very sweet and innocent.”

Artemis shook her head. “There’s no such thing as an innocent kiss from a God, particularly from the God of the freakin’ Underworld! What was the kiss like? Was it passionate? Lots of tongue? Don’t give me that look. You know I’m sworn to your secrecy.”

Persephone smiled slightly thinking back on those moments. “It was unbelievably soft. Very quick. He pressed his lips against mine and then I had to leave.” Her cheeks felt hot again and she wondered who was redder, her or the cherries in the tree behind her. “It was sweet.”

“Oh you’ve got it bad now.” Artemis smiled at her and chuckled. “Do you think you might feel something for him? Surely you must if you chose to eat the pomegranate seeds.”

“I don’t know anymore. Every time he calls, which really by this point is hardly once a week, it seems awkward and stilted, like neither of us has anything to say. And he’s so impersonal. I wonder if he even remembers it at all.” Secretly, Persephone really hoped her words were false. It meant something to her. “And I ate the pomegranate because there’s just something within me that tells me I belong down there.”

Artemis thought for a moment before she answered. “Hades has never taken a wife. In fact, I don’t think he’s ever even had a mistress. He’s so different from his brothers, obviously. Seems to me, he doesn’t run around kissing people. And you clearly think it means something. What are you going to do about it?”

To be true, Persephone hadn’t even thought about that. Which is to mean, she tried ridiculously hard not think about it. What was she going to do when she got back? Would it be best to pretend nothing happened? Maybe Artemis could help after all. “What do you think I should do, Missi? I could pretend nothing happened?”

“Not that, that’s for sure. Zeus above, not that.” She rolled her eyes. “Clearly it happened and it meant something. I see you have two options: you either talk to him about it as soon as you get back, which is still two months away, which really isn’t too long when you think about it.”

Persephone waited before prompting, “Or…?”

Artemis smirked. This meant trouble. “Or you just kiss him! When you get back go right up to him and just kiss him. Then neither of you can deny it.” Seeing the look on Persephone’s face she continued before Persephone could say no. “He’s probably just as worried and from everything I hear, the second kiss is hardest because everyone is nervous and nobody knows what’s right or if something’s wrong. Just kiss him and it’s already over with!” Artemis laughed at the expression on her friend's face and Persephone heard her mutter something like, "Women are so much easier." Persephone rolled her eyes. Artemis couldn't possibly understand what Hades was like. But still. This was an interesting idea.

Persephone hummed in thought. It wasn’t…not an option. She’d think on it. Before she could answer, a shadow fell over both the women as the sun began to sink behind the trees and they both stood. After quick goodbyes, Persephone headed back home with much to think on. Maybe she could be brave, just this once.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Let me know? How do you think Hades is doing on his own right now?  
> Thanks always for the kudos and encouragement!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How has Hades been with Persephone gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what Hades has been up to! Being the god of the Underworld isn't always easy.

* * * * *

“Hecate!” Hades summoned loudly. Why was nobody where he needed them? Soon enough, though, the slender woman came into view and bowed slightly before approaching. “I assume everything is prepared for Persephone’s return tomorrow?”

Hecate fought the urge to roll her eyes. “Yes, Hades. Everything is ready. Her room is cleaned and prepared. There are flowers from her garden on the nightstand for her, like you asked. We stocked up on her favorite foods. Kerberos had his bath yesterday, though who knows what trouble he and Thanatos have gotten into today. And the library is cleaned and books and scrolls in their places. Is there anything else you might desire me for? Hermes has prepared a lunch for me before he goes to get Persephone.” It had been the week from….well. Still, she hadn’t seen Hades this on edge since the last war.

“Good,” he nodded. “I guess that’s all then. Thank you.” He dismissed her with a wave of his hand and Hecate began to turn away before stopping and peering at him again.

“If it’s not too forward,”

“It is.” Her eyes narrowed at him, so he quickly followed up with, “Go ahead.”

She huffed. He could be so stubborn. “What has you acting this nervous? You wouldn’t be keeping something from me about the nature of your relationship with Persephone, would you?” She raised an eyebrow, already knowing the answer. She had tried to call Persephone a few months ago and heard her deep in conversation with Artemis about a kiss. But Hecate knew better than to show her hand.

Hades groaned and leaned forward in his chair. “Why must everyone assume things?” Hecate raised one eyebrow and waited patiently. She always could outlast him in a silence. After a few moments of his despair, he finally admitted, “I kissed her.”

Slightly shocked to find he had made the first move, Hades, who was so reserved and cautious, she chose her next words carefully. “Are you worried she might regret it?” Hecate knew her friend well. He second guessed everything. Hades, sure enough, nodded. “That’s not going to happen, Hades. Do you know why Persephone chose to eat the pomegranate seeds?” 

He shook his head at her and sighed again. He had it bad. “I thought as much,” Hecate answered. “Persephone, sure, doesn’t have a great home life. Demeter is strict and obviously a problem. And yeah, Persephone has her own gardens down here, but she has those up there too. And she has friends there. And whatever food she could desire. She didn’t stay for any of that. Persephone might be younger, but she’s bright, Hades. And not just because she’s a Goddess of life. Persephone stayed for you, Hades.” He blinked at her and Hecate sighed loudly, no longer hiding her annoyance. “She likes you, Hades. More than a friend, though I’m not sure if she even recognizes that in herself yet. But that’s beside the point.” Hecate waved away the thought. “When she gets back tomorrow, talk to her. She’s probably as nervous as you.”

Hades watched her. Hecate was his oldest friend and knew him better than anyone. “I guess that makes sense. But—”

She shook her head, cutting him off with “No ‘but’s. You’re going to talk to her. Now, I’m going to find Hermes. Don’t interrupt us. You won’t like what you’d find if you do.” She walked away and Hades could swear he heard her grumbling something about ‘thick-headed, the lot of them’ and ‘men can be such idiots.’

He sat back in his throne for a moment before he got up to go to her gardens. Hecate had given him a lot to think about. Maybe, just maybe, there was possibility there. Persephone really did seem to be at ease with him, unlike most people. She smiled and they always had things to talk about. And the silence was never awkward with her. They enjoyed being together. For millennia, he had felt very alone. His brothers had married quickly and had many dalliances outside of their marriages too. He never felt the need for female companionship. And he never understood why his brothers couldn’t remain faithful. Even Demeter had her children and whatever it was with Poseidon.

But now, Hades realized how lonely he truly was without Persephone here. Maybe he should try and see where this might go. He found a spare scroll and began to write some things down. When she arrived tomorrow, he would have a plan for them.

* * * * * 

Hades woke that morning excited to see Persephone, but he had no idea when she would actually arrive. Shifting easily into his usual unflappable demeanor, Hades left his room to attend a few meetings: first with the guards of Tartarus regarding Kronos’ manipulation of time yet again, slowing everything to a grinding halt in the underworld earlier this week; and then with the Erinyes to discuss the ramifications of the torture of many children in Thebes, how to punish, how to protect them, the usual. He had meant to go to see Persephone’s gardens again but likely wouldn’t have time.

Hades summoned Hecate to his office where he was reviewing the terms of Kronos’ sentence. There was only so much he could tolerate from dear old dad and he was already in a foul mood. This was not how he wanted this day to go.

“Hades? Did you need something?” Hecate peered cautiously into the room, knowing his bad days were few and far between, but very bad for everyone. Last time he’d had a bad day was during the Trojan War. Hades had closed the gates for a full day, leading to a pile up of souls moaning loud enough to be heard in Olympus. Hecate had come prepared this time, knowing he would be on edge. “I brought tea and a small breakfast for you.” She hurried to his desk.

He took the tea and set the scones to the side. “Thank you. I hope Hermes has already departed?”

Hecate nodded, but realized he hadn’t so much as glanced her way. “Yes, my lord. He sent word at 7am that Persephone was eager to be here. She spent much of the day yesterday packing up things she had to leave behind last time. Apparently Artemis was there as well to see her off safely.” Hades glanced up when she paused. Steeling her for his reaction, she continued. “It seems….Demeter destroyed the closest entrance, so they are taking a roundabout way to get here. But she should be here by dinner,” she paused and then added out of respect, “my lord.”

“Very well. You may go.” He waved her away and Hecate gracefully left his office. Checking the time, Hades groaned and gathered his notes to talk to the guards.

* * * * *

An hour later and the guards were still bickering in front of him about whose fault it was that Kronos had received some ambrosia that gave him enough strength to slow time for all of Tartarus. “ENOUGH!” Hades roared. The guards straightened their posture and saluted him again. Hades paced in front of them. “I don’t much care whose fault it was. I don’t even care what your names are or how many of you watch him.” The guard on the right tried to speak, but was quieted with a sneer. “I only care that you are competent enough to complete your jobs. If you are not able to be responsible with food around here, I’ll take away meal breaks and you can eat before or after your shifts instead.” The guards remained silent, staring straight ahead, not meeting his eyes. “I trust this won’t be a necessary rule.” Their quick ‘no sir’ was answer enough and Hades stormed away before his anger won out. Replacing guards was such a hassle and certainly not something he wanted to bother with this week.

As Hades stalked down the hallway to the Erinyes domain, the torches flared as he passed them and he could already feel his breathing becoming labored from annoyance. Thanatos was nowhere to be found and Nyx apparently had to meet Persephone somewhere. It seemed everyone wanted to see her and he had too much to do today. He growled and stopped outside the door, taking a moment to calm his breathing and think of Persephone. They would have the next six months together and he would see her at dinner. With her smile and her honey-kissed skin soft beneath his touch still in mind, he opened the door and tried his best to stay calm. The Erinyes were notorious for bickering amongst themselves. 

“This meeting better be quick,” he grimaced. 

* * * * *

“Thanatos, breathe and slow down and tell it to me again, please.” Hades had his teeth gritted. The boy didn’t deserve his anger. He was barely a teenager and a nervous one at that. Hades knew he hadn’t asked to be god of the dead and knew the kind of burden the boy felt.

“Ok.” The boy gasped a few breaths and started again. “I was with Kerberos and we were visiting Elysium like you told me to. I’ve been taking my patrols very seriously like you said. And I was in the gardens that Miss Persephone made grow.” He was looking at his feet now. “And I’m really sorry, but I wasn’t keeping an eye on Kerberos and he ate some of the pomegranates on the ground that had fallen off. And now he’s a little bit sick. But I’ll take care of him! Hypnos said he would help me too. Can I be excused from patrols for just today?” Thanatos twisted his body back and forth nervously.

Hades breathed out, trying to let some stress go. “That’s fine, Thanatos,” he said slowly and calmly. “Get Hypnos to help. Was anything else disturbed in Miss Persephone’s garden?” The boy shook his head. “That’s fine, then. Go on and take care of Kerberos.” The boy bounded off, all limbs and odd angles. 

Hades sighed heavily and sank into a chair. This day felt forever long and it wasn’t even noon yet. Why did he have to be noble and let Persephone go again? Oh yeah. Because there were too many souls clogging up his realm at once. Still. He missed her company.

As he stood and walked toward his office, he thought about how they would have lunch together, often in one of her gardens. It wasn’t every day, but it was enough that it felt routine. The worst part of his days alone were always the evenings in the library. He’d read through the scrolls she had left for him in the first month. Then the second month he had picked out a few to leave for her to read. Now it was the 6th month and at this point he kept finding himself nodding off after staring into space. 

Hecate appeared in front of him, waving a hand to get his attention. “Hades! I just left the boys with Kerberos on my way back from the picnic lunch with Nyx and Persephone. She looks good, Hades. The time above warmed her skin back up. It’s dark again, but nothing like Nyx or Erebus.” Hades almost offered ‘honey-kissed’ but thought better of it and simply nodded. “Anyway, I’m glad I found you. Did you remember we have that meeting soon with Aphrodite soon? Seems she’s gotten herself into some trouble.” Hecate paused for a moment and looked at him curiously. “I’m sure you’ll see her soon, Hades. She seems glad to be here, I think. I talked with her some in the first few months she was away.

Hades groaned. He’d forgotten. Hecate had known this and smirked at him. “She’s waiting in the front hall for you.” Hecate walked away and left Hades standing in the hallway, acutely aware of an empty feeling. He brushed it aside as hunger, ignoring the fact that as a god he didn’t need to eat. It was not because he felt left out or missed her. No. Definitely not.

* * * * *

“Aphrodite, you know your tricks won’t work on me. Please stop. And I can’t help you with Ares. You know he only ever causes trouble for me. Get rid of him yourself. I know you thrive in making others angry and jealous.” Hades carefully plucked her fingers from his arm and stepped back.

“Hades,” she purred his voice, “You always ruin my fun. I was just playing with your little minx.” She pouted and nodded her eyes to the corner where Persephone had just left.

Hades glared at her and she remembered his anger was different from Ares. Where Ares was all hot tempered and quickly angry, Hades was cold. The life pulled back from his eyes. “What have you done, Aphrodite?”

She dropped the façade and met his gaze honestly for once. “I just made things appear differently than they are. Surely there’s no crime in that. You should probably find whoever just ran from the corner after seeing my little game.” She shrugged, “They seemed upset.”

Hades nearly growled and it was the most emotion Aphrodite could ever remember him showing. He was always regarded as the cold, ice-hearted lord of the underworld, surrounded by death and nothingness. It fit him, honestly. Though, she could stand to admit he was something to look at. He was a god in his own right, anyway. They didn’t come in any package other than perfect male specimen.

With only one more glare in her direction, Hades began walking toward the corner where she had seen someone, but quickly, Hermes appeared there and began ushering Hades to the throne room to discuss something with Zeus. Not eager to see Zeus, especially not here, Aphrodite excused herself from the palace and returned to Olympus with Hephaestus. 

* * * * *

Hades breathed deeply and exhaled extremely slowly as Hermes was blathering something about Zeus. He followed the annoyance to the throne room to deal with his brother, shelving all thoughts of Persephone to revisit later. He had missed his one opportunity to see her today, it seems. And beyond that, he’d allowed himself to be manipulated by Aphrodite, of all creatures, into upsetting her. This wasn’t how this day was supposed to go.

Spying Hecate not far from the throne room, he quickly called her over. “Please go and visit our guest,” he emphasized guest with a tilt of his head, “in her chambers. It seems our earlier visitor has used me to upset her.” Hecate nodded knowingly and hurried off.

Hades made quick work of his brother, who had yet again angered Hera with another tryst. Zeus spewed some nonsense about true love yet again while Hades rolled his eyes. Somehow, he agreed to house some woman if she agreed. She wouldn’t. They never did. And then he quickly escaped before Zeus could ask him for anything else.

Hurrying out of the throne room, Hades was soon cornered by Nyx, who wanted to hear about how Thanatos was fairing. He was such a timid child and Nyx worried.

“He’s doing fine, Nyx. He’s generally responsible and takes care of the tasks I give to him.” She opened her mouth to ask more questions, but Hades raised a hand to continue, “I know you worry about him, as he has such a heavy burden of responsibility, but he’s doing just fine. Hypnos too, but you knew that much.”

“Thank you, Hades. I’m sorry our family has ended up so entwined.” Hades nodded. Nyx seemed unsure of what to say next, but she opened her mouth and after a moment, said, “I enjoyed my lunch with Persephone.” Hades eyes widened ever so slightly as Nyx continued. “She seemed eager to return here to the palace. I hope you know what you’re doing with the poor girl. She’s had a hard life. I would hope this realm is her sanctuary from the chaos of Demeter’s realm.”

Before Hades could close his gaping mouth, Nyx had turned away and vanished into the darkness that seemed to surround her presence. He wondered quite how much Nyx knew about his…his…well whatever this was with Persephone.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Opinions? Ideas? Let me know!  
> Thanks for your support!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever! Enjoy!

* * * * *

Soon, Hades found himself in the kitchens approving the dishes for tonight’s banquet, which he was now wishing he hadn’t ordered for Persephone’s return. ‘Too late now’ he thought as he felt Kerberos lean against his left leg. Hades reached a hand down and absentmindedly scratched the pup’s right head. The other two waited patiently for his attention. His thoughts were lost, wrapped up in how he could possibly explain Aphrodite’s manipulation of him, why he hadn’t come to find her, why he had yet to see her, and why he hadn’t called her hardly at all while she was up above. And how much he had missed her. He would never admit it to anyone, but his days simply felt rather dull without her to breathe life into him.

And their kiss, their relationship, if it could even be called that. They didn’t discuss anything about that yet. Some days he thought it was all a dream and other a big mistake. And still, most evenings in the library, he thought he would do it all again just to see her smile.

Everyone was at dinner. And by everyone that included the nymphs he never saw near her gardens and even Charon. Hades sat at the head of the table with Persephone opposite him, all the way at the other end. Any chance of conversation was gone. Hecate chatted softly with Persephone at her end while Hermes droned on and on and on and…well you get it. For the life of him, Hades couldn’t figure out why Hermes was bothering him instead of Hecate. Though perhaps, that’s how they managed to make everything work—with space. But space didn’t seem to help for him and Persephone.

After dinner, Thanatos and Hypnos quickly asked if Persephone would play with them and Kerberos. They bounded off for Elysium Fields before Hades could even approach her. Hades slumped back into his chair as Hecate perched primly on the chair next to him.

Hecate watched Hades for a moment before speaking. His usual stoic face was creased ever so slightly, which was big for Hades. He usual came across as completely unperturbed. “If it’s Aphrodite’s actions that have you troubled, you needn’t worry. I explained to Persephone that she’s always trying to get a rise out of the gods. It’s her _modus operandi_.” As this did little to improve his mood, she continued. “Persephone seemed pleased to hear that you have absolutely no interest in her nor a history.” Hades shrugged, a rather juvenile response for him. “And more so that you still retired to the library in the evenings.”

Hades perked up a bit at this last statement, glancing sideways toward Hecate. Glancing at the sundial in the gardens beyond the window behind him, she said, “That gives you just about 20 minutes to get to the library. Though, I would leave now. You’re bound to be stopped on the way with how this day has gone.”

Hades stood slowly and nodded to Hecate. In a moment of brash emotion, he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Hecate’s head. She smiled softly, knowing their friendship was his longest if not his only. He rushed out of the room and toward the library. She found Hermes chatting in the kitchen and dragged him away for the evening.

* * * * *

Persephone stood in the doorway to the library and watched Hades work. She had missed this the most. These evenings where they didn’t have to be god and goddess, but instead could just be together. Her mind drifted back to the last time she had seen Hades. 

He hadn’t said anything for a few breaths and Persephone had felt very silly and small for saying she would miss him, even though it was true. She could distinctly remember his fingertips pressing softly on her chin, silently asking her to raise her head. She knew if she met his gaze she might not leave, but she looked anyway. Before she could take back her words, his eyes had looked briefly at her lips and she hadn’t even noticed his head dropping lower until their lips met. It was chaste. So innocent, and nothing like the lovers Persephone had witnessed when she snuck into her mother’s fields beyond the boundary. But it was hers.

She dropped her hand from her lips and stepping quietly into the library. Hades hadn’t noticed her as she had walked toward him, but he looked up and she saw his hand lower the papers he had been holding. A few slid off onto the floor and she came closer. He shook his head, as if she snapped out of his thoughts, and stood to greet her, while she moved smoothly around his desk with much more poise than she had thought she possessed. 

She hopped up on the desk to Hades right as he returned to his chair to look at her. She noticed he looked tired, and frustrated, but she also noticed his eyes taking her in. She swung her legs back and forth, nervous. Persephone inhaled quickly, realizing she hadn’t breathed for a moment. It smelled like home. Dark, warm smells and the comfort of bergamot from the tea he often had in the evenings. Above the ground, everything always smelled green and bright and overwhelming. Here, home, she could melt into it. It was dark blue, it was maroon, it was greys and blacks and gentleness.

Hades’ hand on her bare knee brought her back from her thoughts and she smiled at him. She was still nervous about messing this all up. He wouldn’t meet her eyes yet and she had missed their friendship. Wanting his attention, she said, “Hades.”

* * * * *

When she said his name, Hades snapped his head up to look into her eyes. There was a heaviness there that he hadn’t seen before. His mind was racing and blank at the same time. Several moments passed before he realized he was staring. Hades let his hand drop back to the desk beside her.

“Persephone.” His voice held steady. She smelled of life and sun-warmed hair and sweet fruits. His hand darted to hers where she held a pomegranate. Hades had never felt hungrier. He leaned over and plucked the ripe fruit from her hand, tossing several seeds into his mouth.

She held his gaze a second longer than comfortable. Hades noticed. He always noticed. But this time, he missed the distance closing between them. Her soft lips met his and he found himself stunned into silence.

Persephone giggled and his trance was broken. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I suppose I should say hello. Artemis told me I should get the awkwardness out of the way?” Her voice lilted up at the end and Hades smiled at the not-quite-a-question.

The stillness shattered, Hades relaxed into his chair while Persephone stood and walked to her usual seat. It had sat untouched for so long. “I missed you,” Hades said quietly. “It had been quiet here. I’ve missed our conversations.”

“Me too. There’s been so much I want to talk with you about.” He noticed she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. “But first, what are you working on? You seem puzzled.”

Hades smiled softly. “Well, we’re looking back through our records and I’m thinking I need to relocate some souls. It seems there’s been some miscalculations put in place that have sent some people where they don’t deserve and others into danger. Want to help?” She nodded eagerly and he passed some papers over to her.

They chatted easily, the kiss seemingly forgotten, well into the night. They came up with new boundaries for the souls that didn’t rely so heavily on others’ perceptions of them while they were alive and instead looked at motivations and intentions and well as their actions. It helped that she had lived above and had seen how actions misconstrued could lead to anger or violence. Persephone also brought ideas with her. She wondered if there could be a space set aside for girls and women who had only known violence from men, a place where they could feel safe. They worked together, bouncing ideas back and forth and looking at the maps Hecate had dredged up for them. It felt right and normal again. They both settled back into their simple routine. This was their home.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this mostly felt like a filler chapter, but I swear we're going somewhere with it all!  
> Thanks for your kudos and comments! I really get energy from the support.


	18. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story will be slow to update for a while. If you want more info, read on. Otherwise, thanks for understanding.

Hey readers,

First, I fully anticipate finishing this story. I actually have a few more chapters written because I like to stay about 20k words ahead of what's posted. And, for once, I actually know where this is headed and have the last chapter already written.

However, I will be updating this story slowly and sporadically for a time.

To give you way too much information, my birthfather passed away today (7/17/2020). I was adopted at 2 days old (I'm 26 now) and just this past year was able to connect with my birthparents. I sent my first letter in August and we've been talking on the phone since February. Because of covid-19, we postponed our plans to actually meet this past spring (like march-april-ish?). He was in decent health, then suddenly had thyroid issues and that led to a host of other problems that's just too much to type out at the moment.

I've tried to write this week some, but my heart isn't in it right now. It's just broken and hurting. And the best I can explain this feeling is like grief but in reverse, like I'm grieving forward for what could have been, the relationship I was anticipating.

Thank you for your understanding and for your patience with me.

and as always, thank you for the kudos and comments. I really do find them so encouraging and they make me excited to continue this story.

In the meantime, I'd love to hear your thoughts, your predictions, your hopes, what-have-you.

also I have an extremely detailed list of character descriptions that I look at while writing. If that's something you all would be interested in have me post, let me know and I'll post it in another author's note chapter.

Stay healthy and keep reading!  
Enm1ty


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone and Hecate have a conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience with me! I've got a good portion more written. Here's the next chapter :)

* * * * *

Hecate listened against the library door. Voices had drawn her attention as she had walked toward the kitchen that morning. She smiled as she heard Hades’ deep laughter rumble while Persephone told him about travelling with Hermes, how he talked constantly and always hovered. Hecate was glad to know Hades was relaxed again. Everyone had been on tiptoes around him for the past week. She rapped her knuckles on the door sharply and opened them.

Both Persephone and Hades hadn’t realized the time and were surprised to see Hecate entering the library, carrying a breakfast tray from the kitchens. Persephone ran over to help her and set the tray carefully on a table before embracing her. “It’s good to see you too, Pers. I’m sorry we didn’t get to talk much yesterday. Perhaps you would accompany me to see the Erinyes? Hades suggested I get their take on the new sorting of the children.”

Hecate watched the silent communication pass between Hades and Persephone as the girl glanced back at him and he gave a small nod and, was that a smile? Hecate grinned to herself. Hades would be in a much better mood now. It was clear the two were meant for each other. They just didn’t know it yet. Hecate cleared her throat and said, “I will go get the papers from my room and meet you back here in a few minutes.”

With that, she turned and left, closing the doors behind her. She waited for just a moment to hear them start talking again and headed off to her room.

* * * * *

When Hecate returned, she paused and listened at the door. It was silent. Maybe they weren’t here? She pushed the door opened and looked around, her eyes quickly finding them together by Hades’ desk. Persephone was still perched on the edge, her legs hanging, but Hades had stood and had his head bent down to kiss her.

She cleared her throat and they instantly jumped apart, Persephone hopping off the desk and smoothing her clothes as she walked over. “Umm, should we go?” The girl asks, looking at her feet. Hecate smiles, even though she can’t see, and lead the way out of the library. 

As they walk, Hecate stays quiet, letting Persephone think and waiting for her inevitable questions. There’s several long, silent minutes where the only sounds are our steps. Finally, the girl speaks up. It wasn’t what Hecate was expecting.

“Hecate,” she begins slowly, “how did you and Hermes get together?” Clearly, Persephone was thinking long term, though, Hecate thought, that should come as no surprise. She did eat the pomegranate of her own volition.

Taking a moment to think before answering, Hecate slowed her pace a bit. Glancing at the girl, she answered, “Hades often has to communicate with Olympus. I, being one of his oldest friends, am often asked to send messages. Messages, as you probably know, fall under Hermes’ responsibilities. Why that man was made responsible with something so important, I’ll never know.” She smiled warmly and Persephone returned it. “So we worked closely together for many years, and eventually we both found each other sending messages just to see each other. I finally asked if he would like to stay for dinner and, well, I guess the rest is history. That’s what the mortals say, yes?”

Persephone responded, “I wouldn’t know. I was never permitted to visit anywhere. I mostly stayed home, tended my gardens when I was allowed, and helped with the year’s planting.”

The pair kept walking and Hecate regarded the girl for a moment with something akin to curiosity and reverence. Hecate’s mind swirled, thinking of the off-handed comments. ‘When she was allowed’ seemed to carry some weight behind it, as if there were often times when Persephone was forbidden from her gardens, perhaps more often than not it seemed.

Lost in her thoughts, Hecate hadn’t heard the girl speak until the last few words and stopped walking. “Sorry, what did you say?” Hecate asked.

The girl stopped and glanced at a bench nearby, hidden in a stone alcove. “Err…could we sit?” she said, gesturing towards the secluded area. Hecate obliged and bid the girl ask again.

“So…well…okay.” Persephone seemed unsure of how to continue this conversation. “You said you were one of Hades’ oldest friends, right?” Hecate nodded. “And well, I was just wondering, well. You see, I’ve never met many men before. I mean I’ve barely left my mother’s fields ever and a lot of the time it was very lonely there. But that’s not what I’m wanting to discuss.”

Hecate put a hand on the girl’s, interrupting her babbling. “Pers, it’s okay to want something more in life. If that something is Hades, you have my blessing, for what it’s worth. You make him smile and he relaxes around you in ways I’ve never been able to accomplish. It’s hard being surrounded by the souls of the dead all the time, and you’ve breathed life into this place.” Persephone held her gazed, her eyes glistening, and Hecate wondered if the girl had ever been spoken to kindly in her immortal existence. Looking around, she saw the vines climbing the walls beginning to bloom with delicate pink flowers. “Just look, see the flowers around us here? That’s your ability. You bring life, you encourage it to blossom.” 

Persephone nodded and tried to smile, then dropped her head. “It’s nothing special though. I don’t command the oceans or the harvest or the heavens or the souls of the dead. I’m nothing special. Why would Hades even look at me?”

Rubbing soft circles on the back of the hand she was holding, Hecate answered, “You are much more than that. I was there in Olympus when you commanded the vines and every living thing in the great hall. You hold the balance. It’s why you must spend time above ground. If you spend too much time here, the balance will be lost. People won’t be born and they won’t die. That’s your power.”

Thinking back on the day in Olympus, Persephone recognized the fear the others had shown on their faces when the vines tightened, then turned to black, then to ash and drifted away. That had been her power.

Hecate continued, “As for Hades, he’s always been alone. There must be something about you that brings him back to life, brings meaning into each day instead of monotony. That’s just my observation, or perhaps my guess, but if you desire Hades and to be in his presence, I don’t foresee him pushing you away.” 

Persephone flung her arms around the older woman, feeling Hecate stiffen under her grasp before accepting it. Pulling back, she looked into Hecate’s ancient eyes. “Thank you, for not only seeing me as pure innocence.”

Nodding, Hecate stood. They continued on to the Erinyes, their conversation turning to simpler subjects, such as the orchards and the gardens that needed tending, especially the ones where Kerberos had devoured half the fruits.

That night, Hecate again watched their glances at dinner, as Hades and Persephone carefully avoided each other’s gaze. She left, taking Hermes to her bed, and wished them every happiness she could. They would have a tough road ahead of them.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue updating once a week at the least for you all. More if I'm suddenly struck with inspiration and find myself writing a good portion more.
> 
> Plus the next plot point gets really interesting (at least I think so).
> 
> As always, thanks for the kudos and comments. They're super encouraging.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next update! This is the beginning of the next story arc.

* * * * *

That night, Persephone met Hades in the library per usual. She wore some of the more modern clothes that Hecate had delivered to her room. Shorts and a soft shirt called a “Tee”. She opened the doors and found Hades waiting on the couch instead of at his desk. He was wearing pants and a shirt that seemed to open at the front, held together with small clasps. Buttons, her mind supplied after a moment. Quelling whatever the feeling was in her stomach, Persephone smiled and sat near him on the couch.

“The Erinyes were pleased with your visit. They’ve accepted the new changes and have even offered to help redetermine where each of the children should go. I suppose I have you to thank for their eagerness?”

Persephone blushed and tried to brush it off. “I simply told them they would be able to accomplish far more than we could. They like flattery.” Hades smiled approvingly, thanking her. Persephone turned her body to face him, pulling her legs up onto the couch with her. “What is going to happen with us next? I mean, I enjoyed kissing you last night. And I’ve enjoyed our conversations and how easy it is to just be myself here with you. But what’s next?”

Hades seemed to ponder this a moment before smiling, his grey eyes glinting in the torch light around them. “I supposed it would only be right to ask you to join me for a private dinner? Should we have dinner here or in my chambers? I can’t ensure full privacy here in the library, but it’s close.”

Nodding quickly, Persephone accepted his invitation. Everything about this was new to her and she couldn’t help but hear her mother’s words in the back of her mind. ‘All men are dangerous’ Demeter would tell her. Hades didn’t seem dangerous though, despite being the god of the underworld. He was gentle. And besides, he was a god, not just a man. What could go wrong?

* * * * *

As they read together, Hades, reports from his realm about the new methods of determining a soul’s destination, and Persephone, a book telling the story of Achilles and Patroclus, they continued to glance at each other covertly, or so each thought. 

Finally, Hades set his scrolls aside and tugged the book from Persephone’s hands, silently begging her to look at him. “Persephone, we should talk.” The strength in his voice surprised even himself. But he wasn’t wrong. They did need to talk. “I want to be clear about my intentions.” Persephone set her book aside and tucked her feet under her, turning to face him. She looked unsure. “I mean, we probably should have talked sooner, but I’ve been nervous.”

“Me too.” The statement surprised him briefly, but he listened. “I haven’t wanted things to change so much. I’m happy here and don’t want to lose this home or our friendship.” Hades dropped his gaze to his hands. Persephone took one in hers and continued speaking, “But I’m also excited to see where this might go, Hades. The mortals have sung of love forever and I’ve always wanted to figure out what that is and why they want it so badly.”

He wrapped his fingers around hers and she smiled at him. “We should talk more like that. I feel like I hardly know anything about your home and your childhood, nor what you want from this immortal life that we’re at least sharing half of. What do you want from life?”

Persephone seemed stunned for a moment. “Well,” she paused, pulling her hand out of Hades’ to tap her fingers against her lips, lips which Hades very much wanted to kiss again. 

Hades let his mind wander for a moment, thinking he could be happy forever if she would simply let him be a part of her life. He knew his brothers and sisters on Olympus very much did not believe in monogamy, nor happy marriages, but Hades had always wanted life to be simple. It’s why he had chosen to take the underworld rather than the heavens or the earth. Death was simple, well, simpler. He had to figure out where the souls should go and keep an eye on Tartarus, but he prided himself on the organization of it all. Wars, politics, worship, kings, lands, none of that mattered. Everyone died in the end. Death was inevitable for all except the gods.

“I grew up on my mother’s lands, her farms and gardens and orchards were always blooming. But I guess that’s actually because of me. Looking back now, I think she was always afraid. Afraid that men would come and take her lands, her fruits, her children. But there were just so many rules to follow. Don’t go out after sunset, nothing good happens after dark. Don’t go out too early in the morning, who knows what the night has left behind. Don’t stray too far from the house. No mortals can see you. Always be on time for dinner. Take care of your chores, fun can always wait. Don’t talk to the mortals or to the gods. Only the nymphs and family are safe.” She was almost out of breath, rattling off all the rules she grew up with. “It made me curious, though. Not afraid like her. I wanted more.”

She breathed deeply and nodded, reassuring herself. Hades waited patiently, focusing completely on her. “And then when we broke one of her thousands of rules for us,” she continued quickly, bracing herself for her words, “then we would be punished.”

Hades interrupted here for a moment. “You don’t have to tell me everything. We can take our time.” Persephone nodded. “Tell me what you want. I’ll give you what I can.” He hoped this conversation wouldn’t turn too dark. Kronos knows he doesn’t want to share about his own childhood, nor much of what came after.

She stood and began pacing. “Well, mostly I just want to be myself. And—” she paused; Hades waited patiently. “And I want to help. Here, I mean. I want to be useful, not just the gardener or the girl who hangs out in the library. I liked helping Hecate today.”

“We can figure that out. Anything you ask for.” Hades responded quickly, eager to please her.

She saw Hades swallow and was about to retract her words when she felt his lips against hers before her eyes had even processed that he’d moved. His lips were warm. She still half-expected him to be cold with how pale he was, so different from the earthy tones she grew up seeing. He was like a ghost. His hand feathered across her jaw and skimmed down her neck and arm to rest in the small of her back, pulling her closer.

Her mind was swimming. There were a thousand thoughts still pushing forward, but at the same time, each breath seemed to silence them. She felt Hades’ shoulders move under her hands before she realized he was moving them back on the couch.

Panicking, Persephone put her hands on his chest to push him away and he immediately stopped, moving back a foot or two, sitting on the other end from her. He looked worried. “Are you ok? Did I move too fast? I’m sorry.” He stayed where he was, not moving any closer, concern painted clearly across his face.

“I just—” she wasn’t even sure really. “It’s not—" Persephone shook her head, trying to dislodge some of her thoughts. She hadn’t realized she was rocking back and forth, her knees drawn up to her chin. Her breaths coming too quickly.

Hades took one of her hands in his and asked, “Is this okay? Can I move closer?” She nodded. He moved forward barely an inch and took her other hand. “Breathe, Persephone. Just breathe. Feel my hands in yours. Feel the couch under you. You’re safe here. I’m sorry I pushed.” She wanted to say it wasn’t his fault, but her words wouldn’t work.

They sat there in the quiet of the library for what felt like ages. She felt her breathing slowly return to normal, her mind clearing. His hands stayed strong against hers, grounding her in the here and now. After several minutes of feeling almost normal, Hades spoke softly. “Let’s get you to your room. Do you want me to call Hecate to help you?” She nodded. “I’ll go call her. I’m going to my desk right there. Can I let go of your hands?” Another nod and she felt him slip from her grasp. Her head was swimming.

Moments later, Hecate quietly entered the library. She and Hades whispered to each other briefly. Persephone heard Nyx’ name being mentioned and then more whispers. Hecate approached her slowly. “Persephone?” she heard her name fall from Hecate’s lips. “Do you want to stay in your room tonight?” No, she shook her head. “Would you stay in your room if you aren’t alone? Would you like me to call Nyx to stay with you?” Yes, she nodded. “Ok. Hades is going to call her while you and I walk to your room.”

Hecate helped her to stand and Persephone moved her feet. Somehow she made it to her room. Nyx was already there waiting. The women helped her change and bathe and get into bed. She lay her head on Nyx’ shoulder, feeling protected and safe, but still fearful, as if she were being hunted. Hecate sat in the chair nearby, reading a book aloud to them. Persephone drifted easily into sleep.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to update in the next few days. Might also have to edit a bit of this story as I forgot something when I looked back over my notes.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! A quick note: This story ending up taking a darker turn than I originally intended it to go. (Such is Greek mythology right?)  
> The next few chapters will contain discussion of and recovery from a rape (which happened in the past). If this is a topic that puts you in a bad headspace, I strongly advise not continuing to read this story.   
> I will not be explaining the rape in detail nor are we going to see it happen at all. The focus will be on the healing.  
> As much as I appreciate all your support and your reading, I value your mental health more and hope you are taking care of yourself!  
> I'll put a strong notice at the beginning of the chapter that contains the most details. This chapter is fine. Just starts this story arc.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Oh! also please excuse my greek if things are translated poorly....I took spanish in school.

* * * * *

Nyx watched the girl sleep. Once they were sure she wouldn’t wake, she and Hecate spoke quietly. “Do we know what happened?”

Hecate shook her head. “Not all of it. She was telling Hades of her childhood, all the rules they had. And then Hades says they were just kissing and she started to freeze up and made to push him away, so he immediately backed off and she went into this state.” Nyx nodded the whole time, her heart aching for the young girl.

“I’m not surprised she panicked. She’s had a hard life. I’ve been half-expecting this call since I met the dear girl on her journey down here. Erebus sensed she was blocking something. Mnemosyne did a number on her, it seems. There’s memories missing, or perhaps hidden away.” Hecate inhaled sharply and Nyx continued, speaking from a place of deep wisdom to which all Protogenoi are connected. “I suspect there’s something Demeter has hidden from her that’s coming back because of Hades’ actions. He will need to be patient and recognize this is not his fault, but he seems to be a bit of a trigger.”

The girl between them shifted slightly in her sleep, gasping out “No! Stop!” Nyx shushed her gently, running her fingers through the girl’s bright curls. The girl took a shuddering breath and succumbed again to the sleep of Hypnos, Thanatos’ twin. Nyx thought of her own daughter, Hemera, the goddess of day who lives in Olympus. She only sees her very briefly in passing each day at dawn and at dusk. She hoped someone would take care of Hemera the way she is of Persephone. Olympus is a dangerous place for mortal women and goddesses alike.

Hecate and Nyx chatted easily about dealings of the underworld, changes Hades and Persephone hoped to bring about, their thoughts on this new couple, and, of course, about Nyx’ boys, Thanatos and Hypnos. Twins who were as alike as they were different.

Persephone, the sweet girl, turned over again and muttered something. “Don’t take him!” She finally said aloud. Nyx tried to soothe her, knowing full well this wasn’t her first time to have such nightmares. Hypnos had told her before of the girl’s restless sleep.

Hecate came to the bed and held the girl’s hands, trying to help ground her to the here and now. But Persephone was lost in her dream and the girl would not be soothed. “It’s okay, Persephone,” Hecate spoke to her softly. “We aren’t going to take him away.”

Nyx turned her gaze to her old friend. “Don’t make promises you know nothing of, Hecate. Dreams are their own reality.” Hecate nodded at her.

Before she could respond, Persephone sat upright and screamed, her voice piercing through the room. “ZAGREUS!” Nyx caught the girl in her arms and guided her head back to the pillow, a theory forming in her mind. Persephone lay still now, her lips moving without any sound and her eyes squeezed shut. Nyx could feel the tension in her body as she continued to hold the girl close. She was as much a Mother as Gaia. Nyx was just often overlooked for being in the underworld.

Holding the girl tight in her arms, wishing she would relax and find peace, Nyx caught Hecate’s gaze. “Do you know who she’s talking about?” 

Hecate shook her head slowly after a moment, then said, “But I know who to ask. Do you think it’s okay for me to leave her for a while?”

“I will take care of her. You should tell Hades before you go, though.” Nyx looked back at the girl. She was still muttering and her brow was creased in…frustration? Fear? Anger? Nyx couldn’t be sure. She rubbed her thumb across Persephone’s forehead, trying to smooth the tension. Hecate had hesitated for a moment in the doorway, but then turned and left, the door closing softly behind her.

Nyx couldn’t help but note the difference between herself and Persephone. While Nyx was dark as night and even darker, with the likeness of stars dotting her skin, Persephone seemed to blend with the earth up above, and with soft freckles across her cheeks and shoulders. She could be unnoticeable in a room if she tried, while Nyx stood out, a black hole where light fled. Especially if she was accompanied by Erebus. People can’t help but stare at darkness. Persephone could move between people with them none the wiser. She could overhear conversations and hide in broad daylight beneath a tree. But Persephone could also command a room, as Nyx had witnessed in Olympus. She could make herself heard. And Nyx suspected the girl held much more power than anybody, including Persephone herself, even knew. It seemed there was a power coiled tightly within her even now, just waiting to be released.

This thought didn’t bother Nyx. Being one of the protogenoi, she could not be destroyed in any way. Nyx had tried at one point and failed. Erebus had been there to help her. Hopefully, Hades could be there for Persephone. Kronos knew she needed somewhere she felt safe. Hopefully, that somewhere could be Hades, if only he would let down his walls. 

Hades had been a longtime friend to Nyx. She was as old as creation itself. When Hades took over the underworld, he had given her and Erebus space, not wanting to rule over them, just exist alongside them. She treasured their small house. It was all their and they could do with it what they wanted. Erebus had considered many times rebuilding, adding sections for all her children rather than having separate houses on their lands. But this was the house Erebus had built for them when they first fell in love. And it held within it a thousand memories.

Lost in thought, Nyx hadn’t noticed Persephone had awakened. Looking down, the girl’s wide, bright eyes stared back up at her. The girl raised her hand slowly and reached beyond Nyx’ shoulders to lightly brush her wings. Nyx hadn’t realized they had slipped out while she sat there with the girl. Bristling at the girl’s touch, Nyx slowly wrapped her wings around the two of them, enveloping them in warmth and safety. “Hello, Ischyró. You’re safe.” ‘Powerful one’ she called the girl. Persephone just gazed at her wings, then met Nyx’ eyes. There was an emptiness to the girl’s stare. As if she was trying to remember a dream, or perhaps a memory that had been lost.

Nyx gently shifted them both into sitting positions. Still keeping her wings sheltering the girl, she asked, “Persephone, do you know who Mnemosyne is? What she can do?” The girl shook her head. “That’s ok, Ischyró. Not many people remember her.” Nyx chuckled briefly at her own little joke. 

Before she could continue, Hecate opened the door quickly, a worried look on her face. Seeing Persephone awake, Hecate plastered a gentle smile on and said, “Nyx, could we speak outside? I’ve brought Kerberos to sit with Persephone for a moment. Your boys are here too should we need them.” 

Nyx nodded and started to stand, but Persephone grasped her dress tightly, fear plain on her face. Kerberos came and curled up around the girl as Nyx withdrew her wings, tucking them away again. “It’s okay, Ischyró. You’re safe. My twins are here to sit with you and Kerberos. I will be right back, yes?” The girl nodded. 

Thanatos and Hypnos peeked around the door. Smiling at her sons, Nyx beckoned them in. They were as different and alike as could be. Where Thanatos had light hair and dark, dull eyes, which contrasted sharply with his liveliness and warm tan, Hypnos’s bright eyes, almost silver rather than blue, stood out with his dark hair and pale skin. They often chose to appear as teenage boys, even though they were easily as old as man itself. Thanatos could struggle sometimes, weighed down by his tasks and responsibilities as the god of death, and Hypnos could be lazy, letting people sleep too long or forgetting to lull them into sleep until well into the night. But they were loyal and eager to help their friends and family. And had quickly counted Persephone among those.

The boys chatted easily with each other, keeping a close eye on Persephone and each petting a head of Kerberos. Nyx slipped quietly into the hallway.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a million for the kudos and comments. Your kind words mean more than you know and I'm so glad people are enjoying this story.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan to return her memories begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter. Just set up.

* * * * *

Hecate had heard the anguish in Persephone’s cries for Zagreus and knew it was a memory fighting to be known. Mnemosyne would be no help as she was likely the one to hide it in the first place, but the Fates saw everything. But first, Hades.

Hecate found Hades still pacing in the library. He hadn’t fed the fire or bothered to pick anything up since she had helped Persephone out of the room. If she had to guess, he had been making a mess of anything within reach since then. There were papers strewn around and piles of books toppled over. His dark curls hung in his face and he looked disheveled, a state she had never seen him in. The tendon in his neck jumped irregularly. She waited a moment before calling attention to herself, seeing the man beneath the god.

“Hades,” Hecate spoke softly, staying where she was in the doorway. He swiveled around quickly to meet her eyes; the panic shown in his deep set eyes unnerved her. The grey looked more dull than usual. “Hades, she’s doing okay. Nyx is with her.” He was breathing heavy. Hecate waved her arm toward the couch and he nodded. 

Sitting next to her, the tall form of Hades folded in on itself and he ran his bony fingers through his dark curls nervously, scratching at his trimmed beard from time to time. She had never seen him in this state of unrest and she wished she could bring him better news.

“Nyx is with her. She’s safe. That’s the important part now, Hades.” He nodded, still staring at the floor. “Hades, I need to find Mnemosyne.”

Hades heavy brow furrowed. “Why?” There was no intonation or gentleness to his voice. All gruff and pain. 

Hecate hesitated for a moment before continuing. “Nyx and I believe there are memories blocked from her. She’s been calling out for someone, a name I don’t recognize. I’ll come back to you first before I return to her, my lord. Can you tell me where she is?”

He didn’t answer for a moment and Hecate was about to repeat her question. But he stood and went to the bookshelf behind his desk. “Mnemosyne. She might not be able to help you if the request was asked the correct way.” Hecate nodded as he thumbed through the tome. “She should be found near the River Lethe. Her,” he paused, searching for a word. “Her gifts are helpful to the river of forgetfulness.”

“Thank you, my lord. I will return to you shortly.” He waved a hand, still facing away from her, and she left quietly.

* * * * *

Hecate had the answer from Mnemosyne. It was not good. There were simply no other words for how not good it was. Her heart already hurt for Persephone. She hurried to the library first and urged Hades to have patience and be willing to hear from Persephone herself about this story rather than from her. Hades, begrudgingly, agreed. But he demanded he be summoned if Persephone should need anything. Hecate assured him he would be included.

Now she rushed back to the bedroom. Nyx had unfurled her wings and had them around a barely awake Persephone. Hecate often forgot how magnificent the protogenos was in all her brilliance. Her wings alone were massive and beautiful. 

Nyx was talking softly to the girl, comforting her. Hecate quietly and quickly summoned Kerberos and the twins. Hecate opened the door quickly. Nyx took one look at her face and raised her eyebrows. Persephone looked at her and Hecate tried to smile for the girl.

“Nyx, could we speak outside? I’ve brought Kerberos to sit with Persephone for a moment. Your boys are here too should we need them.” She Kerberos bounded inside and curled around the fragile girl. Hecate ushered the boys in after the beast. She waited in hallway as Nyx gave her boys instructions. Really, the twins were older than she was, but they chose to appear as boys. It made them easy to approach and fit their personalities.

Nyx finally stepped out into the hallway, closing the door softly behind her. “Have you learned about Zagreus? What should we tell her?” Hecate looked around and finally set her gaze on a bench nearby, very similar to the one she and Persephone had shared not long ago. Hecate led Nyx over to the bench and made sure they would not be overheard, using some of her magic to discourage anyone who might try to approach. 

Patient as ever, Nyx waited for Hecate to speak. If she were completely honest with herself, she often felt small in Nyx’ presence. But they sat here as equals, as friends who were worried about a girl loved by their lord and master. And friend. “I spoke with Mnemosyne. She is still at the river Lethe. She advised against returning these memories to Persephone, but I have them here—” Hecate pulled out a vial which contained dark storm clouds inside. “It’s our choice.”

“Have you seen what this holds?” Nyx asked, taking the vial gently from Hecate and holding it up before her face. Hecate nodded. “Do we think she needs to see it to heal?”

Hecate considered this for a moment. “I think she will be forever broken without it. As horrid as it is, it shapes her. It explains some of Demeter’s actions as well.” Nyx considered this without any remarks or expressions. Hecate hesitated to continue, but spoke softly, “Persephone deserves a chance to grieve for Zagreus and everything he meant to her.”

Nyx sighed heavily. “I fear she will never be the same if we show her this. I suspect it holds not only memories of Zagreus but all the sorrow and trauma surrounding his story?” Hecate looked at her, confused and unsure of how Nyx knew so much. Nyx caught her look and explained, “I’ve watched the night skies for eons. There is not much I miss, just things that were lost to time. This girl is almost as ancient as creation, my friend. Her story was nearly forgotten. I don’t know everything, but I saw enough to understand her pain, to know he took what wasn’t his and took all evidence of it away too.”

“She needs to know. She needs to know so she can heal and so she can tell Hades.” Nyx looked at Hecate questioningly. Hecate continued, “Hades is willing to wait until she can tell him, to give her enough space to grieve and process.”

“Are you sure we should we do this?”

“She deserves to know. We can’t protect her forever.”

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading and for the kudos and comments!
> 
> What are some characters you want to see more of?


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next three chapters will be shorter, but I couldn't find any other way to break them up, so I'm uploading them one day after another.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (no warnings for these 3)

* * * * *

Persephone was almost feeling like herself again. Thanatos and Hypnos were easy to smile with and she felt safe with Kerberos curled around her protectively. She hoped Hades wasn’t too worried about her. She still wasn’t sure why she had reacted like that. She knew he was safe and she had to be there with him. But her mind wasn’t working with her body.

The door closed and Persephone’s eyes darted to where Nyx and Hecate stood in front of it. She cocked her head, wondering why they were looking at her sadly. Nyx spoke first. “Thanatos, could you go help your father? He’s preparing for a full moon and you know how it exhausts him. Hypnos, go prepare a deep sleep for us.” The boys bid her goodbye and left quickly to do their mother’s bidding.

Hecate and Nyx sat on the bed near her. Kerberos did not move. “Persephone,” Hecate began. “While you slept, you called out a name, ‘Zagreus’. Does this mean anything to you?” Persephone felt her pulse quicken, but she didn’t know why and shook her head. Hecate nodded knowingly. “I suspect Mnemosyne was asked to remove your memories, either to protect you or to keep your anger away from someone.”

Nyx took her hand and rubbed gentle circles into the back of it. It was comforting. Nyx picked up the story from there. “Persephone, we believe you were forced to give up a child, a child who was conceived by force, much like yourself. I do not know who hurt you, but we are here to help you remember and to help you understand. Do you want to remember?”

Persephone thought on this for a moment. If she chose to remember, it would hurt. Even just from how her body was responding to the name, she knew it would hurt. Her memory was removed for a reason. Hadn’t she had enough hurt in her immortal lifetime? But then she thought of Hades. She wanted desperately to fall in love with Hades and to be able to be near him without feeling scared for no reason. She thought of his gaze on her from across a room and how it calmed her down. She thought of his smile, how it made something within her feel alive. She thought about how she had been so sheltered growing up. The thousands of rules her mother created, supposedly to protect her, had held her back from having real relationship, from actually living. She was tired of feeling like less than herself. The power bristled under her skin, brushing up against her soul. It wasn’t just the power of life, to grow pretty flowers. She felt something darker locked away. She deserved a chance. And she deserved a chance with Hades, to feel something real. Her minded drifted back to Hades and a whisper slipped out, “We deserve the truth.”

Nyx squeezed her hand in encouragement and smiled at her, though there was sadness in Nyx’ eyes. Persephone looked at Hecate. “I want to remember. It’s mine and I want it, however dark it might be.” Hecate nodded and looked at Nyx, signaling something.

Hypnos opened the door. He looked different now, older. He wasn’t the beardless youth she was used to seeing. There was something harder about his face, no longer the softness of youth with the awkward limbs and angles. He was defined, he was, dare she say, handsome. But there was still his dark hair that fell in his face and his bright eyes that seemed to almost glow in the dark, like ice. Looking at him as he drew closer, Persephone realized she felt safe. He seemed protective and gentle and safe. Already, she relaxed. He was a friend.

Nyx spoke next and Persephone tore her gaze from the easy smile of Hypnos. “Persephone, it’s easiest if this is a dream. Hypnos is going to put you into an easy sleep, deep enough that you won’t wake too easily. It will feel like a nightmare, Ischyró. But I promise you are safe. Hecate and I will stay, and Hypnos too, if you would like.” 

She looked around at each of the people, and Persephone realized she did feel safe. She looked at Hypnos again, trying to convey that he should stay and he nodded. Nyx spoke again, her voice calm and gentle. “Are you ready, Persephone?” She nodded and Nyx smiled sadly. “You need to say aloud, Ischyró. You have all the power to say yes or no here and nobody will be angry with you.” 

Releasing a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, Persephone felt her cheeks blush a bit and said, “I’m ready.” The two women sat on either side of her and held her hands. Kerberos was still curled up at her feet protectively.

Hypnos was next to his mother and he leaned over, gently swiping a cloth across her forehead. “Relax, Persephone. This part won’t hurt. You’ll simply fall asleep for a time. I’ll be here to wake you up again.” She swallowed and forced her body to relax. “There we go,” his voice was deeper, the gentle tones of a kind man, rather than the bright boy’s voice she had grown accustomed to. “You’re safe. Keep telling yourself that. You’re safe here. And we won’t let anything happen to you.” Persephone nodded slightly, but was already being pulled into sleep.

She felt her eyelids close and her body seemed so far away. ‘I’m safe. I’m safe and this is just a dream, a memory.’ She told herself this again and again as her consciousness faded.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter tomorrow!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * * * *

Hades waited patiently, as Hecate had told him. Or at least, he tried to be patient. Patience did not run in his family. Hecate had come to him almost a full day later and told him Persephone needed time and space to process everything. She pleaded with him to not rush in and demand anything of her, but to let Persephone come to him instead. 

Since then, it had been nearly a week. He couldn’t help but feel like they were wasting this shared time they had. Hades knew he needed to be patient and wait for her. But he also needed to know that she was okay and that they were okay. He couldn’t shake this feeling of guilt, like he had pushed too far and now he would lose her.

He walked swiftly out of the library and down the mostly empty hallway, passing Hecate on his way. She tried to call after him, to slow him down, but he ignored her. Hades drew himself up to his full height, towering over everyone else by at least half a foot. It wasn’t often Hades made himself known in a room. By nature, he tended to shrink into the shadows, shoulders hunched and silent. But when he wanted to be seen, people couldn’t help but look at him. Between his height, his sharp features, and the way he both seemed to have the glow of a god and still be surrounded by shadow, he was both feared and respected when he wanted to be.

Coming to the room he had given to Persephone, Hades opened the doors. Nyx stood quickly and her wings covered the girl from his view. “Hades,” Nyx warned. But his patience was wearing thin. He was the god of the underworld, of this entire realm. He at least deserved the respect of some answers. 

He glowered at Nyx and spoke low, “Stand aside, Protogenos.” Nyx could not deny him as her god and ruler. She bowed slightly and stepped aside, begging him to be calm. His eyes set on Persephone and he paused. She looked…different. Her features paler and the life that seemed to always surround her seemed dimmed, there was a panicked expression on her face, one of pain and fear. “What have I done?” he asked himself, sinking to his knees at her bedside.

He felt Nyx lay her hand on his shoulder. Nyx spoke gently as she sat on the bed in front of him. “Hades,” she said in a motherly voice, “This is not your doing. I cannot share all of the details, Evgenikó, Kind One. But you are not guilty of this. She is healing. Her mind and her heart are healing. You can’t come in here angry, but I will let you visit and be near her. Give her time. She will come to you.” Hades trembled beneath her hand and he felt one of her wings rest gently across his back, enveloping both him and Persephone within them.

Over the next week, Hades hardly left her bedside. And when he did, he asked Kerberos and Nyx to stay by her side. They accommodated him without question or complaint, Kerberos often whining slightly when Persephone would cry out in her sleep. Hades convinced himself that she was just sleeping and would wake up soon. He had to have this hope, or he would cease to be able to run the underworld.

The pouring of souls into his realm had slowed back down to normal since Persephone had been up above and was well within range for their usual amount now. Charon and Hermes both stayed busy while Hades borrowed Hecate to help with his duties from time to time, as he spent most of his day by Persephone.

It had been almost a month by this point since Persephone had received her memories back and she still slept, was still healing, when Hades resumed his usual seat, pulling a book from his cloak he had deposited over a nearby chair. Nyx was away and he found him alone with her for a change. “Persephone, I don’t know if you can hear me. But I’m here waiting for you. Nyx and Hecate have taken good care of you and we’re all hoping you wake soon. I want—” his throat felt very hard, like he couldn’t swallow nor take a breath without struggling.

Hades paused and thought about what he wanted. He took one of her hands in his, unsurprised to find it cold, and yet unnerved all the same. He wanted her to be happy. Whether that meant here below or up above. He wanted for her the world and all its life. He thought about what that might mean, and how he might help. Persephone deserved to be in a place she could thrive, a place where she felt safe, protected, taken care of. If that wasn’t with him, then so be it. He would do what he could to help her become her best self.

“I want to protect you from anything that might hurt you. From bad memories, from gods who only want to use you, from your own family if need be. I want to give you the entire world, so I give to you my underworld. It’s all yours if you want it, it’s all I have to give. I just want you to wake up, to rule by my side and help me make decisions, to laugh with me late at night in the library, to read to me poems that are a few centuries old. I want to live out our immortality together. I’ve seen only a small portion of the power you hold within, power I don’t think you’re even aware of yet. You are in every way my equal and my opposite. You bring light and peace and warmth to this home. Please just wake up, Persephone. Please.”

Hades stayed there for another hour before he was pulled away by his work. There were always more souls to sort and to punish. These tasks never kept him away for long.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who's perspective do you like the most? I try to separate perspectives with the *****. 
> 
> As always, thanks for the kudos and comments!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the third of these preface chapters to the big reveal of her memories.  
> Enjoy!

* * * * *

Nyx and Hecate were outside the door, listening to him plead with Persephone’s seemingly-lifeless body. Hecate turned to Nyx, who was preening. “I never knew how deep his feeling went for her. I thought she was more like a charity case.” Nyx pulled a long black feather out and twirled it for a moment, tucking her wings away again.

The two women listened a moment longer to his pleading. “He’s a broken god. Nobody ever worships him and his family wants nothing to do with him. So he had made himself hard and dark and cold. She brought light and warmth when she happened to wander down here. He’s not wrong. She is both his equal in power and his opposite in life. Whereas Erebus and I are of the same darkness, Hades and Persephone find balance. I fear if we lose her, it may break him.” Nyx let her words hang in the air for a moment, then said, “I’ll go call Hypnos. It’s time she wakes up.” Hecate nodded and went to tell Hades.

* * * * *

Hypnos joined them quickly, still maintaining his more aged, more adult appearance for now. They were all in Persephone’s room, circling the bed. He glanced at his mother. “Are you sure she’s ready? What if her mind isn’t healed yet?” Nyx assured him they couldn’t wait any longer. Hades clenched his jaw and remained silent. 

Hypnos took Persephone’s hands in his own and gently speaking, told her, “Wake up, Persephone. Come back to our time.” The girl’s eyes fluttered awake and she seemed confused for a moment before gasping and jerking away from his touch. She curled herself tightly and moved away from him and Hades, heavy sobs filling the silence. “You’re safe, Persephone. You’re safe here.” But she didn’t hear him. She clung to his mother’s robes and Nyx shooed him and Hades out of the room. They waited outside.

In a rare moment of vulnerability, Hades turned to Hypnos and asked, “She will be okay, right?” Hypnos looked at the other god and saw the tiredness etched in his face, where his cheeks sunk in a little too much and his eyes seemed dull and heavy. Hypnos had seen his dreams and knew the depth of care he felt for Persephone, and likewise knew she returned his feelings, though neither would admit it fully to each other just how enamored they were.

Realizing he hadn’t answered quickly, and seeing Hades’ hope fade ever so slightly, Hypnos quickly reassured him. “She will be okay. It will take time. She’s suffered much in her life and then was made to forget it, unable to heal. Her mind needs time to heal. Just be there for her, my lord.” Hades nodded and leaned back against the wall. Hypnos walked away, off to find his brother, his age melting off his shoulders again as his wings reappeared and he took on his teenage form once again.

* * * * *

Hades paced outside for a time. Eventually, Nyx came to the door and beckoned him inside. “Just listen,” she warned. “And Hades,” he turned and looked at her, “Don’t get angry. She needs you to comfort her more than she needs this to be avenged.” Hades felt confused, but he agreed regardless. 

He walked slowly to the bed again and sat down beside Persephone. She was sitting, hugging her knees. He reached a hand out, but then thought better and pulled it back again, instead saying, “Persephone, I’m here to listen.” She said nothing and Hades fought the urge to squirm nervously. She stayed perfectly still.

He realized now why the Fates had given her name to him, her name Persephone. She was not simply just another goddess, not simply just a daughter of Demeter. She held the balance of life and death in her very being. She was his equal. She could give life or take it away at her whim. He held the crying girl in his arms now, mourning with her, a storm of emotions brewing beneath his breastbone. He mouthed her name ‘Persephone’, knowing now its meaning was intentional. She was his Chaos Bringer. 

* * * * * 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will contain some sensitive information. Please take care of yourself and your mental health.  
> Thanks for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to share my favorite chapter with you! It was so tough to write, but I'm so proud of it.  
> *Please note: this contains some graphic imagery. Take care of yourselves!
> 
> Enjoy!

* * * * *

In the following two months, Hades spent each moment he could by Persephone’s side. He made sure someone was always with her, even if it was only Kerberos. Persephone, in turn, filled her days with walking through her gardens, visiting Nyx and Erebus’ home for lunches with their family, reading in the library, and observing sentences, punishments, and decisions on the harder-to-judge souls which passed through his high courts. The inhabitants of his realm soon came to recognize her as another ruler of the underworld and gave her all the respect they showed him, if not more.

Hades was glad to see her healing slowly. Some days she would still get nervous and panicked, but she was making progress, moving forward one step at a time. They still spent every evening together in the library. Some evenings, it would seem like before, tiptoeing around each other, not wanting to come on too strong, but also still craving each other’s presence. Other evenings, though more and more rare now, he would find her crying on the couch. Hades had learned it was best to simply sit on the couch and let her come to him if she wished. This was his most patient self and he had found reading the court transcripts to be a good way to be present and aware of her without being overbearing.

The most worrying times, like tonight, were when she was simply not there. Sure, she was sitting across from him at his desk, having pushed another desk to face his. But she was ice cold in demeanor. She neither spoke nor seemed to hear him. Her eyes looked almost dead, empty and missing that spark that drew him in. These moments scared him, as if there was a part within her that was broken beyond repair. 

“Persephone?” She turned and looked at him, seeming to fix her gaze on something beyond his shoulder. “Come back to me, love. Where are you?” Often she wouldn’t answer him, simply hold his gaze. 

Hades sighed after a while, knowing she was lost in her thoughts. But then her small voice sounded like a bell in the quiet of the library. “I can’t find him. He’s not in these ashes anymore.” It was barely a whisper, and yet he could hear her spirit breaking. Gods and goddesses were immortal, yes, but that only seemed to make more room for more hurt in their lifetimes. The flowers in the vase on his desk had turned to ash and he felt as though the air had been sucked out of the room.

Hades did the only thing he could think of. He called Hecate. He told her to bring Nyx along too. Getting slowly up from his chair, he went over and knelt beside Persephone, his heart breaking for her. He brushed a few of her light curls off her forehead. “Persephone,” he nearly whispered. “You won’t find him there. You need to let him go, love. Zagreus isn’t in pain anymore. I still need you here with me. Come back to me, Persephone.” Her hands grew icy cold in his and she began to shake. “Persephone, I’m right here for you. Let me in.” The torches flared on the walls and Hades quickly quieted them, turning back to the girl before him. Her dark eyes stared at him. He could hardly see the green in them anymore, instead swallowed up with grey. He put a hand to her temple and felt himself being drawn into her mind.

__

_Persephone stood in the green fields of her mother, her eyes open wide and everything around her turning gray with ash. The grass below her feet withered and died and a chasm opened up in the distance. Hades turned and saw the retreating back of his brother Zeus. Ichor, the golden blood of gods, dripped from Persephone’s legs and from her fingertips. She had fought him and still lost. The blood of a goddess should make things grow and be born into existence, but instead the ground hissed and crumbled where the droplets fell._

_Next they were in a damp room, torches burned on the walls and the ground was merely dirt. The windows were covered. Turning, Hades saw his sister Demeter bent over a fireplace and realized this must be her home. A woman cried out from the other room. Hades followed the sound and found Persephone panting on a bed. It seemed to be the only bed in this home. Demeter must have given her own bed to her daughter for this. Hades felt his fists relax from where they had been clenched at his sides from seeing Zeus. He began to understand Demeter’s actions. He understood now why she was so protective of her daughter. Why she never wanted them beyond where she could see, beyond her realm. Why Zeus dared never to come near her anymore. Demeter was untrusting of the world and of the gods and goddesses within it, and had every right to feel as such. She had only wanted to protect her child. As Persephone screamed on the bed, the torches flared and Hades’ heart felt heavy in his chest._

_Now Hades stood in the same room, but Demeter’s arms were covered in blood and ichor. She held a child. The woman on the bed gasped out, “Zagreus! His name” she panted and there was ichor and blood dripping onto the ground from the bed. It should have been too much. “His name is Zagreus.” Demeter nodded to her child, shushing her softly, trying to console her daughter as she did the grandson in her arms._

_“He will be a great hunter, my daughter. You are right. His birth was hard, and his life may be as well. But he is a beautiful child.” Demeter placed the boy in Persephone’s arms. Hades stood over her shoulder and watched as Demeter stroked her daughter’s hair and smiled._

_A knock sounded loudly at the door and the sound of the storm outside grew louder as the door was flung open by Zeus. His eyes sparked with fury. He strode toward the back room and wrenched the boy from Persephone’s arms. Hades was sure he would never forget her screams and sobs for all eternity. They would forever haunt his nightmares._

_Persephone stood in a field. All around her, the sheaths turned to dust and blew away, the ground itself becoming brittle and dry and covered in the ash the seemed to blanket the earth. Hades stood before her, her eyes unseeing, dead as they had been in the library. Hades turned around and saw the titans in the distance, watched as they crumbled, becoming nothing more than a pile of ash on the ground. Persephone screamed and Hades felt as if he was being forced away by the sound. This was the moment she couldn’t move beyond. This was the death of a god._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Thoughts? Ideas? What do you think?
> 
> Thanks for all the support!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends, back again.  
> Edited this scene like crazy. Felt like it should be updated.  
> Let me know your thoughts!

* * * * *

Hecate hurried into the library. Hades’ summons had sounded urgent. The torches had been extinguished and it was dark. She lit the fire and saw Hades and Persephone in the distance, heads bowed together, seemingly lost in each other. As she drew closer, she saw their eyes, lifeless, and knew they were in Persephone’s memories. Hades had opened himself up to experience her pain. She closed the library doors and locked them, knowing they could not be disturbed. She would wait.

* * * * *  
_  
Hades approached the woman. He reached out a hand and just before he would have touched her, he was back in the field from the beginning. But there was no blood dripping down her legs, no ichor falling from her fingertips. Zeus hadn’t been here yet. The fields were blooming, filled with flowers and fruits of all colors. The girl was alive and vibrant and innocent still. She spun around, watching flower petals fall from the trees up above. Hades drew near and he breathed out her name. “Persephone,” his voice was low and broken._

_She stopped spinning and fixed him with a curious gaze. “That’s not my name yet.” Her voice was stiff. “He hasn’t come for me yet, hasn’t hurt me.” She extended an arm, inviting Hades in. Hades accepted and stepped closer. “Dance with me?” the girl asked. As he held her, she aged into the woman Hades had come to love._

_They danced without music, simply enjoying the closeness this allowed. It was slow and languid, their hearts measuring out the music of the nature springing up around them. Her simple chiton flowed and swirled as they spun before he dipped her low, her hair touching the grass beneath them. His curls fell forward, brushing her forehead._

_The way she clung to him made him ever-more protective. He knew what would happen next. He couldn't stop it. But he could capture this feeling for a moment, give her a place to exist outside of the pain. He found her entrancing, the way her breath kept pace with their movements, their hearts beating as one, a song of their own making. Though he towered over her, his frame spoke of freedom and safety, not of power and greed. He held strength without the need to display it at every turn, instead using it only to support her. She felt his muscled thighs press against her, leading her gently into another dip, another turn, another step. It was hard to tell where he stopped and she began._

_His movements seemed natural, as if he were a practiced dancer, though they weren't choreographed. They were honest, improvised, placing them on equal footing. She followed without thought, knowing he would catch her as she fell into their dance, into this melting of emotions. His soft touch, warm and reassuring rather than rough and grasping. Her inexperience didn't matter. They moved as one. He took her every desire into consideration, knowing she was new to this freedom, this togetherness. Hades strove to let her show him where to go. He would go with her wherever she desired. Her yearnings were more important than anything else in this moment. She took from him what she needed. He seemed intently aware of everything around them without ever breaking his focus on her. He moved, and she followed without worry. He gave her space, and she twisted in his arms as they swayed together. She could trust him._

_He could tell she was acting on instinct, her movements gentle and unquestioned. Her will was singularly focused on this moment together. He could read in her movements what she would want next, which next step or turn or direction would be._

_They moved as one, neither holding the other back nor pushing them into uncomfortable territory. As he steadied himself, she would let go. As he stepped, she gave. As she took lead, he followed. Words weren't needed for their hearts to speak. They were of one mind, of one moment, of one desire._

_They had stopped spinning. He still held her close enough for her to see the sheen of sweat on his face, unaccustomed to the warmth outside of the underworld. Hades bent his head down and captured her lips in his, trying to pour every emotion into this kiss. “Let me take your pain away, Ischyró,” he whispered huskily. His breath was warm on her cheeks._

_Persephone felt a chill run through her as he called her Powerful One. She nodded slowly, her eyes holding his gaze, green again with life. They swayed together and he again kissed her, softly and gently. As his mouth passed down her neck and over her shoulder, He pushed her chiton to the ground. Hades was unravelling her strophion without breaking contact with her skin. She unpinned the fabric from his shoulder and watched it fall away, trembling as she took in his body unashamedly. The broad plains of his chest and how his breathing hitched when her cold fingers traced his collarbone drew her in._

_“I won’t hurt you,” his soft voice spoke into her heart, which ached for reasons she couldn’t quite remember yet. His touches were gentle, something she hadn’t expected from the god of the dead and underworld. “Let me interrupt your pain,” he repeated again._

_A name sounded in her mind and she understood the healing Hades was offering. “I’m yours, Aidoneus.” His shoulders rippled in response to his ancient name. He smiled and, kissing her gently, laid down on the bed of flowers that had grown around them as they danced. His hand slid down her back. Mint and larkspur covered the ground beneath them and he watched the poplar trees above. Her mind wandered for a moment as a new flower grew up around them. Asphodel, she remembered the meaning of this ancient bloom. It connected life with death._

_Hades kissed her jaw, beckoning her consciousness to rejoin them. They were exposed, but she wasn’t afraid. His touch was gentle. “I can’t stop what happens after this, Persephone. But I can give you this moment of pleasure, of sacredness. Is this okay with you, Ischyró?” His voice sounded hesitant, his eyes never left hers._

_“Yes, Aidoneus. I understand.” Surety sounded strongly under her words. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment before he regained his composure. She craved those honest moments, where his walls lowered. He held her gaze as he trailed a finger up her arm, coming to rest behind her ear as she leaned down to kiss him. Sensations flooded her and for a moment all she could focus on was the taste of pomegranates. Pomegranates and something darker, like belladonna – dangerous but beautiful. It reminded her of the night sky, his silver eyes like stardust and diamonds, his touches like water, all-encompassing._

_Coming out of this haze from Hades’ attentions, she felt his hand trailing back down her body this time. There was a heaviness beneath her stomach. Time started to crawl and simultaneously race around them. The wind blew warm as she tangled her fingers in his dark curls, breathing in the scent of cypress trees, reminding her of home, and his taste of pomegranates speaking to where she belongs—in the underworld with him._

_She slowly lowered herself down, stopping to gain control of her breathing and watch his reaction. He knew that this spilling of ichor was sacred and should be gentle, not forced as it was. He waited patiently, doing his best to stay still beneath her. Her fingers trembled as they wrapped around his arm, her other hand braced on his chest._

_As she moved, he felt her body relax and she hummed. “Is this okay?” he asked. Hades’ eyes were an open book this time. She held the power here. Nodding, she stretched down to kiss him, her weight supported over his heart. She began to move again, slowly, like waves, like the wind. Barely there, yet his body erupted in sensation._

_Persephone could feel her mind healing. Hades had interrupted these moments she was stuck reliving, had given her a new memory in this place. There was still longing here, and loss, but the pain was no longer overwhelming. There was hope again, and it seemed love was inevitable.  
_

At that very thought, Hades and Persephone were brought back into the library. Both were gasping for air, though they had been nowhere. Persephone’s eyes were shades of green again. She still had a timid and scared look to her, but there was a way forward.

* * * * *


	28. Chapter 28

* * * * *

Persephone carefully stood from her chair and walked from his desk over to the fire. It grew stronger for a moment at her presence. There was a sound behind her and as she turned, she found herself looking at Hades. The longing in his eyes told her it was as real for him as it had been for her and she brought a hand up to touch his cheek, his jaw, his chest. Anything to know this was real again. She felt more than heard his words as he hummed. “Are you going to be okay now, goddess?” After a moment, she nodded and hugged him, pressing her ear against his chest, hearing his heart beat within. Hades held her close, enjoying the silence of the moment.

After what could have been five minutes or half a century, he slowly stepped back. Resting a hand on her lower back, he led her toward the doors. “Let’s get you to bed, Ischyró. It’s been a long day. We can talk in the morning.”

They found Hecate waiting in the hallway for them. She stood swiftly from the stone bench and looked them both over, finding Persephone much improved. Hades ordered her to take Persephone back to her rooms, that he would soon follow. “Yes, my lord,” she answered, taking Persephone’s arm in hers.

As the two women walked together, Persephone finally spoke. “Hecate,” she began, hesitatingly, “What do you know about changing memories? How much of it really happened?” Hecate didn’t answer right away. Persephone amended, “Or if it happens? I’m having a hard time understanding, really.” Hecate smiled gently.

After another moment, she answered, “If Hades entered your memories and helped you rewrite them, interrupting whatever loop you’ve been stuck in, then I wouldn’t question it too much. Time is fickle. Trust me, Hades imprisoned Time, Kronos, in Tartarus, after all. Take it for what it is. If it feels new, then it’s new.” Persephone saw Hecate shrug her shoulders, which seemed really uncharacteristic for her.

Mulling over these thoughts, Persephone realized she still had a lot of questions, but mostly just missed Hades’ arms around her. His eyes were not as cold as people thought, but held something steady in them. A thought came to her mind. She didn’t really want to return to her rooms, where she had rediscovered so much pain and loss. “Can we go to Hades’ rooms instead? I just, I don’t think I want to go back there yet. And I don’t want to be alone.” Hecate nodded and led her down a hallway that seemed a little darker, a little colder.

Persephone shivered and Hecate, noticing, said, “It’s always been colder down here. I guess it comes with the territory of being the god of the underworld and the dead and all that. He hasn’t spent much time down here since you fell ill. He’s stayed by your side.” Hecate stopped them in front of a door and it struck Persephone just how ordinary it was. She had expected it to be some kind of ornate door, perhaps even flashy, though that was never Hades’ style. 

“Rather plain, right?” Hecate chuckled softly. “I’ve never known why, but it fits him really. He’s not one to show off or brag. This just simply where Hades sleeps. And—” she paused, thinking better of it, but then brushed it off and continued anyway, “And it is just Hades. I’ve never known him to have anyone else over or anything.” Persephone understood her meaning. Hecate pushed the door open and motioned her inside. 

As she turned to leave and get Hades, Hecate stopped and turned to face her. “Persephone,” she began, “I’ll be here whenever you want someone to talk to. I know you’re still processing and dealing with a lot. But just. I’m here.” Persephone nodded and Hecate promised she would wait in the hall until Hades joined her.

* * * * *

Gazing around the room, Persephone was again humbled by how normal it seemed. It was just a room. With a bed and some chairs and a bookshelf. She wandered through the room and found a bathroom attached. It was almost as large as the room itself and had a bath to die for. Well, perhaps that sentiment was ill-placed given where it actually was. But it was gorgeous. She ran her hand along the rim.

“You’re welcome to use it anytime,” she jumped at the deep voice behind her. “Sorry,” Hades chuckled. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” She smiled and walked around the tub.

“You have a beautiful bathroom. And bedroom! It really suits you.”

“Thanks.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“So I was thinking—

“I wanted to say—

“You first,” Persephone said shyly. If she squinted, it was entirely possible he was blushing.

Hades cleared his throat. “So I was thinking maybe we should talk about….everything?” He seemed so uncomfortable. If the situation were different, she would have laughed. “What were you going to say?”

“I wanted to say thank you. I know I’ve been difficult and caused nothing but problems since I wandered down here. You didn’t ask for these problems. And now there’s even more to deal with and I’m just—”

Hades cut her off, holding his hand up. He moved closer very slowly, so as not to startled her and led her to the bed to sit down rather than standing in the bathroom. “You are not a problem, Persephone. You aren’t. I won’t allow you to be. You’re a friend. And a goddess. And a family member. And hopefully, you’re mine. Mine to worship and adore and shower goodness on. Mine to show how you should have been treated your whole life.” She blinked at him. “That is, only if you’re okay with all of that. Only what you’re comfortable with, my goddess, my Persephone. If you are comfortable only with friendship, then we will be friends and I will never push for anything more. Just tell me, Ischyró.”

Persephone pulled at an errant curl of hers and thought carefully about how to respond. Hades waited patiently, though she could tell he was anxious. She silently wondered how often the god of the dead poured out his emotions to everyone and nearly chuckled. 

A small smile graced her lips and she turned to face him completely. Taking both hands in hers, she replied, “All of it, Hades. I want everything from you. I want to share in your home and your rule and your family and friends. I want to share life with you, as you’ve given life back to me again.” He looked up from where he’d been studying their hands, his eyes wide. “Hades, I want this. I promise I do.” She smiled at him before adding. “Though right now I really want to sleep. Hopefully without the constant nightmares this time.” He nodded and read a book in his chair while she drifted into a, thankfully, peaceful slumber.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support! We hit 100 kudos and it gave me the motivation to write more and figure out the plot for the rest of this story.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! I love hearing reviews.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels awkward but if I start editing I'll never finish the story. So here you go.

* * * * *

The next morning Hades was still in his chair, watching Persephone dream. Her eyes would flutter sometimes and her brows would furrow. Other times she seemed to almost laugh. He hoped her mind was healing. He tucked an arm behind his head and thought for a moment about how completely normal everything felt with her. Normal and brand new all at once.

He heard a sound outside the door and rose quietly. He opened the door and stepped out. Hecate waited there with scrolls in her arms. “Hades, I’m sorry to wake you, but I—

“You didn’t, Hecate. I’m still the same king I’ve always been. You know I hardly sleep. What did you need?”

She nodded and her features set into her typical business-professional expression. “I received this scroll this morning. Demeter has asked if she might visit and speak to you. Would you like me to respond for you?”

Hades took the scroll from her hands and read it over quickly. It was simple enough.

__

_Hades,_

_I realize my daughter Kore is an important part of both our lives now. I’ve also been notified of her returning memories. I am writing to request an audience with you. I am hoping we can understand each other better and discuss your motives regarding my daughter._

_Faithfully,  
Demeter_

__

“Seems very straightforward of her. Yes, Hecate, please write a response. I would like to speak with Hermes before he delivers it.” Hecate nodded and glanced at the doors. Hades arched an eyebrow. “Was there something else you needed, Hecate?” At least, Hades thought, Hecate had the decency to blush at his question. 

“Just wondering, my lord, if Persephone is okay? She often is troubled with nightmares, even before we returned her memories. And should we have breakfast sent here? Cancel court for the morning sessions”

Hades was glad there were other people watching out for Persephone. He wanted her to feel safe here. “She is fine, goddess. Her nightmares were not so bad this time. We will join you at breakfast soon.” He turned and opened the door, then paused and said, “Can you have some clothes brought here for her?” Hecate said she would send a nymph along shortly and disappeared quickly down the hall toward his office.

Hades stepped back into his room and closed the doors very quietly behind him. When he looked up, Persephone was sitting upright, watching him from the bed. “Everything okay, Hades?” 

“Just fine, love. You will have clothes here shortly.”

She nodded and frowned slightly. “Surely that’s not what brought Hecate to your doors first thing in the morning?” Hades smiled at her expression and her quick wit.

“No, Ischyró. It was not. I’ve received a request from your mother. She wishes to speak with me.” Hades paused for a moment before asking, “Is that acceptable to you? And would you like to see her too? Perhaps we can arrange for her to stay for a full day.”

“I’m not sure yet. I think—” She shook her head, dropping the sentiment.

“What do you think? You are always free to speak your mind with me.” Hades felt genuinely concerned. He didn’t want her to ever feel uncomfortable here. Nor anywhere, but the underworld was where he could try and control it at least.

She sighed and muttered something before looking up at him again. He raised his brow in question. “I think, perhaps, it would be good for her to come here. And maybe to see how I’m happy here and taken care of. She worries. And I understand why now.” Hades opened his mouth to protest, but she held up a hand. “I understand why she was so protective, but it doesn’t mean she was right to do so. But she’s still my mother and I still love her, even more for trying to keep me safe in the only way she knew how.” Hades nodded.

“Let’s go to my office then and we can draft a reply and begin planning. This will all be on your terms, Persephone.” 

A knock on the door drew their attention and Hades bid them enter. Hecate opened the door and brought clothes to Persephone. This time there were stiff blue-colored pants and another soft shirt like before. Somehow, these clothes made her feel more herself, like she didn’t always have to dress like the gods and goddesses on Olympus nor like the nymphs. This was her style now.

“Thank you, Hecate. We will meet you in my office in 2 hours. Demeter will be visiting on Persephone’s terms. She will inform you of them then.”

“Yes, my lord,” Hecate hesitated a moment before turning to Persephone and repeating, “Yes, my goddess. Whatever you desire.” It was formal, but Hades hoped Persephone understood the reverence Hecate was trying to convey. The goddess nodded in response and Hecate left them alone again, closing the door behind her.

* * * * *

They ate quickly and moved to the office to begin working on the letter back to Demeter, detailing the conditions of her visit. Persephone watched as Hades paced and listed off some ideas. Things were finally feeling normal again, but she only had two months left down here again. It seemed to fly by and she craved more time here.

Finally, the letter was drafted. It read:

__

_Demeter,_

_I look forward to welcoming you to our home. It is still darker than you would prefer, but rest assured, your daughter has brought much life and light into this realm. We will anticipate your arrival for the next full moon and the festival of Anthesteria. You may choose to join us for all three days, or for just the final day, the Chytroi. I will have time to walk with you through the palace and our gardens in Elysium and we may talk before we join everyone for the feast._

_We look forward to hosting you. Please call on Hermes when you are ready to join us. We vow to respect and honor your presence here and will anticipate the same from you._

_Humbly your brother,_

_Hades Aidoneus_

_Oldest Son of Kronos  
The Unseen One   
Giver of Wealth  
God over the Dead and the Underworld_

__

Persephone still felt anxious but was glad to see the serious tone with which Hades had composed the letter. His full titles were a nice touch and spoke to the respect he expected. Reading it through a final time before they summoned Hermes, Persephone wondered something.

“Hades,” he looked up from his notes on the festival preparations, “Could I write my own letter to include?”

He set the scrolls aside, the festival wasn’t for a month anyway. “Would you like to, goddess? You are always welcome to do as you please here.” She nodded. “Then here. I have extra parchment here for you and can leave you alone to write if you’d like?”

Persephone wasn’t sure of this and chewed on the inside of her lip for a moment. “Umm…I think I’d like you to stay, but maybe I could use your desk?” Hades stood and stepped aside, helping her into the chair before retiring to the couch with the familiar story of Achilles. 

She watched Hades settle for a moment, feeling more at easy by the second, then chose a fountain pen and stared at the parchment before her. It held Hades’ chthonic symbol at the top. 

She started to write and before long had a full page to send to her mother.

“Hades? Would you read through this for me?”

* * * * *

Hades, surprised she would ask him to read her personal letter, rose slowly from the couch. “Are you sure you’d like me to read it? You can keep it private if you’d like.”

She shook her head, her curls moving around. “No, I want your opinion.” He nodded and took the parchment from her, leaning against the edge of his desk.

__

_Dear Mother,_

_I’m looking forward to our visit in the coming month. I miss how close we once were and am hoping this visit might show you I am treated well and kept safe here. I have begun to remember what happened, to remember my precious boy Zagreus. These memories have helped me to understand your actions, why you have always been very protective with us._

_I hope you understand I am not upset about losing those memories. When they were returned to me, I struggled to exist in the present. I can see now how you saved me from myself, saved me from ceasing to exist in this reality. It is only with Hades’ help that I am able to understand these memories and emotions. He has taken every care and precaution to keep me comfortable and in this reality, in the present._

_I guess what I’m trying to say is thank you for doing what was necessary for me, even if I didn’t understand at first. And I really am excited to show you the gardens I have grown here and to show you my chambers and the rest of the palace._

_Give my love to Khrysothemis and Philomelos. If you see Artemis, tell her I have missed her. Safe travels, Mother. I love you._

_Your daughter,_

_Persephone  
Goddess of Spring_

__

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for Demeter's visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can see the end of the story now, guys. I have just a few scenes left to write. I hope to continue updating pretty regularly.

* * * * *

A month later, they were busy preparing the palace for the three feasts. Demeter had accepted their terms and their invitation to join for the third day, the Chytroi. Persephone had kept herself busy, trying to work away her nerves. Just another month following the festival she would go back to the surface. She hoped this visit might help repair her relationship with her mother. Now that she remembered everything about Zagreus, as well as about her trauma both before and after, Demeter’s rules made much more sense and Persephone could see the love surrounding her life. She still disagreed with a good part of Demeter’s actions, but she could see her mother’s meaning.

While she had been deep in thought, she hadn’t heard Nyx enter her room. The protogenos brought a darkness to the room though and when Persephone turned to see what had happened to the torches, she saw her there and smiled at the elder woman. “Nyx, I hadn’t heard you. Have you been here long?”

Nyx chuckled, “Only for a few breaths, Ischyró. I have brought your himations for the festival days. Hades has also sent you some jewelry from his treasures.” 

“Thank you. I’ll take those from you.” Persephone set the clothing on her bed and moved the jewelry box to the desk they had recently added to her room. Nyx turned to go, but Persephone spoke up again. “Nyx?” The night-dark woman turned back to face her. “Could you—” Persephone hesitated. It was an odd request to make, but she didn’t know who else to ask. “Could you maybe help with my hair? Help me dress for the feasts and events?” She bit her lip, knowing the goddess was busy helping her own children, the Keres.

Nyx smiled in amusement. “Of course, Persephone. I’m glad you asked me.” With a nod, Nyx left Persephone to think. She was quickly feeling at home here and was glad she had asked for the help. Nyx was simply so motherly one couldn’t help but feel loved in her presence.

* * * * *

The first two days of the festival had gone smoothly. The dead were enjoying their time seeing that their family members are well and happy. The Pithoigia, the opening of jars, saw the underworld filled with gifts of wine and other drinks. Persephone had helped decorate with spring flowers, making them bloom ever brighter. She and Hades had even walked along the streets up above, trees bursting into full blossoms as they passed, invisible to all others.

That night, Hades had held her close in the gardens, watching the stars and the darkness as Erebus and Nyx came together as they do each night. She leaned back against his chest, feeling warmth and the rise and fall of his steady breathing. 

At some point she must have fallen asleep, waking in her own bed alone the next day. Nyx helped her prepare for the Choës. The Keres were energetic this day, restless as all battles were paused for this day, called the pouring. Thanatos seemed more relaxed and at ease than usual.

Similar to the previous night, Hades walked along the River Lethe, holding Persephone’s hand in his. She told him of her fears, that Demeter would make her feel small and unimportant again. Or that she would be angry and controlling. Or cold and aloof and there would never be any opportunity to try and repair things between them. Hades didn’t say much, but just held her for a moment. Persephone hadn’t realized how much pressure she had been feeling to make everything perfect. Hades didn’t often initiate hugs, but she found herself unexpectedly falling apart in his arms.

After a moment, she realized her cheeks were wet with tears, her breathing shaky. Hades had been murmuring soothing words into the top of her head. She pulled back and he looked so worried. “Tell me what has you so scared, Persephone.”

“I—I’m not sure really. There’s just a lot in my mind. I remember it all so clearly even though it was a lifetime ago. And my mother visiting is bringing up a lot of old memories too. And I forgive her, Hades. I really do,” she paused here. She did forgive her mother.

“You forgive her but you’re still angry?” Persephone nodded and Hades held her close again. “You can be angry and still be glad to see her, be frustrated that you lost your childhood and missed out on parts of life, and still forgive her. Everything you’re feeling is okay, Ischyró.”

She wiped her tears away with the palms of her hands. She looked up at Hades and asked a question that had been on her mind for weeks. She kept forgetting about it. “Why do you call me that?”

Caught off guard, Hades blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ischyró? I heard Nyx call you that and it just fits so well. My powerful one. My goddess.”

“But it doesn’t. I’m not powerful. If I was powerful, then I wouldn’t be this forgotten goddess of flowers.”

“You are so much more than a goddess of flowers. You are a goddess of springtime, a goddess of life. You bring spring and life to the world. And, as I saw on Olympus with the vines, you can also take it away. You hold the balance within you. You are not forgotten and you are not weak. Please don’t think that about yourself.” Hades had dropped to a crouch and was looking up at her, holding her hands in his own. “I just pray to the Fates I can be worthy of your love.” He hung his head.

Persephone sank to her knees in front of him, putting them almost at equal levels. “If I cannot be weak and forgotten, then you must remember you are more than just a god of dead souls. I know you try not to show it, but I can remember in the times before, when you swept across the lands to collect the souls of the dead, how people were reverent of you. You brought order to the mortals, requiring them to bury their dead, to be reverent of life and death equally. The mortals feared death, but they respected you. Even in those moments, you were honoring me.” She ran her thumb over his cheek as he leaned into her palm. “I remember you are also the god of unfathomable wealth, that you never want for anything material, and I know you’ll take care of me too. I’m sorry I have been so self-absorbed recently. I am so quick to forget about those around me. I get stuck in my own head. You are worthy of every ounce of love I have within me. Please look at me?”

Hades raised his head and met her watery gaze. “I will always honor you, my goddess. You will be my equal. We will rebuild this dismal realm together next year, yes?” She nodded, wiping yet more tears away. “Persephone, your mother loves you. Try to enjoy her visit tomorrow. Don’t think too much about things. My sister is anything but ignorant. She knows how important you are to us here. To me. She will be on her best behavior. Find some new common ground with her, yes?” Persephone nodded and crashed into him with a tight hug.

* * * * *

Hades was caught off guard by this and barely managed to keep them from falling. He must have made some noise because when he looked down she was smiling at him in amusement, her eyes darkened by emotion. He could hardly remember the last time he’d had such an honest conversation with someone. There were few others who were his equal and they stayed far away from his realm. Being at the top was a lonely place to exist forever.

Hades was pulled out his thoughts by the feeling of Persephone’s warm lips on his. Brought back into the present, he deepened the kiss as she melted beneath him. After a moment they continued walking. He told her what he could of his own childhood, or lack thereof. How he was close with his sisters, particularly with Hestia. He shared stories of happier times, when Demeter and Hestia would laugh with him as they tried to figure out their different abilities as gods and goddesses. 

Persephone shared her stories of adventures with her siblings. Of Khrysothemis’ cunning mind and Philomelos’ inventions. She laughed through a few stories about her and Artemis. Hades found himself drawn into her smile and her laughter. He’d never felt so ease with anyone else. 

As they returned to the palace, leaving the warmth of Elysium, Hades realized he hadn’t done much to include Persephone in the plans he had for his realm. He wanted her input and valued her judgments. For the past week or so, Persephone had finally felt ready to return to her own chambers. The first night or two she had asked Hecate or Nyx to stay. But now her independent nature was returning and she told Hades she needed to be okay with being alone. He understood, especially with her return to Demeter’s realm drawing nearer.

Demeter would visit tomorrow and Hades was determined to prove he was taking care of Persephone with hospitality and respect. Demeter was tough, but above all, she loved her daughter and wanted to see her happy. Part of that was ensuring Persephone had her own space and her own things. She also would have her own responsibilities and purpose now. Hades would make sure she would sit with him in the courts by the time she returned next year.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm enjoying your support.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demeter comes to visit.

* * * * *

Persephone was anxious to see her mother. She paced back and forth in the entrance hall, Hecate standing silently against the wall with Hades in his throne room to formally welcome Demeter to his realm as tradition required when his siblings visited.

“Hermes should be here with her any moment now, Persephone. Stop pacing and let’s be ready to greet her, yes? Everything will be fine. Between your nerves and Hades’ formal-ness there is literally no situation that hasn’t already been considered.”

“I supposed you’re right.” I slumped against the wall, still tapping my fingers against my thigh. “At the very least, there’s no way this will be boring. Especially with Hermes joining us for the feast.”

Hecate smiled and they chattered on about the feast, the food, the Keres returning, Hermes always telling grand stories. A thought occurred to Persephone and she pushed her shoulders off the wall, turning to face Hecate. “Wait! What happened last year to the feast then? Where was I?”

“Oh I forgot about that! We didn’t have the usual feast last year. It was only a month after you had been to Olympus. Nyx hosted it instead with mostly just her family in attendance. Hades stayed in the palace with you instead. Remember the night you had dinner in the library? Kerberos got into the wine?” Persephone laughed, remembering the poor dog collapsing Hades’ desk. He hadn’t adjusted his size, being too inebriated to have any self-awareness. “That was the festival. We would have invited you but Hades told us to wait and we would do it with all its usual fanfare this year. And here we are.” Hecate shrugged.

“Here we are. Waiting for my mother. Totally normal.” Hecate smiled at her.

Before they could continue talking, the front doors burst open and Hermes quickly flitted in, his headband slightly askew. “May I present the Goddess Demeter.” He bowed, almost mockingly, and Hecate gave him a quick glare before stepping forward to greet Demeter.

Persephone stepped forward as well and hugged her mother. She had missed her, especially going through all her memories recently. “Mother, you look well. I’m glad you decided to join us.” Demeter was dressed in a red himation, not unlike the dusty clay that she often removed from her fields. It was simple, but she made everything look regal and imposing. Persephone had always wondered how her mother commanded such respect, but perhaps it simply came from being a daughter of Kronos. Hades had mentioned how Demeter looked the most like their mother Rhea.

“You look healthy, Persephone. I heard you had been unwell and your letter left me concerned.” Her voice was low and even, hardly conveying any warmth, but she could see the concern in her mother’s eyes.

“We can discuss that later, but I am well now. Hades, along with Hecate and Nyx, has made sure I have anything I could ever want or need.” She blushed slightly, though she wasn’t quite sure why. “Shall we greet Hades in the great hall?” Demeter nodded and they began walking.

“You promise you are well, dear?” Demeter seemed to genuinely be concerned and Persephone couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps that was the reason for her visit in the first place. When she hesitated to answer, Demeter continued. “If you have any questions about…what you’re remembering, I’ll do my best to answer and give you the details you’re missing. But I am also looking forward to celebrating Chytroi with you, daughter. We have all missed you at home.”

Persephone paused for a moment at the mention of ‘home’, thinking her home was here in the underworld as much as up above, if not more so because this was where she chose to be. But she said nothing, simply smiled at her mother in response and continued walking.

Persephone finally spoke up and said, “Mother, perhaps before the feast I can show you my chambers? We can change there and you can help with my hair for the celebration.” Hecate made a small sound behind them, but she ignored it. She wanted to repair things with her mother and hated this awkward silence that seemed to grow thick between them.

“I would like that. Perhaps after we greet Hades we can retire to your room with some lunch?” Persephone nodded and Demeter seemed to hesitate a moment before adding, “And if Hecate and Nyx would like to join us for lunch they may.” With that final word, they were both silent, the sounds of their footsteps sounding much too loud now in the hallway.

* * * * *

Hades wasn’t sure why he was nervous. This was his realm, his palace, and he was only greeting his sister. This should be simple and easy. But of course, nothing was easy where Persephone was concerned. He had rushed all night and had Hecate and her followers use their magic to duplicate his throne for the day while Demeter visited. He vowed to have another constructed while Persephone walked among the living this ‘spring’ and ‘summer’, as the mortals had taken to calling the periods of growth. They called the harvest and darker times ‘fall’ and ‘winter’. He digressed.

Soon, though, there was a solid knock on the large doors to this very formal and practically useless room. He really did hate this tradition of greeting people in his throne room. There was no other use for it. “Come in.”

Hecate opened the double doors and stepped to the side. “Presenting the Goddess Demeter, goddess of the harvest, of grain, and of earthly sustenance, my lord.”

Demeter strode into the room, looking every bit the regal and overlooked eldest daughter of Kronos that she had always been. Her chin was held high and she did not bow nor submit to Hades in anyway. Hades was not bothered by this. He had come to regard his siblings as equals in whichever realm they were in, regardless of what Zeus may say to the contrary.

Hades stepped down from his throne and met her on equal footing. “Sister, it is good to see you again. I am pleased to welcome you to my realm. I hope you shall enjoy your visit and look forward to seeing you at the feast. I trust your travels were kind to you?”

Demeter had relaxed slightly as he descended the stairs and joined her before the throne. “They were kind enough. Thank you for your invitation, my brother.” Hades bowed his head once in gratitude. The entire ordeal felt very staged and awkward. “Might I ask, Hades, why there are two thrones?”

Hades smiled and held his arm out for Persephone to join them. “I had the second one created for your daughter. As promised, I have done nothing but treat with the utmost respect. She is my equal and I am proud to let others know.” He softened his gaze and caught a familiar glance from Demeter that he had seen in Persephone. “She is a strong woman, sister. You should be proud of her.” Demeter swallowed and looked away, obviously shoving her emotions back into their box. “I will leave you two to catch up. See you at the feast tonight, goddesses. If you require anything, Hecate with help you.” Hecate nodded and he walked quickly from the room, trying not to seem too eager to leave. This was by far the most awkward he had felt in a long time. Well, at least since Aphrodite had visited, but she was more a nuisance, not intimidating like his eldest sister.

Hermes met him outside the hall, hovering in the air above a sleeping Kerberos. “My lord! I trust Demeter is well? Persephone? No matter, there is a small problem you need to deal with.” Hades glared at him.

“I thought I was to be left alone today, Hermes.” There was darkness and warning in his tone. The smaller god shivered in response.

“Yes, sir. I know. It’s just—well you know that—So. It seems—” Hades wondered how Hecate and Hermes ever had a conversation when he failed to produce a complete thought most of the time.

Growing quickly impatient, Hades scowled. “Hermes, tell me or leave. Stop this stammering.”

“Y-yes sir. Sorry sir. There’s a problem with the feast and we—um, well we need Persephone or Demeter to help briefly with the produce? It seems to have wilted. Probably as a result of the Keres returning. We-we think anyway. Yes?” He continued to hover and swayed gently in the air.

Hades sighed and gave Hermes quick instructions to bring the food to Persephone’s chambers where the goddesses were having lunch and to ask Hecate to assist him once there. With a quick ‘yes sir, thank you sir’ Hermes flew off to carry out these orders, leaving Hades, finally, in peace. Hades made his way quickly to the library to finish a few new orders and send missives out to the judges that they would be re-evaluating the organization of new souls as well as beginning a discussion on including Persephone when possible. Before he knew it, it was time for the feast.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and for your support! I've been distracted, but this story will probably tap out around 60k words.  
> But! I have ideas for more stories. Which characters do you want to see more of?


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demeter is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving hearing idea from you all. Enjoy!

* * * * *

Hecate had sent nymphs to tidy up Persephone’s recently unused chambers and gave them instructions to unmake the bed, so as to give the appearance of Persephone sleeping there. She figured that was one argument the goddess wasn’t interested in having with her mother this visit. After the very tense conversation in the throne room, Hecate left to find Nyx and request Hermes bring them lunch. Hermes had quickly explained the issue with the food for the feast tonight and, with a quick decision, Hecate advised he leave the food in the kitchen and she would send Persephone down after just a moment. Surely Nyx could handle Demeter for a few minutes while she and Persephone saw to this issue. They weren’t accustomed to bringing in large amounts of food from the other realms and it seemed they deteriorated faster than the foods grown in the underworld. 

Nyx and Hecate joined them in Persephone’s chambers and Hecate was glad to see Demeter relax in Nyx’ presence. The protogenos did tend to have that effect on others. Hecate was thankful for the shift in the mood and she and Persephone quickly took care of the food with Hermes, promising to return shortly with lunch.

Moments later they returned. Hecate and Persephone could overhear the conversation inside. They stood at the doors a moment, listening. 

“I’m just hoping, Nyx, that I haven’t destroyed any hope of reconciliation with my daughter. I never thought she would regain those memories.”

“I understand, Deme, but I believe this is an opportunity for you both now. She is grown and a fully respected goddess in her own right. Hear her out. She has gained our respect here.”

Demeter pressed her lips together for a moment before saying, “Perhaps you’re right. I just want her to know I love her.”

Hecate turned to Persephone and saw tears in the young goddess’s eyes. “My goddess,” Persephone quickly wiped her eyes before looking at Hecate. “Perhaps we should make our presence known or would you like a moment?” Hecate hoped this day wouldn’t cause her any more pain. There had been so many changes in these short months.

Persephone took a deep, shuddering breath and squared her shoulders, resetting her expression in a manner Hecate immediately recognized as something Hades had done a thousand times. “I’ll be okay. Let’s knock.” Hecate nodded and took an extra moment to fuss over Persephone’s clothing and her own, giving the girl a few more moments. Persephone then knocked lightly on the door before opening it.

* * * * *

Persephone knocked and then opened the doors once the voices had quieted. She was glad Nyx had joined them. Nyx seemed to make her mother more comfortable somehow, as if having another mother there made her feel more at ease. Persephone couldn’t help but compare the two mothers and their roles in her life. Somehow she couldn’t help but wonder what life would have been like with Nyx. But she recognized how every one of Demeter’s actions were born out of a desire to protect her children. 

“Mother, I hope you’re comfortable here. Do you like my chambers?”

“Yes dear, though I see you still haven’t mastered the art of making your bed.” Persephone smiled at her mother and sent a very grateful glance to Hecate. Demeter continued, “But I simply love the view outside and the plants you keep here are flourishing, my daughter. You truly have a gift with flowers.”

“Thank you, Mother. Shall we have lunch? I promise everything has been brought here from your realm and I oversaw the preparations myself.” Her mother nodded and they walked to the table to join Nyx and Hecate. 

They dined on the newly-fresh fruit and vegetables, chatting amicably about her siblings and their newest accomplishments. Nyx told a few stories of her boys’ childhood and spoke lovingly about her own daughter, Hemera, with whom Demeter was well acquainted and promised to keep an eye on her whenever she traveled to Olympus. 

Persephone stayed silent, thankful for the friends she had made down here and mostly observing her mother. Demeter commanded a room no matter which realm she was in. As the oldest child of Kronos, she still held some sway over her younger brothers. Since the famine following Persephone’s adventures, Zeus and Poseidon regarded her with even more caution. Demeter seemed fine with the wider berth that provided for her and her children, knowing this made them safer at home. A few times, Persephone could see her mother was uncomfortable, perhaps simply with the realization that her daughter had made a life for herself here in the underworld that didn’t really include her. Since her memories of Zagreus returned, Persephone has been able to understand more about her mother’s motivations and intentions. Hopefully, they could repair their relationship and move forward as it morphed into something new.

Nyx and Hecate stayed until it was time to get ready for the festival and Persephone was thankful her friends supported her beyond what was necessary. Finally alone, Demeter stood in the middle of the room and looked at her daughter and the life she had created in the underworld of all places. Persephone looked around from the doorway, waiting for scathing words or perhaps a small scolding that never came.

When those words never came, Persephone spoke first. “Mother, would you help me with my hair for tonight? I never know what to do with it.” Demeter smiled and motioned for her to sit on the now-made bed. She selected a comb, brush, and a few other tools from Persephone’s vanity and joined her. 

Things felt almost back to normal for a time and Persephone closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her mother’s hands through her hair. Demeter finished brushing and began to plait her hair. “Kore,” she caught herself and corrected, “I mean ‘Persephone’, thank you for allowing me to visit here. I have missed you. I’ve missed how close we once were, daughter. I’m not saying you were right to leave, but—” she paused, dropping the strands of hair and turning Persephone to face her, “But I’m not angry with you. Not anymore. I just worry, dear.”

Persephone took her mother’s hands, not saying anything to ruin the moment, allowing her mother to continue. “I can see you are taken care of here. You have friends and responsibilities. Your own space. The respect of the souls and the other immortals here. And you have the love and respect of my brother. I know this is no small thing for him now. Hades has always sat alone on his throne. For him to include you speaks volumes beyond what you can comprehend.” Demeter squeezed her hands, tears in her eyes now. “I know you belong here, as much as it hurts me to say it. But please enjoy your time when you come home to me? You have seemed so miserable and I’ve worried about your well-being, about if you have been treated with the respect you deserve down here. I see now. And I understand you are still grieving for your son, that you are grieving anew.” Persephone knew she was crying now too. “I have grieved him alone for you and then I grieved when you left, reliving those same memories I took from you. I am sorry, my daughter.” Persephone embraced her mother, unable to find the words to convey her emotions and her thoughts. This was their chance to move forward. 

When they finally pulled away, Persephone laughed softly, “We’re a mess now, mother. I fear I’ve ruined all the headway you made on my unruly hair!”

Smiling warmly, she took the brush and started again. “We can always begin again, my lovely girl.” With those words, Persephone knew things would be okay now, that they were moving forward finally. She had found her hope.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for your support.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extra short chapter, but there's a really long one that I plan to post tomorrow!  
> Enjoy!

* * * * *

Demeter left the next morning and Hades could tell they were different now, better. He was thankful his sister had set her pride aside and had found a way to move forward again. Persephone would be better for it, and that alone was worth the visit from his eldest sister.

As they walked back to the palace from Elysium where they had bid Demeter safe travels, Hades finally asked Persephone what he’d been thinking about for a month or so now. “Persephone, love, I know you only have a month left here before you leave, but I have been hoping you would join me in the courts. You should be my equal in everything and I would value your judgments. Will you help me?”

Persephone smiled up at him and thought on this for a moment. “I confess I do not know much about court. I have never experienced much of it and have much to learn before I would feel ready to pass judgments.” Hades’ heart sank into his stomach, thinking she wasn’t interested. “But,” she placed a hand on his arm, “I’d like to learn.” Hades smiled and had pulled her closer with the hand he was holding.

“You will learn quickly, I have no doubt. This will be something where you flourish like your flowers. I have seen the way you settled disputes among the nymphs and among some of the souls in the palace. You’ve handled it well.” He looked down and could see she was still worried about something. “They will accept your judgments, Ischyró. They already do. See how Elysium flourishes now that you tend to it? How the kitchens prepare food as you would have it? How even Hypnos and Thanatos are less reckless here? That is you, my goddess.” 

“But what makes me qualified to pass judgment? Why should they respect my decisions? I’ve hardly been here long enough to have such power. This is your domain, I’m simply a visitor.” She looked at her feet, still not able to see her own majesty as Hades saw it.

He set his hands on her shoulders, centering and grounding her before him. “You have a pure heart and a kind mind. Your decisions are carefully considered and your temper is rare and only exposed when well-deserved.” As he looked into her vibrant eyes, she seemed overwhelmed with emotion. He hoped that was a good thing. “You are just and fair and loyal. You are also a powerful goddess who is capable of greatness. I believe in you.”

His heart felt warm and heavy in his chest. He was proud of her and wanted her to see her own worth through his eyes. She was not as timid as she perceived herself to be. He could see the fire in her eyes, the darkness and light both balanced there. She was shorter than most goddesses, but she could still command respect in a way he had only ever seen in his sister. He brushed a hand down her back and turned to face her. Catching her confused look, he smiled as he lowered his head to kiss her softly on the cheek, lingering for a moment to savor the memory of her smell, like blooming flowers and ripe pomegranates, like green earth. She held his world in balance. He pulled back, shifting to hide his desire for her in this moment.

Hades saw her breath catch and her cheeks warm. When they returned to the palace, he escorted her to her chambers. “Hades?” her voice made him turn around. “Would you stay? I want you to stay.” Looking at her downcast eyes, her ears turning red in embarrassment, he knew she had meant every possibility of those words.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is a long chapter for you! This might be the last chapter for a moment while I focus on finishing writing this story before I post anymore.  
> Enjoy!

* * * * *

When Persephone left the underworld a month later, Hades could tell things were different this time. She seemed almost glad to visit her childhood home, to see her siblings and her mother again. He would miss her desperately, not that he would ever let anyone know that, but he did not feel he was worried about her this time. He told her he would only call if there were an emergency and would wait for her return.

She had spent the past several weeks helping him with the souls, with the judgments and the especially with the judges who tended to fight more than they agreed. She showed wisdom and understanding, but she also was not lenient without good reason. All of her decisions were very fair and understanding. She soon seemed comfortable sitting beside him, holding her own now. He was eager to build her a court of her own to hold meetings and counsels when she wanted.

They had spent the night before in his chambers together following a long walk along the Lethe. He had ordered a bath prepared for them upon their return.

__

_“Would you like to join me for a walk, my lord?” Persephone’s voice interrupted this thoughts and he smiled._

_As they walked, she talked about how she hoped things would be different back home now. How she and Demeter were getting along better and it gave her hope for a better relationship with her mother now that she saw a way forward. She missed her siblings, even if she did try to hide it sometimes. Hades knew family was important to her and he was glad to be a part of her family here in his realm._

_Eventually, she stopped on a bridge near the waterfall and watched the water for a moment in silence. Hades couldn’t keep his eyes from glancing again and again to check on her. “You seem happy,” he said softly. “I’m glad you can be happy here.”_

_She smiled and took his hand, positioning him behind her, his arms around her waist. “I’m happy here because of you. Don’t discredit yourself, Hades.” He liked the warmth emanating from her and inhaled deeply. She still smelled of pomegranates and springtime, of life and warmth. Sweeter than he had expected at first. The weight of her against his chest made him acutely aware of her presence and yet his mind wandered to the time he’d spent with her in her memories. In his mind, he still saw the flowers around her, her hair spread across the ground, sprigs of mint growing up from the ground as he watched. The scent of cypress forever entwined with this memory. He trailed a hand down her arm as he had before._

_His breathing had changed and she had turned around in his arms to look up at him, a knowing look on her face. “Sorry, goddess. I was…” he searched for a word, “I was remembering.” He shifted his hips away from her, embarrassed by such a mortal reaction._

_“Me too.” Her cheeks flushed and the tips of her ears turned pink. “Maybe we should go back?” Hades nodded and stepped away, holding out a hand to help her over the bridge. He liked touching her. It made him realize how much of the time he went without feeling the warmth of another person. How cold he felt without her._

_They travelled back the way they had come mostly in silence. As they neared the palace, he spoke softly, “I had them prepare the roman baths for us. The Romans won't do much good. And they ruin all of our names, but I do appreciate their improved baths, especially the heating. I have a replica of the domed baths at Leptis Magna.” She smiled and he liked the warmth it gave him._

_She stopped by her chambers briefly to change out of her formal attire she had worn for dinner. While he waited near the changing rooms, he sent a quick note to Hecate asking her to keep the baths closed for the evening. He chose a book to bring with him to read to her, knowing she often closed up whenever she felt awkward. When she joined him again, he escorted her to her changing room and promised to meet her inside._

_By the time she emerged from the changing room, wrapped in a large cloth she would use later to dry, Hades was already in the warmed water. She folded the cloth and left it near the stairs. She hummed as the water warmed her and Hades felt his ears grow warm as his mind wandered again to the last time he’d seen her body. Somehow she had piled her curls on top of her head and he thought about burying his hands in her hair as he pulled her against him._

_“Aidoneus,” she hummed. His eyes focused again as she breathed his ancient name. She had said something, but he hadn’t heard. She repeated, “Will you read to me?”_

_Hades swallowed hard and, after fumbling with the pages a moment, began to read._

__

“The Story of Daphne and Apollo:

"The God Apollo was angry with Eros for using his tools, bows and arrows, to make people fall in love, calling it ‘a weakening of purpose for such tools’. Eros became enraged with Apollo for not understanding his purpose and power. He climbed high upon Mount Parnassus and prepared two arrows.

"The first arrow was one of his famed golden-tipped arrows, which inspired passionate love and lust for someone. The second arrow was one of his lesser-used lead-tipped arrows. These were rarely used, but possessed just as much power. However, the power they possessed was in sharp contrast with his golden arrows. For these darker arrows poisoned the heart to love, creating instead a strong desire to remain unmatched and happy on ones’ own.

"He notched the two arrows, aiming very carefully toward Apollo with the golden and then at the nymph Daphne, daughter of the River God, with the lead arrow. She was a very beautiful nymph who spent many hours in the forests pursuing prey with her own arrows. She was the jewel of her father, who agreed easily to allow her to remain unmarried, for her heart had been poisoned against love.

"Apollo thought, surely as the god of music, art, and poetry, as well as the god of archery, which she seemed to show an interest in, surely he could win her heart and claim her virginity. He pursued relentlessly, as if she were his prey. She spurned him over and over, doing everything she could to communicate how little she truly desired any man or god, regardless of what he might have to offer.

"Daphne ran from Apollo continually, but he still pursued. She grew tired of the chase and the avoiding. He promised he would never give up, that he would love her forever and never stop his pursuit to win her. Soon, his advances became more violent and sexual, as he saw his talents with music and poetry had no effect on Daphne. He instead viewed her as a prey he could hunt, as he was the God of Archery and his twin, the Goddess of the Hunt. As the God of the Sun, he could always find his prey. Daphne ran without ceasing, hiding in the shadows and moving great distances under the cover of night. Her life had changed from one of happiness and leisure to one of fear and constant running. She no longer found any joy in life. 

"Desperate, Daphne pleaded with her father, who loved her more than any father loved a daughter. She told him of her desire to remain unmatched, to simply be able to enjoy being in nature again without worrying about being pursued, whether it was by man or by gods. She was exhausted and at her wits end. Her father promised to protect her and vowed she would be saved from Apollo’s advances if she would simply call on his name when there was no longer and hope of her freedom. She continued to flee from Apollo, but it seemed they were forever evenly matched."

__

_Persephone interrupted and he halted his reading. “That’s so sad! She never did find peace in her life. Nobody, especially not women, deserves to be chased so relentlessly. She made her feelings clear.” She was breathing hard and Hades rested a hand on her collarbone._

_“Breathe, Persephone. It is an old story by this time.”_

_“That doesn’t make it right, though. I know what it’s like to feel that powerless. It’s not fair. She should have been saved.”_

_"You're right, Persephone. There is still more to this story, but we can be done with it now if you would like. I understand why you don't like it." She frowned and settled back against his chest._

_He waited a moment, ready to abandon the book forever. But eventually she said, “You can finish the story now.”_

_He raised the book once more, keeping a hand on her back protectively, and continued to read to rest of the tragedy of Daphne._

__

“Eros, growing tired of this game and wanting Apollo’s help to win Psyche, decided to aid Apollo. As Apollo gained ground, Daphne realized she would soon be overtaken. Fearing the worst, she called out to her father, “Peneus! Father! Rescue me from this fate! If you can, please open the earth. Allow me to be swallowed whole, to descend into the depths of Hades’ realm and join the shades there in eternal peace. Or if you cannot, then take my form. Remove my immortal beauty and save me from this destiny, one of sorrow and loss. Provide safety and release from this existence. Please, Father!”

As her final plea left her lips, Daphne felt her very form begin to change. Her arms lengthened, her hair grew stronger and turned to many leaves. Her body hardened and was covered in rough bark as her feet became rooted to the ground, growing deep to discover the nourishment of Gaia. As the bark covered her face, she smiled, knowing she would be safe within nature.

When Apollo arrived, he saw her final smile as she became a Laurel tree. Ignoring her terror and how she despised him, he embraced the tree, even as her very branches grew ever-upward, away from him. He vowed she would always remain eternally green and beautiful, gifting her his power of youthful immortality.

Since that day, all of Apollo’s gifts have been from laurel trees. His bows and his arrows are crafted from her trees. He is always seen with laurels in his hair, especially at his Pythian Games. Even the lyres he plays from are crafted from laurel trees. He has bound his existence and his worship to her forever.”

__

_Hades closed the book and saw Persephone watching him with love-darkened eyes. “You have such a gentle voice,” she said quietly. “I never expected that at first. It’s deep, like I can feel your words within my chest. But it makes me feel safe.” She moved closer, setting his book gently to the side and leaning into him._

_Hades held her close and kissed her deeply, tangling one hand in her hair as he had imagined earlier. He could still hardly believe his fortune, that he could be loved by such a goddess. She moaned against his mouth, her hands tugging at his hair, pulling him to her as if she could devour him. He smiled and led her from the warmed water back to their chambers._

_Later, as he lay awake, he couldn’t help but watch her dream, the way she would curl and pull his arm around her, as if his presence alone kept her nightmares at bay. He fell asleep to the gentle lullaby of her breathing, wishing he could pause time, hold off the morning for just a few more hours. It was time for spring, but at least there was life blooming in the underworld now, hope growing in the heart of Hades._

__

These were the memories he would hold at the forefront of his mind for the next months. Thankfully, there were projects to be completed. He planned to not only construct a throne for her, but to carve a new portion of the palace for her to decorate and to make her own. She would have her own court for greeting the immortals who came to visit her and to hold her own meetings. He had meant every word when he promised she was his equal. These projects would keep him occupied through this long summer.

“Take care of yourself, Hades. I promise to do the same.” He nodded and she smiled, standing on her toes to give him a soft kiss as she always did before she returned to the surface. Pulling away, she kept her forehead against his for a moment. “I will miss you. I feel like things are finally feeling normal each time I’m pulled away from you.” He swallowed hard, unable to answer her for fear of being overcome with emotions. “I love you, Hades.”

As she walked away from him, he could still remember the feel of her lips against his. It would be a long summer, indeed.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the story of Daphne? Are there other myths you wish had been told in this story?
> 
> Thanks for your support and for your encouragement!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another long update for you all! Enjoy!

* * * * *

Persephone was eager to return to the Underworld. It had been a rough summer, particularly with bot Zeus and Poseidon pestering her mother. As such, the mortals had suffered from Demeter’s bad mood and Persephone was certain Hades would be busy, if not a bit perturbed.

Hermes was ever-punctual, something people tended to overlook about him. He talked throughout their entire journey, sharing with her the latest news of Olympus and of the Underworld. Zeus and Hera were, of course, fighting again, this time about Themis, another of Zeus’ many affairs. Soon enough, though, they were passing through the lesser-known back entrance into Hades’ realm.

There were a few souls along the way and Persephone could swear they kept muttering about a visitor. She brushed off the idea as simply the echoes of their arrival. After all these years, she scarcely thought of herself as a visitor anyhow. Hermes urged her to keep up, he never much liked this entrance. He continued to tell her of all the latest affairs and betrothals, the fighting that inevitably came from those and so on. She swore he never took a breath, too caught up in the sound of his own voice.

“Hermes?” she interrupted his blathering. “Could you take me straight to Hades? The nymphs can deliver my belongings to our chambers.”

Hermes slowed his pace and turned to smile at her. “Eager to see him, are you, Goddess? I suppose it has been a _long_ six months.” He smirked suggestively and she couldn’t help but blush, despite her best attempts to appear nonchalant.

“That’s none of your business and you’re too much of a gossip for me to ever share anything with you.” She pouted but it was all in jest and he knew it.

Hermes laughed and nodded. “I’ll take you there. For some reason, it seems he’s in the courts this morning. Would you like to join him there?” Persephone nodded and thanked him. They handed her bags off to a nymph along the way.

Before long, they stood before the large ornate doors to the primary court. She could hear the judges arguing and could almost imagine Hades’ expression of annoyance. He would furrow his brow and often leaned sharply to one side, resting his forehead in his hand.

Hermes knocked loudly and the voices fell silent. Someone bid him enter and he quickly pushed the doors open and stepped to the side. “Hades, the Goddess Persephone requests to join you!” She could tell this was his ‘professional voice’ and smiled at the messenger god.

Even from across the room, Persephone could see Hades’ eyes go a little wider and then, catching her gaze, he smiled. He stood from his throne, prompting everyone else to stand upon formality, and walked quickly to her, reaching to hold her hand.

“Ischyró, I am glad you’re home. I trust your trip was easy?” He directed this last bit toward Hermes, who smiled broadly and nodded.

Persephone squeezed his hand and smiled up at him. “Yes, Hades. Thank you. Though we did hear whispers of a visitor?” She noticed a young man up from who looked very much alive. He was shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

Hades grimaced. “Yes, we have quite the…situation.” He paused and thought for a moment before adding, “Would you like to give judgment and recommendations?” He looked nervous, especially considering she’d only joined him for a few other cases, most of which were clear-cut. This was, if his raised eyebrow and expression were anything to go by, was decidedly more difficult.

She smiled, amused by his serious expression, and asked to read the transcript in order to catch up. Returning the transcript to the scribe, she took her seat on her new throne beside Hades. Turning to face the man (‘boy, really,’ she thought), Persephone addressed him directly. “Why are you here, Orpheus?”

He shivered and dropped his eyes. As a ruling goddess of this realm, mortals who looked upon her would be filled with fear and dread. She had to give him credit for even appearing before both her and Hades without cowering. His mouth opened and closed soundlessly and she gave him a moment before asking again, “Tell me your story.”

Orpheus cleared his throat and looked back up at her bravely. “Goddess Persephone, I am here to find my wife.” She quirked an eyebrow and he continued. “I am young, a son of the muse Calliope, and as such, I’m a musician. Last year, I fell in love with Eurydice. I know to you she is—” he swallowed and corrected himself, “I mean, she was only a mortal, but Goddess, she is my life. Eurydice is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, surpassing even Aphrodite!” Realizing his words, Orpheus immediately looked scared.

Persephone glanced at Hades and saw his smirk at this last comment. She turned back to address the trembling musician before them. “You speak truth, Orpheus. That can be a rare quality among man. Tell me, do you love Eurydice simply for her beauty?” she saw Hades sit taller beside her and waited patiently for the boy’s response.

“No, Goddess, of course not!” He waved his hands before him. “Eurydice was kind and patient with me, especially as I became too preoccupied with my songs sometimes.” He held a fist over his heart. “She gave me a purpose for living and loved me before I was worthy of her.” He thought for a moment and added, “I’m afraid I’m still not worthy of her. I couldn’t save her.” He looked saddened by this thought and Persephone’s heart ached for him.

She nodded, satisfied with this response. “I’m not going to ask how you got here, though I do have my suspicions.” His cheeks and ears flushed pink and he looked down again. “However, I would like to know why you’re here, what you expect from us.”

“I would like to bring Eurydice out of the Underworld and take her home, Goddess. You see, it’s my fault she died. She shouldn’t be here and I couldn’t—” he was choked with emotion and took several calming breaths before starting again. “She shouldn’t be here. I couldn’t save her and it’s my fault. It’s my fault.” He mumbled something else, but his shoulders were shaking with silent sobs and he looked down again.

Hades said nothing, but looked at Persephone to see what she would do. She caught his eye and stood from her throne. “Hermes, bring Thanatos here.” Hermes bowed quickly and flitted out the door. While they waited, Persephone walked down the steps and guided Orpheus to his chair again. She asked Hades if he knew of any precedence for a case like this, but there was nothing. He assured her that her ruling would be carried out.

Hermes quickly returned with Thanatos. Persephone thanked him and asked Thanatos to listen in and be willing to answer some questions as they come up. “Orpheus, please tell us what happened.”

The young man stood once more and began to tell his story. “You see, Goddess, I was in the forest working on my song. It isn’t finished yet, but now I think it will never be. I was singing when I heard Eurydice scream and call for me. I dropped my lyre and ran. I could hear shouting and laughter and she kept screaming my name. I ran as fast as I could, Goddess.” He paused, breathing hard, and shook his head, his words escaping him for a moment.

Nobody moved as they waited for the young man to speak again. Finally, he took a deep breath. “I wasn’t fast enough, Goddess. I should have been faster. Should have heard her sooner. She was screaming my name and then,” he squeezed his eyes shut, his hands balled into fists at his sides, “then silence. Silence. Her screams, gone. The laughter stopped. I knew, Goddess, I knew she was dead before I found her body on the forest floor. The light is forever gone from my life. I would give anything just to see her again.”

“Thanatos, has there been a soul received from Eurydice? Who collected it?” Persephone wanted to make sure she had all of the facts before she thought about any decision.

Thanatos stood and bowed to Hades and then to her. He appeared older, how Hypnos had appeared when she was healing. His fair features were still sharply contrasted with his dark and empty eyes. Death’s gaze was not an easy thing to behold. “Goddess, I collected the soul from Eurydice. She has already been here for some time.” He seemed hesitant, but then added, “However, she hasn’t settled like most souls do. She still clings to life in a way, like she refuses to forget anything, or perhaps like she left something behind.”

“And is there anything that would prevent her from returning to the living?”

“Yes, though not many are aware of it.” She urged him to continue. “Most souls are quick to adjust. Once a soul has accepted their fate, they cannot become a full person again. However, if they haven’t and if they’ve never been seen by a mortal as a soul, then there is a possibility, I suppose. It hasn’t been done before.” He shrugged and turned to sit again.

Hades mouthed for her to ask for a recess so they could better discuss this situation. Persephone nodded and ordered everyone to return in one hour. “Thanatos, please see Orpheus does not wander. We will return shortly.” She followed Hades to the gardens.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Questions? Requests?  
> Love hearing from you all (oops....my kentucky is showing).


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to Orpheus' tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the first draft finished now, so I'll be posting more regularly.

* * * * *

Hades sat on a stone bench while Persephone paced. “I’m not sure what to do, Hades. It’s not like she hadn’t died before her soul was collected. But she hasn’t accepted her death and he is consumed with his guilt and his grief. I fear he may take his own life without her, or at least waste away.” He remained quiet, hoping she might work out some solution on her own, though he wasn’t sure if he could think of anything either.

“And it wasn’t like it was her fault, nor his. It was whoever was chasing her, who I believe was Aristaeus. Somehow I know it was him. And they still had so much life ahead of them. I know they’re just mortals, but that doesn’t make them worthless. Hades, what do I do?”

He grabbed her hand as she pivoted on one heel and pulled her toward him, holding her still in front of him. “Persephone, you can do this. I trust your judgment. You’ve ruled on cases before and you know everyone will accept your decision.” She nodded, but looked away from him. He placed a hand on her cheek and brought her back to the moment. “I trust you, Ischyró. What do you want to do? Don’t worry about right or wrong at the moment. What do you want to do?”

He waited patiently while she thought on that question, her fingers drumming against his arm that was around her waist. He still could scarcely believe she loved him. It had been a long summer without her, but she was here now. He had barely finished all his projects in time, but now he was eager to show her after this case was decided.

“I want to send Eurydice home with Orpheus. I just don’t see how we can do that though. I don’t want to set precedence for other mortals to just ask for their loved ones back. We’d never get anything done hearing those cases all day.” Hades nodded, but remained silent, not wanting to influence her. “And on top of that, how could she leave? Souls aren’t able to find their own way out. But Orpheus can’t see her or she will be condemned to stay here forever. At least, that was my understanding from Thanatos anyway.” Hades nodded again and she slapped him lightly on the arm. “Can’t you say something?! I’ve not seen you for six months and you’ve barely said two words to me, let alone help me with this case!”

Hades smiled and quickly leaned in and gave her a kiss. She frowned, but he only smiled wider. “I’ve missed you, Persephone. I’m glad you’re home. And as I said, I trust you. You will figure this case out. Trust yourself, love.” She scowled a moment longer before pulling away and resuming her pacing.

Thanatos peered around the corner and caught Hades’ eye. “My lord, my queen, we are waiting. It’s been an hour as you requested.” Hades nodded and told him to return, they would be there shortly.

“Persephone, are you ready?”

“I think so. Can I ask your advice first or do we need to return now?”

Hades smirked. “I have a feeling you don’t need my advice, but you can ask it if you must.”

* * * * *

Moments later, they returned. Orpheus was still sitting in his seat. She wondered if he had moved at all. Thanatos sat near him. Hermes still watched from the back of the room, curious as always. Everyone stood when they saw Persephone and Hades return and sat once they had been seated on their thrones. The very atmosphere felt thick, awaiting her decree.

Persephone stood. “Orpheus, please stand and approach.” The young man did as he was asked. “I can see your love for Eurydice is pure and your intentions true. And it seems her soul is unable to rest here without you.” He looked up, hopeful for the first time since she had entered. “However,” his shoulders drooped, “if her soul is seen by any mortal, especially including you right now, before she leaves this realm, she must remain here.” Orpheus nodded, understanding and accepting this as her decision.

“But, Orpheus, we will let you try.” He looked confused, so she continued. “You may leave here, and her soul may follow you. But you cannot look at her nor touch her until you are out of the realm of Hades. We cannot control what happens now. If you leave here successfully and she follows you, she will live as long as you live. But if you see her, we cannot let you try again and her soul will remain here. Do you understand?” Orpheus nodded vigorously.

“I understand, Fair Persephone. Thank you. This is more than I hoped for.” She could see his eagerness to leave. Mortals do not like the realm of the dead. It reminds them too strongly of their own humanity. “I will do my best.”

“Then leave. Her soul will follow you.” The boy turned to go, but she called out to him, “Orpheus! Don’t be tempted to look. If you do, you will lose her forever.” He swallowed hard and nodded again.

After the boy left, the judges quickly excused themselves, as did Hermes and Thanatos. She turned to Hades. “I hope I was fair.”

“You did what you believed right. That is as fair as you can ever be.” Hades stood and enveloped her in a hug. After a moment, he pulled away and held her at arm’s length. “Whatever happens next, it is not your fault.” She nodded. “Now, may I show you what I’ve been busy with this summer?”

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for your support and encouragement. If you have an questions or comments, let me know!


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to post the final chapter on Thursday. Hang on! We're moving faster!

* * * * *

Hades showed her the parts of his palace he’d had set aside and constructed for her. There was an entrance hall where she could greet guests from Olympus or from her mother’s realm, a new garden for her to grow whatever she pleased, and even another library with her own desk. He also showed her to the chambers where she could rule over cases of her own, should she choose to do so.

Persephone was amazed at not only the craftsmanship of each section, but also of the thoughtfulness Hades exhibited. “This is too much, Hades. I’m only here half the time as it is. I’d just as soon spend those days with you.”

Hades shook his head and she frowned slightly, confused. “What is wrong? Am I not welcome to stay with you now?”

“You are always welcome, my goddess. But I will not always be available. I have been neglecting my responsibilities here for the past few years, treasuring our moments together. But I have cases I must rule on and oversee, new rules to instigate, and I have been avoiding a long-overdue trip to Tartarus.” He stopped walking and held her hand again. “I want you to have the freedom and the choice to do what you please when you are here. We will surely have time together each day, but you should go where you please when you please. And you are welcome to host guests here if you would like.”

Realizing she hadn’t thanked him for it, she stood on her toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Thank you, Hades. This is all so thoughtful and beautiful. I love the small details you took care to include, like the scrolls you left on my desk for me and the sculptures in the garden.”

“You like it then?”

“Very much. Thank you, truly.”

Before either of them could say anything else, Hermes rushed into the hall where they had stopped, slightly out of breath. “My god and goddess, I bring news of Orpheus. You had wished to know what happened?” They nodded, eager to hear of the results. “I’m sorry, but they didn’t make it to the surface together. I followed them along the way. It seems Orpheus had come in the back as we did, goddess. He must have received the information from another immortal. His mother, perhaps. But he was careful, my lady. He tried very hard not to turn around, not knowing whether she was there or not. I could see the girl becoming mortal again as they neared the entrance. But right at the end, she tripped and cried out. Orpheus couldn’t help but turn around, fearing she was injured. The last he saw, the life was drained out of her and she was colorless again and descended back here. Where should we send her soul now? She had not yet been designated to an afterlife.”

Persephone felt a tear run down her cheek. Her heart ached for the young couple. She hoped Orpheus would understand he did nothing wrong, but was afraid he wouldn’t see it that way. “Send her to Elysium. She endured her own battle and we reward her for it, even though she lost her life. And make note that when Orpheus dies, he will join her there. Anyone brave enough to undertake this journey is surely worthy of a warrior’s eternity.”

Hermes nodded and flew off to deliver this news to Thanatos and the judges. Persephone leaned against the wall, feeling very tired and empty of hope. “I was so sure I made the right decision. Could I have done anything different? I should have made it easier for them. Simply sent her up instead.” Hades thought she might cry, but exhaustion must have taken over.

Gathering her small frame in his arms, Hades held her close as he walked back to her chambers. “You are tired, Ischyró. Nothing is your fault. You did the best you could and gave them the best opportunity you could. Rest. We will try to visit her tomorrow. Everything will be okay in the end. You’ve made sure of that.”

She could barely remember being gently laid in her bed and the covers pulled up, feeling a soft kiss on her forehead. He had muttered something, but she had been too tired to understand. As he pulled away to leave, she had grabbed his arm. Last thing she remembered was feeling him curl around her. She fell asleep feeling safe.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You're awesome!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...not a wedding.

* * * * *

As time moved on, Persephone became more and more comfortable with her new responsibilities, both as the Goddess of Spring and as a goddess of the Underworld. The souls learned to respect her and to trust her judgment as Hades stepped back from the courts a little bit to deal with his brothers’ latest mistakes. Something called the Trojan War. Of all things, this was a literal war over a woman who had yet to be asked for her opinion on everything. The hero Achilles sent so many souls to the underworld Hades had to do something about the overflow and set to work expanding the Elysian Fields as well as the Asphodel Meadows.

Finally, Achilles was once again with Patroclus and things seemed to relax for the moment. Hades spent the past six months planning a ceremony to formally recognize Persephone as his queen. Hermes had explicit instructions to bring her directly to her private chambers where Nyx and Demeter both were waiting to help her dress.

Hades waited impatiently with Hecate at the front of the garden they had converted for this ceremony. Now that Persephone was back in this realm, the vines they had decorate with were beginning to bloom and the pomegranate trees were bearing fruit again. He fought the urge to pace and instead went through the ceremony in his head for the thousandth time. He wanted everything to be perfect for her. Plus this past winter had been harsh and the six months he spent planning this had seemed to drag on and on.

Persephone wasn’t sure what Hades was planning, but she was surprised to see her mother and Nyx in her room. Hermes had taken her straight there and left just as quickly, not even a word to her about whatever this might be.

“Mother? Is something wrong? Why are you here?” Demeter smiled and beckoned Persephone to sit.

As she began to comb her hair, weaving flowers into it, she chuckled softly, “Nothing is wrong, my daughter. It’s lovely to see you too.” Persephone noticed her mirrors had been covered, but she trusted her mother and Nyx to prepare her for whatever this was.

“But the harvest! Please tell me you aren’t leaving them without food this winter.” Persephone knew this was a crucial time for her mother to be missing.

“Philomelos and Khrysothemis have everything well under control. I won’t be gone for long. As it is, I had been wanting to let your siblings take more responsibility soon. Hades’ invitation provided the perfect opportunity.”

Persephone sat in silence, listening as Nyx and her mother chatted easily about their children. It was strange to listen to the two mothers bond, as different as they were from one another. Persephone thought hard on the bit about ‘Hades’ invitation’ and wondered what in the underworld he could possibly be planning here. It had been years since she had joined him here and there was nothing important going on currently. She became more and more confused.

“Now, don’t scowl, Persephone. You look beautiful. Every bit the Goddess your mother raised you to be.” Nyx smiled warmly and Persephone relaxed her expression. “We should get you dressed soon. There’s not much time left now.” Nyx stepped away and Persephone saw a breathtaking gown on her bed, made of the finest details of green and gold. It looked as if it had been made just for her.

Demeter smiled softly and helped her to stand. The gown fit perfectly, of course, and draped elegantly to the floor. Nyx and Demeter lifted the cloth from the mirror and Persephone took in her appearance, amazed at the transformation. Gone was the young child who had wandered down here all those years ago. In her place stood a queen, one befitting of a place beside Hades. Her hair, for once, was tamed and arranged in braids in a way that made her look older, as if the maturity had set in overnight. Her dress reminded her of the formal gowns her mother used to wear to Olympus. And even her skin seemed to thrum with life, a rare thing in the underworld. Persephone looked every bit the Queen of the Underworld, every part of her now befitting of her name.

“You look incredible, my daughter.” Demeter and Nyx were smiling behind her as she met their eyes in the mirror. “It is time to go to the gardens.” Persephone turned and let the two women, both mothers in her life, lead the way for her.

* * * * *

They stopped outside of the doors and Nyx bid her goodbye before slipping inside to join her family, Erebus ready at the door to escort her. Demeter was left alone with her daughter for a rare moment. As she had helped her prepare for this ceremony, Demeter had marveled at how Persephone had truly become a goddess in her own right. She no longer was simply another child of Demeter. Now her daughter commanded her own respect and had her own responsibilities and duties. She was proud of her and was proud of how far they had come in the past year.

As the doors opened, Demeter felt so blessed to stand by her side and take in Persephone’s face as she noticed first the decorations in the garden, then the friends she had made here smiling at her from the crowd. And finally, Demeter watched as Hades’ beamed at Persephone. He had a rare and genuine smile and his eyes never strayed. Demeter was glad to see his love was honest and unashamedly passionate for her daughter. All she ever wanted was for her to be happy.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm so glad you all are enjoying this story!


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short. But I plan to post more today.

* * * * *

Persephone walked toward Hades, taking in the way they had hung the vines along the walls and the flowers that were beginning to bloom as she passed by. She smiled at her friends, at Nyx and her family, at Hermes. Kerberos sat next to Hades at the front, his tail wagging in joy. Finally, she looked at Hades at the foot of the stairs and saw the emotion plain on his face. She loved him and she was ready to stand by his side as his equal. She understood now this ceremony was to recognize her formally as the Queen of the Underworld.

She was eager to join Hades, but kept her pace steady. When she joined him at the front, he bowed low before her, something the God of the Underworld never does, not even to his brothers, and especially not in his own realm. He stood again and caught her eye, offering a small smile that helped her relax some. She took his arm and he led her up the stairs and she knelt before Hecate.

As Hecate chanted in the ancient tongue, Hades held her hand and even leant over to press a soft kiss to her fingers at one point. Persephone could feel her powers swirling around the room as Hecate entwined them with the magic of the underworld. Behind Hecate, Persephone could see the vines bursting into bloom, crumbling to ash, and being reborn again and again. A golden light seemed to circle them and flowed outward toward the walls and beyond. This realm accepted her as its queen, and now she was as tied to it as Hades. Persephone couldn’t help but marvel at how far her adventure into the dark cavern had taken her.

Perhaps eternity in the underworld wasn’t so bad. She smiled up at Hades as he helped her to stand and they were introduced as the king and queen of the underworld. His eyes shown with pride and love, reflecting the golden trails of magic still circling around them. She couldn’t have imagined a more beautiful sight.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! We're so close to the end now. A few more scenes left.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy these next few snapshots! I just had to show how they continue throughout the years.

* * * * *

As the years went on, Persephone proved herself to be a very fair judge. She dealt out both kindness and cruelty as needed without second guessing much. She was very proud of her punishment of Sisyphus.

After Sisyphus had tricked Persephone into sending him back to his wife, she learned of his misdeeds. He had kidnapped Thanatos when he was supposed to die. Thanatos had to be rescued by Ares, and when you make Ares mad you know you’ve messed up. But on top of that, he ordered his wife not to perform the death rites and sacrifices so he could manipulate Persephone into sending him back. Needless to say, she was royally pissed off at this. But the ruling of a goddess couldn’t be overturned, not even by herself. She had tried.

Now, Sisyphus had finally died and she was ready for his trial. After Thanatos and Ares recounted their sides, she told her story and then gave her punishment. She’d had a mortal lifetime to plan the perfect eternity for him. “Sisyphus,” her voice rang out clear and bold, “Your misdeeds are too numerous to even list here. You are sentenced to Tartarus where you will push a boulder up a mountain. Why? Because if you ever do get it to the top, then you will get to live again.” She nodded at the Hekatonkheires, one of the guards of Tartarus, to take him away.

After they had left, Thanatos spoke up, “But, my queen, how is that punishment? He might get to live even again? It doesn’t seem the punishment fits his crimes.” Thanatos pouted and crossed his arms. He was always touchy about his capture by a mortal. And Hypnos relentlessly teased him about it from time to time. Thanatos appeared elderly in this moment, his back bowed as if the weight of this trial was too much for him.

She stepped down from her throne and took Thanatos’ ancient hands in hers. “He will never live again, my sweet Thanatos. As he pushes the boulder up, it will get heavier and heavier the closer he gets to the top. Right as he can see the peak, it will become overbearing and he will fall down, become crushed by the boulder as it rolls back down to the bottom, and have to start over again from the bottom. He will forever get to see his freedom, but never achieve it. He will suffer for his actions, Thanatos. Don’t worry.”

As he looked up at her and smiled, the years melted away from him. Soon, there was a lanky teenager standing before her again, the same dead eyes staring back at her. He smirked at her and then ran off, satisfied with this torture.

Once the room had emptied, Persephone sat on the steps leading up to her throne and sighed deeply. Hades stepped forward from the shadows. His soft voice surprised her. “That was a well-chosen punishment, my love.” He sat next to her and she leaned her head against his arm. “I’m especially impressed by the psychological aspect of it. You are crueler than I could ever be sometimes.” She blushed but pushed at his arm playfully. He chuckled softly and shook his head. “Nobody would ever guess that my cruelest sentences come from my wife.” She blushed deeper, but the playful look in his eyes put her at ease and she smiled at him. “I’m proud of you, my love, my queen. You only spend half the year here, yet you have earned the respect of everyone and your decisions are fair and carefully considered. You were named for this, My Persephone.”

As his arm came around her shoulders, she rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, thankful for a moment to be with him. This was home.

* * * * *


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rise of the Romans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to speed through some history tonight and tomorrow and I'll post the final chapter Thursday morning before I go on vacation :)

* * * * *

Years passed and the might of the Greeks gave way to the Roman Empire. It seemed to reflect so much of their culture though, that people accepted the changes without too much fight. Persephone found Hades in the library again. They had expanded it to include a sitting area and a larger fireplace. Plus, she now had her own office around the corner from Hades.

They had tried being in the same area, but never accomplished anything, being too distracted by each other. Hecate had interrupted a few too many moments she would never forget before they realized they weren’t getting any work done like this. It had taken a full spring and summer to finish renovations on the library, but it had been the most spectacular present to come home to after a long summer with her mother.

She was sitting on the couch in front of the fire now, Hades at his desk finishing up a few missives to send with Hermes. As she read the latest news, she realized there were a few changes that actually might affect them. Without looking up, she said, “Have you heard they’re calling you Pluto now?” At least Proserpina was kind of close to her name, though she wasn’t too sure about being called “the creeping one” who was represented by bats.

Hades made a noise in response before setting his final letter and coming to join her on the couch. “Well, ‘God of Abundance’ might be an improvement.”

“That’s true. I guess now you’re God of the Roots below just as I am the Goddess of Flowers and Plants above. Perhaps they’re more willing to accept us together than the Greeks.”

“They also recognized how rich I am with all the gems and precious metals we could ever want here. I’m not sure how my brothers never realized it.” He laughed quietly in the way that Persephone felt more than heard. “Seems now I’m actually worth worshipping. Though the humans will always be scared of me. They’re quite terrified of death.”

Persephone hummed in agreement and leaned against his arm. Hades kissed the top of her head, inhaling her sweet scent. Somehow she had always smelled of pomegranates to him. He could scarcely remember what life had been like for him before she had wandered her way down her and decided she was staying. He would never have forced her to stay with him, but he was glad and felt lucky to have even half of her time.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! Enjoy reading, my lovelies!


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this. (Please just laugh at it. I'm not making fun on Christianity. To be totally honest, I actually work as a worship leader for a church)

* * * * *

Persephone wandered into the library to find Hades mumbling to himself while he read some new report. “Of all the damn Mary Sues….who is even…I just…” He slumped back in his chair and held his forehead, letting the papers fall back to his desk.

Persephone gave him a quick kiss and picked up the papers. “Christianity? That’s interesting. What are their gods like?” She read on and could see why Hades had given up trying to understand this one. “So…there’s just one God? And he’s all-powerful and all-knowing and both benevolent and angry? Does he actually have any flaws? I mean at least we’re honest about our faults.” Hades gave her a look and she smiled. “Ok, ignoring Narcissus and Ares, we’re mostly honest….or…well…We’re fully-rounded okay?!”

Hades laughed and came to stand behind her, massaging her shoulders as he guided her to the couch. “It’s just confusing. They claim to be monotheistic. But there’s this whole, page 3, Love, the whole three-in-one business, right? There’s one God who is three gods who is also man.” She read and was thankful he waited before continuing. This all seemed rather involved and convoluted. “It grew out of the Jewish faith. Remember them?”

“No. But that was around the time I was confined to the house for a while and even when I wasn’t there wasn’t much information coming in from anywhere my mother disapproved of.”

“That makes sense. I’m sorry. I forget.” He pecked her cheek and took the papers back from her. “Apparently this is spreading like wildfire. People are performing miracles in the name of the man-god-person. Messiah, they call him. And Teacher.”

Persephone thought on it all for a moment while she combed her fingers through Hades’ hair. It was growing longer than he usually kept it, hanging into his eyes now. “At least they are peaceful, yes?”

“Sometimes. Though they keep talking about these Crusades. Wars they’re fighting for their God. Seems kind of like Ares a bit, yes?” Hades closed his eyes as she continued to mess with his hair. After a moment, he asked, “I’ve thought about trying to grow a beard again.” He rubbed his knuckles against his jaw. “What do you think?”

She laughed softly. “You try every century and always decide it’s too itchy. But either way, I think you’d look handsome.” Something sparked in her eyes and she smirked at him. “It can be hard to pay attention during our board meetings. I can’t imagine I’ll actually make it through the whole thing if you have a beard now.”

He turned his head and kissed her hand that had been resting on his cheek. “I’ll do my best to catch your eye, Ischyró. Back to this topic really quick though, I suppose this might actually make life easier for us. My brothers will begin to discover what it’s like to be ignored.”

She sat down beside him, silent for a few moments, grimacing, and he wondered what was going on in her head. “But what happens when nobody remembers us anymore? When nobody worships us? Do we disappear?”

“Of course not. I have been here long before people deemed me worthy of worship. Mostly, they feared me and everything I stood for. They thought me malicious and evil. Mortals can be so stubborn.” She laughed and he was glad to see her smile again. “Death is always assured, Love. We will always be needed. There will always be souls for us to judge, to protect.” He pulled her in for a hug, still scarcely believing he was lucky enough to spend eternity with her by his side. “Other people’s thoughts don’t have the power to determine whether we are valid or not. We simply are. We exist. You are powerful and a goddess in your own right. My goddess. I’m honored to worship you, Persephone.”

Her eyes glistened, but she pulled herself up again and her eyes sparked with mischief as she inched her skirt up to expose her leg. “Honored to worship me? Maybe I need a demonstration of that.” It was his turn to laugh. Even eternity with her would never be enough for him.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll post the final chapter Thursday morning. Two more today though!


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post 2 of 3 today. Final part tomorrow.

* * * * *

“They’re saying I kidnapped you now.” Hades’ growl interrupted her thoughts, bringing her back to the library. The door was still open from where he had stormed in. “That stupid statue by Bernini or whatever his name is. They decided the ancient myths must be false, because obviously nobody would ever choose to be down here.”

“They’re WHAT?!” Persephone stood abruptly from the table where she had been sitting with Nyx and Hecate, who had paused their lunch in shock. The plants nearby grew to astounding sizes and vines began to crawl over the bookshelves.

“Remember the myth from the Romans that never quite took off where I forced you to be here with me? Well they’ve decided that’s the one they believe, completely ignoring the ancient myth that tells our whole tale.” He shook his head and dropped heavily into a chair. “Now I’m no better that my brothers.”

“That’s not true, Hades. You and I both know that’s not true. You are so much more.” The vines began to retract back to where they should be as her anger was replaced with compassion. He looked so broken. “You are not your brothers. You are not your father. You are the ruler over everything that mortals spend their whole lives trying to understand. You are the God of the Underworld and all its inhabitants. The God of wealth and riches. You are my loving husband and a merciful and fair king. You are guided by your heart and your brilliant mind. Don’t let some stupid artist take that from you.” She was kneeling in front of him now.

Hecate and Nyx had quietly left and Hades found himself alone in the library with Persephone now. He held her close and pulled her into his lap. She gave him a quick kiss, but as she pulled away, he held tight to her hips, needing to know she was real. Persephone was his redemption, it seemed. She settled against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he inhaled, grounding himself with her presence.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, only that Antihelios had set and his stomach felt empty. When Persephone was here, he adjusted to the habit of eating regularly. She stirred against him, perhaps waking up again. He couldn’t tell if she had drifted off or not, too wrapped up in his own thoughts. She looked up at him though, her green eyes as vibrant and full of life as ever. “I’m sorry you’re always seen as the villain in this story. I wish people could see the love story instead. How you care for me, how you treat me better than all of Olympus combined. You are gentle and loving and someday our story will be told.” She used her hand on his cheek to tilt his head up to look at her again. “I love you. Just remember the very seasons exist because of our love.”

“You fixed the parts of me that were cold and broken. I’ll focus on that and hope that someday our story is told.”

“Good. Now, do you think there will be any good things to come out of this…what were they calling it?”

“Barroco, I believe,” Hades supplied. “A flawed pearl. I don’t quite get it, but there’s been a lot of art to come about during these years.” He frowned and picked up a book from a nearby shelf, rifling through it. “Here it is,” he pointed, “They’re using that term because they’re finding beauty in the imperfect. The discordant chords and the broken marble and such. These mortals can be so clever. Just wish they’d get our story right for a change.”

Persephone smiled at him. Seemed his bad mood was forgotten now, swallowed by his passion for art and history. She could listen to him talk for a lifetime.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So I live in Louisville, Kentucky. Today the decision was made regarding the Breonna Taylor case and all I can say is that it's a mess here. I'm heartbroken for our city and I'm terrified about what precedence this might be setting.  
> With that said, this is not a place for comments on this, but just send good thoughts or prayers this way.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and for your encouragement. I'm so excited to share the final part with you all tomorrow!


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...uh...miscounted. This and one more tonight. Then one tomorrow. Enjoy!

* * * * *

She found him at the front gates, amidst a sea of souls. He looked lost and sad. She caught his eyes and he made his way back to her. She took his hand as they walked, going nowhere. “I’ve never seen so many souls here at once. Not even when your mother starved the earth.” He shook his head. “I don’t quite know what to do with them all. The underworld is ever-expanding, but not at a rate that can sustain this. Not when the whole world is at war.”

Persephone thought on this in silence for a moment. They had stopped walking again and stared back out at the souls that threatened to overwhelm the River Styx and Charon’s boat. “Do you have any ideas at all? What about any abandoned areas or perhaps having more people reincarnated?”

“Those are ideas I’ve been considering. There’s really not too many areas that are available. But I have heard the mortals are building these ‘skyscrapers’ that are tall and can hold so many more people in each building. They’ve been building them for the past fifty or so years now.” She watched his shoulders sag. “I guess I’ve been bad about keeping up with the times. With how things are developing up above.” He sank down onto a bench, holding his head in his hands. He looked so defeated.

She placed a hand on his shoulders, sitting beside him. “You have so much more to be responsible for though, Hades. The living only represent like 6% of all the mortals who have ever existed. The other 94% are here, where they’ll be for eternity. It makes sense that you have been preoccupied and busy here. And I’ve never seen weapons like they use now. They have gases that kill everything. My mother has complained about those. And then their machines that spit fire are stronger and deadlier than ever. And the mortals have found a way to fly, like Icarus!”

“This is why we punished Prometheus. He didn’t understand where his gift of fire would take the humans. He meant well, but he meddled in things he will never understand. He gave them warmth and a way to cook food, but he also gave them power to destroy. And since man has been able to, they destroy. They destroy your mother’s fields, Pan’s forests, even our temples are in ruins now. And they destroy each other. I don’t like sending these destroyers to the Elysian Fields, but it’s also not their fault.”

Persephone frowned and rubbed his shoulders soothingly. “What do you mean, not their fault? How can it not be the fault of the people who pull the triggers?”

“Because they’re following orders. They’re being good soldiers. And the people who are giving the commands will be seen as heroes and get away with all the bad they have done because they technically kept their hands clean.” He sighed again, heavily. “It just makes me angry.” He paused for a moment. “I’m tired of all the death sometimes. I know I chose it, just…”

“I understand, Hades. Let’s take tonight to rest. Tomorrow we will brainstorm on where to send them and how to rebuild. You’re still a benevolent god. Even if this is the end.”

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments!


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's one of our last looks at Hades and Persephone. Final chapter will be posted tomorrow morning.

* * * * *

As Hades stepped out onto the balcony, he found Persephone was shivering. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned her head into his shoulder. “What’s on your mind tonight, Ischyró?” It was the third night this week he had woken up to find her side of the bed empty.

She held onto her shoulders, trying to stave off the cold that didn’t usually bother her. “They’ve forgotten us. I can feel it.” Another shiver. Her voice sounded empty.

“What do you mean, love?”

“The mortals. They’ve forgotten about us. All of us. My mother no longer is worshiped. Nobody kneels in our temples anymore. Our reliefs are graffitied over and our names have been erased from history. We are truly alone now.” Hades stayed quiet, listening for a moment, straining to hear the voice of anybody at all calling out to them, praying, speaking their names reverentially. There was only silence. Even the souls seemed calm tonight.

“Are we still immortal if nobody remembers us?” Her question seemed filled with fear, and yet empty of everything. Her voice, almost robotic. “Are we still gods?”

Hades stepped closer, wrapping his cloak around them better, taking time to figure out an answer. He had wondered these questions many times before. “We exist outside of time. Outside of mortal minds. Outside of this thing they call life. We simply are, Persephone. Whether they choose to remember us, to honor us, to worship. Or if we are lost to their history. We are still here.”

After a moment, she nodded and he continued on. “We will always be necessary. There will always be more souls to collect and to designate to their own afterlife. And when there are no more souls left above, there will still be this kingdom here. This realm which we command, which we protect. This is our home and our responsibility. If that does not make us gods, it at least means we are here. We are here and we are needed, whether they realize that or not.”

She sighed. “You’re right, Hades. I let my mind think too big again. It’s just this silence. I’m not used to it. It leaves me with too many thoughts that speak too loudly for me to ignore.”

Hades pressed a soft kiss to her temple. “I love you.” She smiled and twisted in his embrace to rest her head against his chest. “I love you,” he repeated.

As she listened to his heartbeat, he led them back inside to bed. She drifted back off to sleep murmuring to him ‘I love you’ over and over, growing softer as her mind quieted again. Perhaps silence wasn’t so bad.

After he was sure she was asleep, he untangled his hand from her hair and settled beside her, keeping an arm across her waist. “There will always be us, my Chaos Bringer. Eternity with you is enough for me. We have always been inevitable.”

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your encouragement. Hope everyone is safe.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final part!  
> Thank you so much for reading. I honestly would have never finished this story without your encouragement.  
> Now to begin editing, but I do have a few ideas for next stories.  
> Hope you've enjoyed this story and fallen in love with these characters as I have.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * * * *  
_  
Demeter paced back and forth for what must have been hours. Time to a goddess was always different though. Some moments seemed to expand to contain their importance while others flitted past. Every now and then, she would be seized with a sharp pain, and fear would again overwhelm her. She forced herself to take deep breaths and calmed her racing heart. She wanted this child, even if it took everything within her. She already wanted to protect her and keep her safe._

_As she paced, the fumes swirled stronger around her. She began to wonder aloud, “Should I have asked a different question? Perhaps I should have phrased it differently. Happiness is so fickle. I have experienced so much pain already, and still I wouldn’t give up my life.” Her vision swirled with dark spots as pain shot through her again._

_She gasped and continued, half-shouting, “I should have asked if she would be safe and protected. Or perhaps if she would become important. If she will love me, as I do my mother, or if she will fear me, like we feared Kronos. Gods and goddesses, I’ve messed everything up. I shouldn’t have fought Zeus all those months ago.”_

_As Demeter stood, another wave of pain and nausea passing, cackling grabbed her attention. She turned to find the oracle had dropped her arms and fallen to her knees. Demeter stepped forward and helped her to stand, keeping a hand protectively on her own stomach. The oracle’s eyes were still clouded white as the last of the visions flitted past. Demeter noticed the mists had stilled, no longer swirling around them._

_Finally, her eyes focused, the color coming into sharp detail. Demeter breathed quickly again and forced herself to stay quiet. She waited for the oracle to speak. After several moments, Demeter tentatively asked, “What did –“ her voice faltered. She swallowed and tried again, “What did you see?”_

_The Oracle smiled at her and reached forward, placing a hand on Demeter’s stomach. The child within squirmed and kicked out at the foreign touch. Demeter did not move. Pulling back, the oracle finally spoke._

_“The child will survive long beyond us. She will indeed be great and powerful. Well-loved and well-worshipped.” The oracle once again closed her eyes, remembering the visions. Demeter took this as her cue to leave. The man took her elbow, offering support up the stairs._

_“Goddess.” Demeter turned back around, steadying herself against the cool marble. The oracle smiled, a secret hidden in her gaze._

_“As all of us are lost to history, her joy will be inevitable.”  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading and I would truly love to hear your thoughts on this story in the comments. Let me know your favorite characters, if something surprised you, what you want to see more of, or even what you would change.
> 
> Thanks, lovelies!


End file.
